


Dark Roast to impress

by WilliahMagala



Series: Dark Roast to impress [1]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a little bit of angst too, and smut eventually, another coffe shop au, but fluffy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 44,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliahMagala/pseuds/WilliahMagala
Summary: Ermal needs caffeine so he goes to a small coffee shop close to his university, that's where he sees the hottest barista he ever saw. Now he's ashamed of his usual order. Terrible decisions follow.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Miza for the title ! 
> 
> I hope you will like this chapter even if it's short.

Ermal's morning has been horrible so far. Well maybe not “horrible” but it didn't go well at all. He woke up late, the one night he decided to sleep of course, didn't had time for breakfast, he forgot the paper he was supposed to give back today on his table and he hasn't be accepted in his first class because he was too late.

_Well at least let's have coffee, I really need one right now._

He didn’t even occur him to go back to his apartment to grab the paper he was supposed to give back. He will regret it later. Instead he went to a small café near university, he always wanted to go there but never did for some reason, mainly because he wasn't a huge fan of coffee shops. But everyone said that this one was good and not too expensive and he had the time so he gave it a try.

When Ermal went to the counter he saw one of the most handsome man he ever met. The other guy looked a bit older than him with a beard and crazy hair. He also had a very cute smile. Maybe there was going to be something good this morning after all. But just when he was going to order he suddenly remembered why he didn't like to go to coffee shops. He drunk his coffee with a lot of sugar and even more cream. There was a precise dose of sugar and a precise amount of cream required and baristas always got it wrong. And also...people always looked at him funny when he ordered. They always found it weird that he liked sugar so much. So, he couldn't ask for his usual coffee, not in front of the hot barista.

“Hi, how may I help you today ?”

Oh no the barista's voice was deep and pleasing to hear. No Ermal couldn't order his usual coffee, not to him. He would be ridiculous.

“Hi, I would like a black coffee without sugar please. And a cookie, please.”

Now that was a drink. Black coffee, without sugar. Something strong. Ermal regretted it already, so he also ordered a cookie. He needed sugar, badly. The man nodded and told him to get a sit while he was taking care of his order.

Ermal choose a table where he had a good view on the counter and took his laptop out of his bag. He chatted with Silvia, one of his classmate, she was telling him what was happening in class, of course not what the teacher said but everything else. Like how the weird guy in the first rank was currently picking his nose. Now that was disgusting.

Soon the hot barista came to him with his order. God he was really hot. Ermal thanked him and the barista left. He stared at his coffee like a dumbass.

_Okay Ermal you made a mistake ordering this coffee but now you accept it and drink it like it’s your favourite drink in the world._

Ermal took a deep breath and took a sip of the drink. Oh god this was a mistake. It burnt his throat. And it was disgusting. He regretted everything. Even the barista’s tattoos weren’t worthing it. It was too bitter for him. He did his best to not make a face and smile to the barista who was looking at him. He smiled back, making Ermal melt.

He dipped his cookie in the coffee to see if it was better. It wasn’t. Now his cookie was also ruined. Great. Fantastic. This day sucked and it wasn’t even 10am. Ermal went back on his laptop and chatted with Silvia a bit more before going on Twitter and Facebook. After 30 minutes he noticed that his cup was still half full so he swallowed the coffee and immediately acted like he was searching for something in his bag so no one could see the face he made. It was a face full of disgust and regrets. He waited too long now the coffee was cold. He ate his cookie and put his laptop in his bag. He needed to get out. Also, his next class was going to begin soon. Ermal paid one of the barista, not the hot one sadly, and left. Well what he heard was right, if it wasn’t for his terrible life decisions it was a nice place and not too expensive, the cookie was surely very good when you didn’t dip it in black coffee. He would go back there maybe. Wait that would mean that he would have to order another black coffee. Maybe he won’t go back there after all.

It was only when he arrived in front of his classroom that he remembered something important. His paper. He could have go back to his apartment but no, he had to waste his money on coffee he hated. Ermal truly hated himself and his life right now and nothing, even a hot barista could change his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than the first one ! I hope you will like it !

After two days of internal debate Ermal went back to the coffee shop. He really like the place, even if he hated the coffee but that was his fault. There was also that hot barista. Ermal couldn’t perfectly remember him and what he remembered was probably not true, but he wanted to see him again. He talked with Silvia about it, she was his best friend after all, and she told him to go back there because the café was a good place.

 

“And for Heaven’s sake don’t order black coffee again!”

 

His class was cancelled so he had two hours to wait before his next class. Why not go to the café then? He could order his coffee with a lot of sugar and even more cream and work on the paper he was supposed to give back in a week. And with some luck the hot barista would be here again.

 

When he arrived in the café he immediately noticed that the barista was here. That was a good new. And he was going to take care of Ermal’s order, even better.

 

_Okay Ermal, remember : you order your usual coffee._

 

“Hi, welcome to our café, how may I help you?”

 

Oh god that voice. And that face. And those tattoos. Ermal couldn’t resist.

 

“Hello, I would like a black coffee, no sugar, and a cookie please.”

 

_Why? Seriously, why? How can you be so weak and dumb?_

 

The barista looked at him weird. Like if he was worried or something. What? Ermal couldn’t even order a manly drink that he hated just to impress a hot barista without being judged. What a world we live in.

 

“Hum…I’m sorry but…are you sure you want a black coffee without sugar?”

 

_What?_

 

“What?”

 

“I mean, that’s what you ordered the other day but I don’t think you liked it, you seemed to force yourself to drink it so…And it’s a very bitter drink so it’s not a surprise you didn’t like it. Look I’m going to make you a coffee with a lot of sugar and even more cream, that’s how I drink it, you’ll see it’s very sugary but very good. What do you say?”

 

Ermal didn’t know what to say. He remembered him? The hot barista remembered that he came and what he ordered? And he saw that Ermal hated the coffee? Okay now that was embarrassing. He thought he managed to hide it well enough. But most importantly: the barista liked his coffee like Ermal liked his! That was huge. How was it possible?

 

“That sounds good.”

 

He was still embarrassed, he wanted to impress the barista and instead he was ridiculous. But wait how did he remembered him?

 

“Excuse me but how do you remember who I am?”

 

“It’s quite easy. I mean...You have a poodle on your head.”

 

He what? Oh, he was talking about his hair. Bastard.

 

“Well I’d rather have a poodle on my head than a bird nest.”

 

It was immature, Ermal knew that but he needed to defend himself. And, it made the barista laugh so it was a good thing. God he was even hotter when he was laughing. How?

 

The barista told him that his order would be ready in a few minutes. Ermal went to the table he occupied two days ago and took his phone to text Silvia. He told her everything and her answer came almost immediately.

 

From: Major annoyance

To: Ermal

**I thought I told you to not order black coffee, how fool I was to think that Ermal Meta would listen to someone else than himself. You’re a dumbass.**

**Oooooooooh!! I need a photo of the barista asap! I can’t believe you met the love of your life in a café. It will be such a fun story to tell your grandchildren.**

**“You see your nonno was almost as dumb and incapable of making good decisions as he is today but that led to him meeting your grandpa so it’s okay.”**

 

From: Ermal

To: Major annoyance

**Die.**

 

He threw his phone in his bag embarrassed by his friend. “The love of your life” seriously?  Silvia was always like that, if someone and especially Ermal talked about a guy/girl they found pretty or hot she would already begin to plan the wedding.

 

It was at this moment that the hot barista came to his table with his order.

 

“I hope you will like it this time, I apologize in advance if it’s too sweet for you.”

 

Ha! As if there was such a thing as “too sweet” for Ermal. He thanked the barista and watched him go back to the counter. Nice.

 

He took a sip of the coffee and his eyes went wide. He turned his head to the counter so quickly that his neck hurt. He saw the barista looking at him and laughing. That coffee was exactly like Ermal drink it! How? He dipped his cookie in it just to see. It was even better! What kind of magic was that? He drank his coffee in one go, not even caring that it burnt his throat. It was so good.

 

It was, again, a terrible decision because now he didn’t have coffee. And he didn’t know if he could just walk to the counter and ask for another one.

 

Ermal decided to not say anything and began to work on his paper. Phonetics, great. He had to translate a long text in phonetics. Lovely.

 

After one hour he stopped working. He had 20 minutes left before his next class. He put his laptop in his bag and paid for his coffee. He then went outside to smoke a cigarette. That’s when he saw the barista. He heard Silvia’s voice telling him that it was fate and that they were going to marry. He did a head sign toward the man who answered by the same sign. The barista was also smoking next to him. Ermal searched for his lighter in his pockets and his bag but didn’t find.

 

_You’ve got to be kidding me. I will begin to think that Silvia and her “fate” thing was right._

 

“Excuse me, can I borrow your lighter?”

 

“Of course, here.”

 

The barista gave him his lighter. Ermal thought of something to say. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable, it was quite relaxing to be honest, but he felt the need to say something.

 

“Thank you for the coffee, it was excellent.”

 

The man smiled to him. God his smile.

 

“I’m glad. Usually people don’t like it because it’s too sweet for them.”

 

“That’s how I drink my coffee so it’s not a problem.”

 

“Really? You’re the first person to tell me that they drink it like that. Do that mean that you will come back?”

 

Ermal smiled, if the hot barista would be here to make a coffee this great then he would be here every day. He told this to the barista, well he didn’t say that he was hot, and the man seemed so happy that he was positively glowing.

 

“It’s great! I like it when people come back to our café.”

 

It was at this moment that Ermal realised that he still didn’t know the barista’s name.

 

“Oh, by the way, do you have a name? Because it would bother me to call you “poodle head” every time.”

 

Ermal was melting. They had the same thought. He acted like the nickname annoyed him but, it did not. Unlike the kids in elementary school he didn’t say it in a mean way. It was nice.

 

“I’m Ermal, and you?”

 

“Fabrizio, nice to meet you Ermal.”

 

They shacked hands, both smiling. Fabrizio. A nice name for a nice guy.

 

_Okay now you’re being as cheesy as Silvia._

 

Silvia. His class. Shit! He checked his phone and saw that he only had 5 minutes to go to class. He excused himself to Fabrizio and ran to the university which was…5 minutes away. Damn Fabrizio, he distracted him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter than the previous chapter but I hope you will like it anyway !

The next day Ermal and Silvia went to the coffee shop. Ermal’s best friend couldn’t wait to see the much talked about Fabrizio.  But he wasn’t here. To say that Silvia was disappointed was an understatement, she was furious.  Ermal tried to calm her down.

 

“Silvia it’s okay, it’s not that important.”

 

“Not that important? But Ermal you need my approval to woo your barista! And how can I give it if I don’t see the said barista?”

 

“Okay first, I don’t “woo” people. Second, I don’t need your approval.”

 

Yes, he did. Silvia’s opinion was very important to him. She was his best friend since he and his family arrived in Italy and she knew him so well it was even scary sometimes. When it comes to his love life his family’s opinion was essential and the woman was like a second sister to him. They took a tea each and went to a table to talk. Ermal was still disappointed that Fabrizio wasn’t here. And he had to drink tea instead of the amazing coffee he drank yesterday.

 

“Stop sulking, it gives you wrinkles and makes you ugly.”

 

“Weren’t you the one who said that beauty wasn’t important?”

 

“Depends for who. For someone as perfect as me beauty isn’t important. But your pretty face is the only thing you have for yourself, don’t waste it.”

 

He stuck his tongue out to her. Very mature right? Suddenly Silvia gasped and kicked his leg. She showed something to him in a not so subtle head movement with a face saying, “oh my god look!” Ermal turned his head and saw Fabrizio rushing behind the counter while putting his apron quickly. Apparently, he was late and ran to come to the café. God he was handsome. He nodded to Silvia, “yes, it’s Fabrizio”. She looked at him for a bit before turning to her best friend.

 

“Nice. Very, very nice. He’s hot!”

 

“No shit Sherlock, I didn’t notice that at all, thank god you’re telling me this.”

 

Ermal went back to looking at Fabrizio. God he was hot. His hair was even messier than the past two times and he seemed out of breath. Suddenly Fabrizio looked up to him and smiled, adding a little wave. Ermal felt himself melt.

 

_He is adorable, how is it possible to be that adorable?_

 

“Oh no he’s also cute! Ermal please, get that dick. For me.”

 

“Thank you, Silvia, that was distinguished.”

 

“Always.”

 

Ermal waved back at Fabrizio. Silvia made a sign, so he could come to their table. Which he did. Oh no, what did she planned this time?

 

“Hi, welcome to our café. How may I help you? Hi Ermal by the way.”

 

“Hi Fabrizio.”

 

“Hello! Our cups are empty, can we order again please?”

 

They could so Ermal ordered a coffee like Fabrizio did. The barista seemed to positively glow when he said that. Silvia ordered another tea. Fabrizio went back to the counter to prepare their drinks. Ermal noticed that his best friend was staring at Fabrizio’s butt. He punched her arm and looked at her disapprovingly. She took a fake angelic face.

 

“What? I’m making sure that everything is good for you, you know I’m a perfectionist.”

 

God, he hated her so much. Why did he think that it was a good idea to come here with Silvia? Ah, yes. He didn’t have the choice. After a few minutes Fabrizio came back with their order. They thanked him and resumed their conversation. Today was: how to summon Hemingway and kill him for writing _The Sun also rises_. They were currently studying it, emphasis on “dying”, and it was so boring, annoying and their professor made things even worse. They were debating on if they should torture him first or summon him 10 times to kill him in 10 different ways when Fabrizio came back to their table. Just when Ermal was suggesting that they printed tinny versions of _The Sun also rises_ and put as much as possible in his ass and then burn the books. Great now he looked like sociopath. But Fabrizio laughed and said:

 

“I don’t know who you are talking about, but can I suggest that while doing that you make him listen to “It’s a small world” sang by a 4 years old choir? It’s the worst torture I can think of.”

 

Wait he heard Ermal talking about putting tiny books in someone’s asshole and burn it and his only reaction was to laugh and give suggestions? Was this man even real?

 

Silvia laughed and thanked Fabrizio. The barista took their empty cups and left. It was their cue to leave, so they went to the counter to pay. It wasn’t Fabrizio who took care of it sadly. Ermal paid for them both. Once outside Silvia paused and looked at him with a smile.

 

“He has a pleasing voice and he seems nice. Okay I approve him. You can date him.”

 

“I told you I don’t care about what you think.”

 

 It was a lie. Erma knew that there was a good chance for Silvia to be okay with Fabrizio, but he was still stressed. But if his nearly sister approved then he will try to get closer to him.

 

“But wait, Si, he is probably straight.”

 

“Dear god Ermal do I have to teach you everything? Flirt with him lightly, not too much to not make him uncomfortable and see how he responds! Seriously you’re such a dumbass.”

 

Ermal didn’t even answered the insult, it was so normal for them to call each other dumbass. He thought about it. Flirting? With a man? He never did that before, but he was more than ready to try.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this one is longer!  
> I really hope you will like it

The next day, after his morning classes Ermal went to the café. Again. For someone who didn’t like coffee shops that much he goes to this one a lot. But he had a good reason to, well two good reasons to. The first one was that he finally found someone able to make coffee just like Ermal liked it. The second reason was that he was going to flirt with the certain someone able to make coffee just like Ermal liked it. He spent most of the night on internet to learn “how to subtly flirt with a possible straight man and not scare him away” and now he felt ready. Well as ready as one could be for flirting with another man for the first time. Ermal already knew that he was bisexual, but he never dated a man before, or even kissed one. He didn’t know how it worked.

 

He entered the café and was immediately disappointed to not see Fabrizio behind the counter. Damn it. How was he supposed to flirt with him if he wasn’t even here? Trying to not pout too much he went to the counter and ordered a camomile tea and a cookie. He really loved cookies okay? He then looked for a table but the one he occupied the last times was currently taken. It didn’t help improving his mood at all. That’s when he heard someone calling him. He turned around and saw Fabrizio at a table waving at him.

 

_Oh no. He has glasses. God, he looks so good like that.  Abort the mission, abort the mission!_

 

He went to Fabrizio’s table, still not able to recover from the sight of Fabrizio with glasses.

 

“Hi Fabrizio, what are you doing here?”

 

“Hey Ermal, how are you? I’m studying for my classes. Do you want to sit?”

 

_YES!_

 

“Oh, but I don’t want to disturb you if you are studying.”

 

_Ermal Meta shut up right now and sit on that chair. If he asks you if you want to sit with him, you sit with him.  You have a mission, you must flirt!_

 

His inner voice sounded more and more like Silvia, it was very disturbing. Fabrizio reassured him that he won’t disturb him, he needed a break anyway, so Ermal sat. He looked at the papers on the table while Fabrizio put them in his bag. There were a lot of schemes, drawings and even more notes.

 

“What’s all this about?”

 

“The birth of a star.”

 

“Wow, impressive. So, you’re a student?”

 

_Yes Ermal, get to know him. The more you know the easier it will be to attack!_

 

“Yes, I’m doing a PhD in astrophysics.”

 

Oh wow. Ermal didn’t know what to say. He always loved the stars so to know that his “crush” loved them too was a very good thing. But wait a PhD? Then Fabrizio was far older than him! Shit.

 

“A PhD? Wow. It’s your first year?”

 

“My last actually. I’m 27.  And you? I guess that you are an English major, no?”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“Yesterday you were talking about _The Sun also rides_ and I might be a disaster in English literature, but I saw enough students working on it to know that it’s something you study in the English major. Am I right?”

 

He remembered. Fabrizio remembered the book he was talking about yesterday and Ermal wasn’t even talking to him! That was surprising, and sweet. Ermal was truly melting now. This guy seemed very nice and sweet.

 

“Yes, I’m in the second year of my degree. I am 20.”

 

A seven years gap. It’s a lot.  It scared Ermal a bit.

 

“Second year? How is it possible that you never went here last year? It’s a pretty popular place among students.”

 

“Oh, I don’t usually like café. My order is quite complicated, and people send me me weird looks when I order my coffee with a lot of sugar and even more cream. You’re the first one who got it right, and I didn’t even order it.”

 

_Yes, compliment him, it will please him, and he will fall in love._

 

Okay Ermal was now convinced that Silvia somehow entered his mind and was live commenting everything he did or saw.

 

Fabrizio seemed very happy and sent him a bright smile. He truly needed to stop doing that thing with his cheeks when he smiled, it was far too cute. The glasses, a beautiful smile, a beautiful face **and** tattoos? It was a bit too much for Ermal.

 

“I’m flattered, usually people don’t like this coffee because it’s too sweet. But it’s a lie, there is no such as thing as “too sweet”.”

 

Ermal was melting. This man was nearly perfect. They stayed silent for a moment. It was nice, relaxing. One of the waitress came to give his order to Ermal. Camomile wasn’t his favourite drink, but it was the only thing that tempted it, if not for the delicious coffee Fabrizio made.

 

 They continued to talk for another 10 minutes until Ermal was bothered by something. It was something about Fabrizio that “disturbed” him. Not really disturbed but surprised him. His way of talking. He was using words and tunes of phrase Ermal never heard before.

 

“I’m sorry Fabrizio but I have to ask: where are you from?”

 

“Oh, you say that because I mostly speak the roman dialect, right? I’m from Rome and even nearly 3 years in Milan didn’t change my way of talking.”

 

“Rome? That’s pretty far away.”

 

“Yeah, I had to come to Milan for my studies, Rome didn’t have the PhD I wanted, and Milan did.”

 

Ermal waited for him to explain more, he really wanted to know more about the man.

 

“Well Milan was more about learning how the universe works and Rome was more about learning how to do researches. Both are good, but I preferred Milan. I don’t regret it, I love this city. Even if Rome will still be my favourite city in the world. And you? You’re from Milan?”

 

“Oh, not at all. I’m from Bari. It’s even further away than Rome.”

 

“What are doing here then? No offence.”

 

“None taken. I just wanted to see something else and Milan was the first university to accept me so…”

 

Fabrizio nodded, he understood. They talked about the city, about their cities too. It was nice, they were both relaxed. Ermal learnt that Fabrizio grew up in a poor neighbourhood in a building where nearly only his relatives lived in. He was happy growing up. Ermal told him that he was Albanian, and Fabrizio immediately wanted to know more and asked a lot of questions. It was the usual questions like “where it is?”, “can you say something in Albanian?” Ermal didn’t mind, he always liked to talk about his country. He just didn’t like the memories attached to it.

 

“I’m sorry, I must be bothering you with my questions, everybody must be asking you that all the time.”

 

Fabrizio seemed embarrassed and sincere. He was sweet and caring. Ermal liked it.

 

“No don’t worry, it’s fine. I like talking about Albania anyway. And, I don’t mind if it’s you.”

 

Okay this one was risky. Was it too obvious? Will Fabrizio realise that Ermal is flirting with him?

 

“Hahaha thank you!”

 

Apparently not. That was disappointing but at the same time Ermal was glad he didn’t notice his flirting attempt, it was embarrassing to do that, and he felt quite insecure to do so.

 

After nearly two hours of talking they both had to leave because of their classes. Ermal sent a message to Silvia to tell her everything. He didn’t see the time flew by, which was a good sign when it came to make friends according to Ermal. He like Fabrizio, he could see him becoming a friend one day. Or more?

 

_Yes, let him be more! Get that dick!_

 

His inner voice was scaring him, it truly sounded like Silvia. But yes, more would be great. But friends would be a good start.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is angst in this one ! I don't write angst that often so I hope it's not so bad

Two weeks. Every day for two weeks Ermal went to the café, except for the Sunday because they were closed. It quickly became a part of his routine. Every Monday, Tuesday afternoon, Friday and Saturday morning he would go to the café to see Fabrizio and order a coffee with a lot of sugar and even more cream and a cookie. He would talk with Fabrizio a little bit during his break over a smoke. The Thursday and Wenesday he would order a camomile and a cookie because Fabrizio didn’t work this day. But he would often be sitting at a table near the window. Ermal would then sit with him. They would talk about their life sometimes or just study. Fabrizio would explain to him how the universe works and Ermal would tell him the analyse of the text he was currently working on. After two days they exchanged phone numbers and texted daily. Sometimes Fabrizio would send him selfies of him working or just wandering in parcs or in his apartment. They were all bad, with his thumb on the camera. Ermal loved all those selfies.

 

It was a very nice relationship, the two of them being friends. But the problem was that the more Ermal knew about Fabrizio the more he liked him. More than just a friend. Of course, he already planned to flirt with him to see if this could be something else but when he decided that he wouldn’t have mind to just stay friends with Fabrizio, but now… Now it was far more complicated. But he wanted to be friends first, like this Ermal would always have their friendship. He thought about what Silvia said about his plan:

 

“Yes, yes be friends but be careful! If the Sims taught us one thing is that once you are best friend with someone you are more likely to not get that dick. Or pussy.”

 

Sometimes he didn’t know why they were friends in the first place. But he should probably listen to her weird advices, they were always surprisingly helpful.

 

But one day it changed. Ermal and Fabrizio’s relationship changed. At least Ermal’s perception of their relationship changed. Ermal was going to the shop when he saw Fabrizio in the street. He happily got closer to him to say hello. That’s when he noticed the woman next to him. She was beautiful, and they were laughing together. They seemed close. Fabrizio saw him and waved at him. Ermal waved and went to them, even if he didn’t want to. Maybe they were just friends after all.

 

“Hi Ermal! How are you?”

 

“I’m fine, what are you doing around here?”

 

_Great can you sound even more harsh and unhappy to see him? It would really help._

 

“We were just walking, we were heading to Giada’s place. Oh, but I didn’t even present you. Giada this is Ermal. Ermal this is Giada.”

 

The woman, Giada, shook his hand with a big smile. Damn, they really looked good together. Ermal tried to not feel too jealous, she did nothing wrong.

 

“You’re the Ermal I’ve heard about! Apparently, you’re the only one who can drink his horrible coffee. That’s very impressive.”

 

“My coffee isn’t horrible!”

 

“It’s way too sweet amore.”

 

_Amore. Well fuck._

 

“Ermal defend me!”

 

Ermal didn’t want to. He really had the impression to disturb a couple laughing together. Which they were. He didn’t know what to do.

 

“Fabrizio’s coffee is the best. Now if you would excuse me I have some shopping to do. See you later.”

 

“Ermal are you alright?”

 

Could he stop sounding so worried, please? Ermal couldn’t bear it. Not right now.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m just feeling tired.”

 

“You should go back to your apartment if you don’t feel good. Do you want us to come with you?”

 

Of course, Fabrizio’s girlfriend was nice. How could she not be? Ermal shook his head. He left the couple and went home. He will go shopping the next day.

 

Once he was home he began to cry. It didn’t realise he was crying at first, it was only when the tears feel on the floor that he noticed. Now that he began to cry he couldn’t stop. It was stupid, of course Fabrizio was straight. And of course, he had a girlfriend. Everyone would dream to date someone as amazing as Fabrizio. Even Ermal. He knew Fabrizio was straight, but he hoped, deep down he hoped that maybe Fabrizio liked him too. But no, they were just going to be friends. Ermal told himself a hundred time that friends were better than nothing but right now he didn’t even want to be friends. He waned to be Fabrizio’s boyfriend, to call him “amore” too and to kiss him like Giada was probably doing right now. Giada. He couldn’t even bring himself to hate her. How could he? It wasn’t her fault if Fabrizio would never love him back. It wouldn’t be fair for her and for Fabrizio. But if only she could be mean, if only she could be arrogant about the fact that she dated Fabrizio Mobrici. But she wasn’t, she was nice and if Fabrizio loved her it meant that she was a great person.

 

He called Silvia, he needed her. He really needed her right now. He tried to explain what happened to her by the phone, but he was still writing, and he didn’t make any sense. Silvia heard the crying.

 

“I’ll be her in 5 minutes. Go change to comfortable clothes okay? I’ll be right here in 5 minutes.”

 

She didn’t lie, 5 minutes later she was in his apartment. She immediately hugged him and caressed his hair. It always calmed him down.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“He’s straight Silvia. He has a girlfriend.”

 

She didn’t answer, she simply hugged him tighter will he was telling her everything.

 

“I’m sorry Erm, I’m so sorry.”

 

She then cooked him a meal with the few foods left in his kitchen and put him to bed. It was nearly like Ermal’s mom used to do when he was sick, except that Silvia didn’t speak Albanian to him or sang Albanian songs to sing him to sleep. Silvia might seem immature and irresponsible at first, but she was truly the best friend Ermal could hope for. He finally went to sleep in the middle of the afternoon.

 

He never thought that he would ever cry for a guy, or a girl, like that but fate decided against it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic, please tell me if there was things that were bad


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today the angst continues and Fabrizio makes aproposition to Ermal.

The next day Ermal’s eyes were puffy and red. He felt stupid for crying like that. What was he expecting exactly? That Fabrizio would be attracted to men? That he would be attracted to him? Ha. What a joke.

 

He didn’t want to go to the café, he didn’t want to see Fabrizio. Who was he kidding, of course he did. But he didn’t want to see him knowing that he would never love him back. He debated internally about whatever or not he should go to the coffee shop. And, too lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice that he was already in front of the café. Damn it. Betrayed by his own body. He entered the café. He was so weak, he really wanted to see Fabrizio. He didn’t work today because it was Wednesday

 

He immediately saw him, he was putting a sign on the café’s board. He looked up to see Ermal and gave him a bright smile.

 

“Ermal! Are you feeling better?”

 

_No at all, I want to die because you’re dating a girl who is obviously not me._

 

“Yes, I’m sorry if I worried you. What’s the sign?”

 

Ermal looked at it more closely, it was for a concert Saturday night. A band called Ameba 4. Fabrizio looked a bit embarrassed.

 

“It’s my band, we’re doing a small gig here in 4 days. You are of course free to come.”

 

Of course, Ermal will be here! Fabrizio on a stage must be such a view. Seeing him doing…doing what by the way?

 

“Of course, I’ll be here! What do you do in the band?”

 

“I sing and play guitar sometimes.”

 

Oh god Fabrizio singing. His voice was so beautiful, Ermal couldn’t wait to hear him sing.

 

“That’s great! I play guitar too.”

 

“Really? That’s awesome!”

 

Ermal didn’t tell him that he also sang and wrote some songs, he wasn’t confident enough about his voice and his songs. He couldn’t show it to Fabrizio, it would be terribly embarrassing. The only people who knew were Silvia and his Gran-gran, who was constantly telling him to write in Albanian instead of Italian.

 

Ermal ordered a drink and then sat with Fabrizio at their usual table beside the windows. He didn’t speak about Giada, not wanting to think about Fabrizio being in a relationship, it hurt too much. Luckily Fabrizio didn’t talk about her either. Instead they talked abut music, about Fabrizio’s experience, about the band, how Ermal got into music…

 

“My mom was a violinist in Albania, she is very good at it. She’s the one who introduced me to music.”

 

“She doesn’t play anymore?”

 

“No, she used to be in an orchestra but after we arrived in Italy she had to find another job, so we could live well.”

 

“That’s sad for her. But it’s great if she managed to pass her passion to you. For me it was one of my uncle who had a guitar and who taught me how to play it.”

 

It was at this moment that Giada appeared. She went to them.

 

_Damn it, can she stops being beautiful for 2 minutes? I’m trying to prove myself that I’m straight here._

 

Okay so his inner voice was definitely Silvia. That explained so much. But she had a point, Giada was beautiful. She hugged Fabrizio and sat next to him.

 

“Hello Ermal, do you feel better than yesterday?”

 

“Yes, thank you.”

 

“I’m glad! So, what were you talking about?”

 

“About the concert and music.”

 

“Oh, I can’t wait for it! You’ll see Ermal they are all so good and Fabrizio’s singing is the best.”

 

Fabrizio was now blushing. They were cute together.

 

_Stop being cute. You disgust me with your love._

 

“I’m not the best, but I do my best.”

 

“Which is the best.”

 

“Not this debate again.”

 

Ermal sat there and looked at them debating on who was the most talented of them, showering the other with love and compliments. It made him sick.

 

“Well I have to go to the library. Giada it was nice seeing you. Bye.”

 

He didn’t wait for them to answer and left as quickly as possible. He mentally insulted himself for his lack of politeness, what would his mother say? He went to the library and throw himself in the analysis of Poe’s poetry for hours. He wanted to think about anything but Fabrizio and Giada being together and being a cute couple.

 

On Friday afternoon he received a text from Fabrizio. He was studying for his phonetics class and was so glad to finally have something else to think about. And it was Fabrizio, so it was even better. Ermal knew he should stop being so happy whenever he was talking or texting Fabrizio because he was already taken but he couldn’t help himself. He opened the text.

 

From: Bizio

To: Ermal

**Hi Ermal! I hope I don’t disturb you.**

From: Ermal

To: Bizio

**No don’t worry, I was working on phonetics so it’s a good thing you texted.**

From: Bizio

To: Ermal

**Hahaha glad I make you think of something else, I know you hate this class.**

 

Could he stop being so cute and caring? He wasn’t helping Ermal getting over him.

 

From: Bizio

To: Ermal

**So, I was texting to ask you something. Our guitarist, Gabrielo, is sick and we have no one to replace him and you said that you play guitar so…do you think you can do it?**

**It’s okay if you don’t want to or don’t feel ready to go on stage (I know you never played in pubic), we will find another guitarist, but I would really love to hear you play.**

 

Ermal’s breath stopped. He didn’t know what to say. Fabrizio wanted him to play guitar for the gig, but Ermal never played in front of a crowd. Fabri said that it was okay if he didn’t feel ready but at the same time Ermal wanted to play, he wanted to help Fabrizio. But would he be able to do it? Was he good enough?

 

He sent a text to Silvia, maybe she could help him.

 

From: Ermal

To: Major annoyance

**Fabri wants me to replace their guitarist for their gig.**

 

He joined the screenshots of the messages Fabrizio sent him.

 

From: Major annoyance

To: Ermal

**Okay first he is so sweet omg, is he real?**

**Go for it girl!**

**If you want and feel ready for it, then go! It would be a great experience.**

**Fabrizio will be onstage for you and I will be in the public for you.**

**You’re great at guitar Ermal! Don’t worry about that.**

 

Ermal thought bout it for a few minutes. He really wanted to play, and it was only a gig. He took a deep breath before texting Fabrizio.

 

From: Ermal

To: Bizio

**Okay, I’ll do it. Thank you for thinking of me.**

 

From: Bizio

To: Ermal

**Awesome thank you so much!!**

**Of course, you’re the first I thought of ;)**

 

Ermal was dying. Fabrizio was doing nothing to help him. He thought about him to play if his band first. Fabrizio asked for his email, so he could send him the sheet music they would paly the next day. Ermal thanked him and sent another text to Silvia to tell her that he would play. She was ecstatic about the news. Ermal was still stressed.

He spent his evening and the next day working on the music. He had to do his best for Fabrizio and his band. The songs were all beautiful, Ermal couldn’t wait to hear them and mostly to listen to Fabrizio singing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading it ! I hope you liked it


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On today's chapter : it's time for Ameba 4 concert ! How will it go ? Will Ermal's problems and concerns fly away or will he drown in them ?

Ermal looked at himself in the mirror. He could do this. He could go on the stage and play. He could do this. He was ready, he trained all day and yesterday’s evening. He will not let Fabrizio down. He checked his outfit one more time. A white t-shirt, a necklace, a pair of jeans, boots and a bracelet. That should do. He added a leather jacket, grabbed his guitar and left for the café.

 

He was nervous, he never played for a crowd before. And what if Silvia couldn’t come after all? What if, after thinking about it, Fabrizio didn’t want him to play? What if he wasn’t good enough? What if he fucked up everything and ruined the concert? Why did he say yes? Why did he think that it was a good idea?

 

He arrived in front of the café, paler than usual and having troubles breathing. Oh god, he couldn’t do a panic attack now. He forced himself to take some deep breaths and saw Silvia running to him.

 

“Ermal are you okay? I saw you having troubles breathing and trembling, you don’t seem good. Don’t worry you’ll be fine! Here take some deep breaths. You already did? Good, do some more.”

 

She was helping him to breath and caressing his back while telling him that he will be fine. Ermal was glad she was here with him. They hugged and entered the coffee shop. They went by the stage where Fabrizio, Giada and the band were. Ermal’s brain stopped when he saw Fabrizio.

 

Fabrizio was wearing ripped jeans, a black shirt opened to the third button letting Ermal see his chest, necklaces, rings and most importantly: his hair was slicked back. He looks good, more than good he looked hotter than ever. Ermal couldn’t stop looking at him.

 

“Damn Ermal, he is fine!”

 

Thanks for stating the obvious facts Silvia. Ermal already knew, he was dying over here. They got closer to the band and Giada. Fabrizio was the first one to see them.

 

“Ermal, Silvia! Hi! Thank you for coming Silvia and thank you again Ermal. Here I’m going to present you.”

 

He put his arm around Ermal’s neck and turned to the band, pointing every member.

 

“This is Piero our pianist, Antonio our drummer and Michele our bassist. Guys this is Ermal, our temporary guitarist.”

 

All the members shook his hand and thanked him for being here. They were all laughing together and were obviously very close. Ermal presented Silvia who talked with Antonio, apparently she saw him in her self-defence class. Ermal couldn’t stop looking at Fabrizio. His hair made him look so handsome.

 

“So Ermal, do you feel ready?”

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

_Liar, you are panicking._

 

“Great! Don’t worry I’m sure you will be great. You look good by the way.”

 

Ermal tried to repress a blush. It probably meant nothing.

 

“Thanks, you look good to. Your hair doesn’t look like a bird nest for once.”

 

“Hahaha but yours still look like a poodle.”

 

It was at this moment that Piero came into the conversation.

 

“Oh yes Fabrizio looks really good, he really made an effort tonight. Who could that be for, um?”

 

Fabrizio was blushing and looking away. That’s when it hit him. Giada. He looked that good for Giada. How could he forget that? Talking about the devil, Giada also joined the conversation.

 

“Oh, are we talking about Fabri’s look? Great, you better appreciate my hard work to make him look that hot because it was difficult, the man has no fashion sense.”

 

“Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny Giada. Oh, by the way, look who’s here.”

 

Giada turned to see whoever Fabrizio was pointing and if this was an anime her eyes would have transformed in hearts and flowers would have appeared in the background. Her smile was so bright Ermal nearly regretted not bringing sunglasses. She called the person.

 

“Agata!”

 

Ermal turned and saw a pretty woman coming to them. Well more precisely to Giada. She literally threw herself to Giada while screaming “Giadaaaaa” before kissing her.

 

_Wait what???_

 

What was happening? Ermal was completely lost. Giada was with Fabrizio, no? Then why was she kissing the girl that just arrived? Ermal turned to Piero and Fabrizio.

 

“They are together?”

 

He needed answers, right now.

 

“Yes. Is that a problem for you?”

 

Fabrizio sounded a bit worried. Ermal turned to see the couple. Giada was kissing Agata’s forehead while Agata was hugging her.

 

“Not at all they are adorable. I was just surprised.”

 

That was an understatement, he spent the whole week crying and moping because he thought Fabrizio was dating Giada. Which wasn’t true because apparently Giada was dating Agata. Ermal didn’t lie when he said that the two girls were adorable, they were obviously in love. Ermal wished that someday someone could look at him the way Agata looked at Giada. He looked at Silvia who was as lost as him. But then, if Fabrizio didn’t dress up like that for Giada then who was it for?

 

_Maybe it’s for you…_

 

Shut up inner Silvia, Ermal didn’t need to get all his hopes up again. Not now.

 

Agata let go of her girlfriend and turned to them with a smile. She was very pretty, noted Ermal, she and Giada made a beautiful couple.

 

“So, you must be Ermal right? Thank you for replacing Gabrielo, especially in such a short notice. I’ve heard a lot about you. And you are Silvia, his best friend, right? Nice to meet you, I’m Agata, friend of the band and girlfriend of the beautiful woman you see here.”

 

Giada kissed her cheek and Ermal heard Silvia making a small “aww” next to him.

 

“Okay that’s very cute but we have to go on stage now. Let’s go guys!”

 

Piero ruined the moment and Ermal felt his stress coming back. Silvia hugged him and wished him good luck. Fabrizio got closer to him and brushed his back.

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll be great up there, I’m sure of it.”

 

Ermal relaxed a little and got his guitar out of its case. He followed the band on the stage and placed himself where Michele told him to, in front of a mic. He looked at the crowd. There were around 100 people looking at them. He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, right in the mic. It made a loud noise, and everyone looked at him. Oh no. He has been on stage for less than 5 minutes and he already managed to fuck everything up. Now everyone was staring. He looked at Fabrizio, panicked. The band looked at each other and then all took a deep breath and exhaled loudly in their mics. The crowed laughed a bit. Fabrizio began to speak.

 

“Hi everyone, we are Ameba 4, thank you for coming tonight. We hope you will have a good time.”

 

The crowd cheered, and in the front row 3 girls cheered louder than anyone. It was Agata, Giada and Silvia. Ermal smiled, they were adorable. Fabrizio turned to the band and muttered:

 

“Okay guys let’s go with Libero. Ermal you okay?”

 

Ermal nodded and they began to play. He was still nervous but less than before. The band really tried to make him feel at ease. He played as well as he could and apparently that was enough because Fabrizio and the other members were smiling at him. And then Fabrizio began to sing. Ermal already has tried to imagine what his singing voice could be like but this…This was nothing like he imagined, nothing like he ever heard. It was beautiful. Ermal was mesmerized by Fabrizio. He has such a presence on stage and, it felt stupid to say so but, the man seemed born to be on stage. To sing like that. He was obviously having a lot of fun right now, and the first song wasn’t even finished yet.

 

In the middle of their second song Ermal saw Agata point at him while talking to Silvia. Silvia nodded. Ermal couldn’t understand what they said but after that the three girls began to scream.

 

“Go Ermal go! We love you Ermal! Whooooo!!! You’re the best!!”

 

Ermal tried to not laugh too hard but he was touched by their gesture. It was nice of them, especially from Agata who he just met. They were screaming so much that after the song Fabrizio took the mic, laughing like crazy, to tell them to stop.

 

“If the three beautiful groupies in the first row could stop cheering only for the temporary guitarist it would be nice, we are getting jealous here.”

 

The girls looked at each other before screaming their love for the other members.

 

“That’s better! And message to the rest of the crowd: don’t hesitate to imitate them, it’s always very welcomed.”

 

The crowd joined the groupies by screaming and applauding.

 

“Now that’s what I’m talking about!”

 

Fabrizio turned to the band and told them that they were going to play Soluzioni. Ermal’s stress came back. There was a guitar solo in this song. Fabrizio asked him if he was still good. Ermal managed to nod. He could do it. The song went fine and suddenly it was his tun. He took a few breaths and began to play, squeezing his eyes shut. He did his best and played like he never did.

 

After his solo he opened his eyes. He heard the crowd cheering, he saw Agata and Giada screaming, he saw Silvia smiling at him while cheering, she was proud of him. He turned and saw Fabrizio smiling at him so brightly and mouthing “congratulations”. He was proud of himself at this moment.

 

The concert continued for an hour, the crowd seemed to love them. They bowed and thanked them. The moment they went off stage their friends went to them all excited.

 

“That was amazing!”

 

“You were all so good, everyone loved it!”

 

“Wow I didn’t know your group, but I am now a fan!”

 

Silvia hugged Ermal, told him how proud she was and how wonderful he has been up there. It was at this moment that Piero and Michele each put an arm around Ermal’s neck and waist while Antonio was ruffling his hair.

 

“Damn Ermal you were good! You had no reason to be nervous at all.”

 

“Yeah your solo was so awesome!”

 

“Gabrielo will is going to be so proud, just like we are.”

 

Ermal was a bit taken aback by their familiarity and closeness. But it was nice, they felt like a family even if he just met them. They let him go and Fabrizio hugged him. God Ermal couldn’t get enough of his hugs. His powerful arms were around his back and Ermal could feel his breath in his neck.

 

_Don’t get a boner! Please for the love of god don’t get a boner._

 

Inner Silvia’s advices were getting less and less helpful. Ermal already knew that getting a boner while hugging his, probably straight, crush and in front of their friends wasn’t a good idea. 

 

“Ermal you were amazing! Thank you so much for coming.”

 

“Thanks, you all, you were all awesome as well.”

 

Giada proposed that they all went to celebrate to a bar close to the café. They all put their instruments in Michele’s van and followed Giada and Agata to the bar. Once they were sitting and all had drinks Giada made a toast.

 

“To Ameba 4 for the concert, to Ermal for slaying the songs even if he didn’t have much time to repeat and to Agata for making it to the concert and being the best girlfriend!”

 

They repeated it, well they tried because the toast was so long that with everyone saying it at the same time it didn’t make any sense. After drinking some of his beer Ermal turned to Agata.

 

“You nearly didn’t make it to the concert?”

 

“No, my train was late, and I had to go back to our apartment to drop my suit case before coming. But I came in time and that’s all that matter!”

 

“Your train? You were away?”

 

“Yes, I was in Rome for 3 days. There were conferences about migrants and North Korea and I’m doing a thesis about North Korean refugees. Oh, and Fabri thank you again for letting me stay at your parents, you’re a life saver.”

 

Fabrizio looked up to them and smiled to Agata.

 

“It’s natural, I wasn’t going to let you pay for an hotel while my parents live in Rome and have a spare bed.”

 

The whole group continued to talk. Silvia and Ermal were getting along with them well, they were fun people to be around. Ermal didn’t know how it happened but at some point, he and Fabrizio were sitting next to each other. And they were close. Very close. Ermal was getting quite drunk and didn’t have the total control on his body. That’s the excuse he was going to use to explain the fact that his head was on Fabrizio’s shoulder.

 

After 30 minutes in the bar they decided that it was already late and that they should all come home. Ermal didn’t let go of Fabrizio who was soberer than him. Silvia asked Fabrizio if he could get Ermal home, she would be more reassured if she knew that Ermal didn’t went home alone. Fabrizio didn’t point out that she could take him home because she was his best friend and knew where he lived. Instead he just grabbed both of their jackets and helped Ermal putting his. He said good bye to his friends and began to walk with Ermal still holding his arm.

 

Ermal guided him as well as he could while being drunk. He was talking in a mix of Barese and Albanian, Fabrizio couldn’t understand a thing but to be honest nobody would have. And it was a good thing because when Ermal is drunk he tells the truth.

 

“You know Fabri, you are the most handsome man I’ve ever see. But you’re also the nicest. How can you be so sweet Fabri?”

 

“Ermal I don’t understand a thing. Try to speak in proper Italian please.”

 

“No because if I do then you’ll understand that I love you and you’ll be disgusted and I don’t want you to be disgust.”

 

“I still don’t understand. Where do we turn now?”

 

Eventually they managed to arrive to Ermal’s apartment. Fabrizio asked him if he felt good enough to go there alone or if he wanted him to leave.

 

“No that’s okay, I’m okay.”

 

That Fabrizio understood. He hugged Ermal one last time, thanking him again for the concert. Ermal hugged him back and right before entering his building he paused and looked at Fabrizio. His drunken brain had an idea. He leaned towards Fabrizio and kissed his cheek.

 

“Goodnight Bizio!”

 

He entered his building before Fabrizio could react. He was so happy, drunken by alcohol and the adrenaline of the concert. He will have the time to regret the kiss tomorrow, if he remembered it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading it and for your support !


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today Ermal and Silvia analyse what happened during the concert !
> 
> This chapter is way shorter than yestearday's, I'm sorry

Ermal and Silvia were in Ermal’s living room to analyse the situation. It was 8 am and Erma was hungover, so it was mostly Silvia talking and thinking about the situation while Ermal was trying to not fall asleep. From time to time she was punching him in the arm, so he would wake up.

 

“Ermal, concentrate this is your love life!”

 

He mumbled something about being concentrate. His eyes were shut so he could concentrate more okay?

 

“So! A lot happened last night. First you slew everything during the concert and I sent the videos to your mom she is very proud of you.”

 

Of course, she was. His mom was always proud of him, he knew that, but it made him feel warm inside to know that his mother supported him.

 

“Also, the fact that the band and the girls are all very nice and I love them.”

 

The band had been so nice with them, making them feel welcomed immediately. Ermal liked them a lot and was eager to see them again.

 

“And last but certainly not least let’s talk about Fabrizio. And there are things to discuss! His looks: oh my god have you seen him? Of course, you did you were dribbling over his chest. Damn Ermal you chose well, this guy is hot as hell. Even more yesterday!”

 

Ermal couldn’t hide a smile at the thought of Fabrizio during the concert. If Ermal thought, he was sexy at the beginning of the gig it was nothing compared to Fabrizio sweating and singing. His shirt opened, his hair slicked back, his smile, his eyes, everything about this man was irresistible. Ermal has fallen quite hard for him, it was rather terrifying. Next to him Silvia continued to talk.

 

“Let’s not forget the fact that he is single! We will have to ask for some explanations regarding the “amore” because that is weird. Normally I would have say that maybe he is Giada’s side dish but it’s impossible. Giada and Agata are too relationship goals for Giada to have a side dish. So Ermal now that we know that he is single you can attack!”

 

“You forget that he is straight.”

 

“Bullshit. The way Fabrizio looked at you? How you two interacted? That’s not “no homo, bro”. That guy wants you dick, I’m sure of it. Wait no, he seems too vanilla for this. That guy wants your dick and you heart!”

 

Never let Silvia ramble alone at 8am on Sunday after a night of drinking, the result is…the result is, nothing to add there.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Oh Ermal, my baby boy, don’t tell me that I have to tell you how gay sex works.”

 

“No!”

 

“Great because I have no idea how it works!”

 

“I meant what do you mean the way he looked at me and the way we interacted?”

 

She looked like he was stupid.

 

“Oh, come on, you can’t be that blind! He looked at you like you were the only person in the room, like…like Agata and Giada looked at each other!”

 

“You’re really going to use them as an example for everything?”

 

“Can’t help it, those girls are goals. Anyway, what I meant was that you too seemed in love. The level of gayness was high last night.”

 

Oh my god.

 

_Oh my god._

 

Does that mean that…

 

_Ermal is going to get that dick! Yes!_

 

No! Does that mean that maybe Fabrizio liked him too? Suddenly what he did last night came to his mind. He turned to Silvia.

 

“I kissed his cheek. I told him that I loved him and kissed his cheek.”

 

“You what? Ermal you little shit I planned a whole attack plan for you, I analysed the situation for hours and you don’t even think of telling me this? What kind of best friend are you? How did he react? Good? Did he kiss you? Did he said that he loved you too?”

 

“He didn’t understand when I said that I loved him because I was talking in hieroglyphs, he couldn’t understand a thing. And I left before he could react when I kissed him on the cheek.”

 

“You coward. Okay. Okay, that changes everything.”

 

“Does it?”

 

“Yes!”

 

She then spent an hour telling him must flirt with Fabrizio, how to see if he was interested and how to seduce him. Ermal fell asleep in the middle of the speech. It wasn’t a great loss anyway considering that one of the advice was “go to the café naked, if he looks at you dick then he’s interested.” Why were they friends again?

 

Monday afternoon after his classes he went to the café. He really hoped it wasn’t going to be awkward between them. Why did his drunk brain decided to kiss him? Okay it was only his cheek but for Ermal this was big okay?

 

When he entered the coffee shop he saw Piero sitting at a table. He waved at him and smiled. He went to the counter. Shit it was a girl and not Fabrizio, who was also behind the counter, who took care of him. Well that “s what he thought because as soon as Fabrizio saw him he rushed to take the girl’s place.

 

“I will take care of this one Sophia, hi Ermal how are you?”

 

Was this flirting? Was this what Silvia was talking about yesterday, the way Fabrizio acts with him? Does Ermal has a chance? When he saw the bright smile, his friend sent him he couldn’t help but hope that yes, it was.

 

“Hi Bizio, I’m good and you?”

 

“I’m fine. The same as usual?”

 

“Is that why you took the place of that girl, to take care of my order?”

 

Ermal nearly said “to take care of me” but it would have been too much. Fabrizio didn’t look at him in the eye when he answered.

 

“Well I only want the best for our clients and the people I care about.”

 

How was Ermal supposed to survive to that? Fabrizio Mobrici was going to be his death and Ermal wasn’t even complaining. The barista was hot and adorable at the same time, it was very impressive. How did he manage to do that?

 

Ermal went to Piero who was looking at him weird. It scared him. Maybe he did something wrong. What did he do wrong? Ermal tried to not panic while walking to the pianist. He sat with him.

 

“Hi Piero, how are you?”

 

“I’m fine. And you?”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

The silence was awkward. And stressing.  Ermal was drumming on the table with his fingers and looking around nervously. He should probably say something but everything he had in mind felt wrong. Don’t panic Ermal, don’t panic.

 

“So since when do you- “

 

“Okay I’m not going to- “

 

They spoke at the same time. They stopped and looked at each other. Ermal gestured to Piero to tell him to speak first. What he was going to say was probably far more interesting than Ermal’s “since when do you play piano?”

 

“Okay so. I’m not going to beat the brush, what is it between you and Fabrizio.”

 

Ermal’s breath stopped. What?

 

“Well we are friends and…I... I don’t understand.”

 

“It’s simple, do you like Fabrizio?”

 

Ermal turned to the counter nervously. Did Fabrizio hear that? No, he was too far away and busy preparing his order.

 

“Yes, of course, we are friends.”

 

Piero sighed.

 

“Ermal. I know you’re not stupid so please don’t act like I was okay. Do you like Fabrizio more than a friend?”

 

His tone was a bit annoyed but softened when he asked the question. Ermal was looking at the table. He muttered a small “yes”, embarrassed by his own behaviour. What was he a teenager or a college student?

 

“But he is straight so…”

 

“Pan.”

 

Ermal looked up to Piero.

 

“What?”

 

“Fabrizio. He’s pansexual.”

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

 

That was…an excellent news!

 

“You mean…”

 

“Look, I love Fabrizio okay? He's my best friend and we've know each other for years so if you decide to try something with him don't fuck this up. Fabrizio is a sweet and caring guy, and anybody would be lucky to have him. You're nice, I like you, so it would bother me to have to beat you up."

 

Was that a blessing? Was Piero weirdly giving him his blessing to date Fabrizio? It was very sweet of him. But wait if Fabrizio’s best friend told him…That meant he had his chance with Fabrizio! Ermal had to ask him on a date. Now. He was so excited and at the same time terrified.

 

Fabrizio came to their table with Ermal’s order with a big smile. Just when he was going to speak Ermal’s body worked on his own. He turned to Fabrizio.

 

“Do you want to go on a date with me?”

 

He heard Piero slap his forehead with his hand.

 

_Mood Piero. Ermal you’re a dumbass._

 

Fabrizio’s eyes went wide. He blushed heavily and opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Shit. Ermal fucked up.

 

_No shit Sherlock._

 

“What?”

 

Fabrizio’s voice was cracked and weak.

 

“Shit I didn’t…I mean not like that... I…”

 

Well now it was too late.

 

“Fabrizio, that’s not really how I planned to do so but do you want to go on a date with me?”

 

Fabrizio seemed to be less lost this time and smiled to him.

 

“I knew my coffee was good but not that much.”

 

_Hey, leave the “smugly little shit” role to Ermal Fabrizio!_

 

Shut up inner Silvia. Ermal looked at him in the eyes.

 

“No, I’m serious. It’s okay if you don’t, don’t worry.”

 

“I do! I do want to go on a date with you.”

 

Fabrizio was blushing, but he looked into Ermal’s eyes anyway. Ermal couldn’t look away but he was pretty sure the tables next to them were staring and that Piero was filming.

 

Ermal was smiling like an idiot. They agreed to go on a date next Friday, so in 5 days. Ermal was over the moon. He had a date. With Fabrizio Mobrici. Fabrizio Mobrici agreed to come on a date with him. Maybe he was going to be Fabrizio Mobrici’s boyfriend. He smiled so much his cheeks hurt.

 

He drank his coffee, listening to Piero’s jokes about them while watching Fabrizio. The barista was looking up to him from time to time and sending him small smiles, he was making Ermal melt. For the moment Ermal was happier than he ever felt, but soon he would be panicking to plan their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading it and see you tomorrow !


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On today's chapter : it's their date !!
> 
> Sorry if there are some msiakes I was in a rush to post it

Ermal was dying. There was too much happening this week. He had three papers due for Friday, including one about adverbs. He was supposed to write 1000 words about adverbs. Sometimes he hated his major. And on top of that he had to plan the perfect date for him and Fabrizio. He still couldn’t believe it, Fabrizio agreed to go on a date with him. It was the best thing that happened this semester, maybe this whole year. Ermal needed this date to go well, he truly wanted Fabrizio to have a good time with him. But with all his work he didn’t have the time to plan anything. He couldn’t ask Fabrizio to move the date to next week, but he didn’t want to push his luck. Maybe Fabrizio would think that he was already being picky, and they weren’t even together yet. Being together. What if they ended being a couple? It would be wonderful but how does it work when you’re with a man? Is it ike with a woman or is it totally different? And why was Ermal assuming that someone like Fabrizio would want to be with someone like Ermal?

 

He forced himself to take a few deep breaths. Fabrizio said yes for the date, it was usually a good sign. Everything was going to be alright. First, he needed to finish this paper and then he could concentrate on his date. It was in only two days. His phone rang, telling him that he had a text. It was Fabrizio, Ermal smiled like an idiot. God he was pathetic.

 

From: Bizio

To: Ermal

**Hi Ermal, is everything alright? You didn’t come to the café today, or yesterday, so I was worrying. Is it still okay for Friday?**

 

Oh no he worried Fabrizio. He was so sweet. And he seemed worried that their date was cancelled, which was stupid. Who would ever cancel a date with Fabrizio Mobrici?

 

From: Ermal

To: Fabrizio

**I’m fine, don’t worry. I just have a lot of work to do. Of course, Friday is still okay! If it’s still okay for you of course.**

 

Okay that was half a lie. Ermal really had too much work to do and if he went to the café he would be distracted by Fabrizio. And…He spent the last…it has been nearly two months going to the café 6 days a week just to see Fabrizio. Ermal was broke. And he needed money for their date. But he couldn’t say that to Fabrizio, it would be embarrassing.

 

From: Bizio

To: Ermal

**Okay great, don’t overdo yourself. Don’t forget to eat and sleep okay? I can’t wait for Friday.**

 

Ermal had to put his phone away for a minute, just to process what just happened. Fabrizio was worried about him, he was worrying about Ermal being okay and well-rested and he couldn’t wait for their date. This was a little bit too much for Ermal. Did he really deserve someone like Fabrizio?

 

Once his paper was finished he concentrated on the date. What should they do? Where should they go? Should they eat? Where? What wasn’t too expensive? As said earlier Ermal was broke so he couldn’t plan something as big as he wanted to. It made him sad, but they could still do something great. To help him planning this he asked for the help of his best friend, this was a mistake, but Silvia would have been offended if he didn’t ask for her help, and of course the power couple/relationship goals who know Fabrizio well: Agata and Giada.

 

They all came in his small apartment to help him. Of course, Silvia came with a white board to plan the “attack”. She truly needed to stop calling every plan “attack plans”.

 

_No, she doesn’t, Silvia you’re doing amazing sweetie!_

 

Of course, inner Silvia wasn’t going to help and support Ermal. Nothing changed here.

 

“Okay so I was thinking of the planetarium? It’s a cool place and stars are romantic. What do you think?”

 

“Um, maybe not Fabrizio spends a good part of his week thinking about stars and I know that he had a big assignment a few days ago. So, something else would be better.”

 

Damnit, Ermal really wanted to go there. Well it would be for another time. If they decide to go on another date.

 

“Okay Erm here’s the plan: you get him here and you two have sex the entire evening and night.”

 

“Silvia no.”

 

Ermal was so blasé about Silvia’s plans. It was always about sex. Not that he didn’t want to have sex with Fabri just not on their first date.

 

“I totally approve of this plan.”

 

“Agata no.”

 

Giada pushed her girlfriend in the couch, Agata was pouting at her. Giada kissed her cheek to make it better. Ermal wanted a relationship like that so bad. With Fabrizio if possible.

 

After one hour of thinking they decided that a restaurant would be nice to begin the evening. Ermal knew a small one, not too expensive and good. It would be perfect. But what to do after?

 

The girls all had things to do, classes to attend or studying, so they left him. Ermal was free so he went for a walk in the streets. Suddenly he saw a poster. That’s it! That would be perfect!

 

Two days later, on Friday evening Ermal was struggling to dress up. Should he dress casually or more formally? He didn’t want to be too formal but not too casual. After 5 outfits he went for a flannel shirt, jeans and boots. He added a necklace and bracelets to it. That seemed nice. His phone rang. Fabrizio texted him to say that he was nearly at the café, where they agreed to meet. Oh no Ermal had to leave now or he was going to be late and Fabrizio would be upset, and he would leave and never want to speak to him ever again. Ermal didn’t function well under pressure.

 

When he arrived in front of the café he saw Fabrizio, who had just arrived. He smiled to him and Ermal melted. Was he really going on a date with him? He was so lucky. Ermal noticed that he tried to do an effort with his hair, it wasn’t done or slicked back sadly but at least Fabrizio tried to brush them. He seemed a bit nervous too. What was Ermal supposed to do? Hug him or kiss his cheek? Fabrizio gave him a quick hug. Okay. Okay that was nice. It helped Ermal relaxing a bit.

 

“Hi Fabri, thanks for coming.”

 

“Thanks for inviting me. Where are we going?”

 

“To the restaurant, I hope you didn’t eat.”

 

They walked to the restaurant. Sometimes they talked but the silence between them was comfortable. Ermal told him about the papers that kept him from going to the café and Fabrizio told him about his big assignment. They quickly arrived at the restaurant. They sat at a table and waited to order. Fabrizio was the first to talk.

 

“I know I said that way too many times already, but I wanted to thank you again for replacing Gabrielo for the concert. It was nice of you and I know it was the first time you play in front of a crowd. Thank you so much.”

 

Wow Ermal didn’t know what to say. Fabrizio seemed truly grateful.

 

“It’s normal and I had fun! But you said you played guitar, you could have play no?”

 

Fabrizio suddenly seemed very shy.

 

“Yes, but I preferred having you to come with us on stage.”

 

Fabrizio didn’t meet his eyes. He was adorable. How? How could such a hot and manly man with tattoos and all be that cute? Ermal didn’t know what to answer to that, so he asked something he’s been asking himself for a long time. Well a week.

 

“I wanted to ask you something.”

 

Fabrizio looked up surprised.

 

 

"Yes?"

 

“The songs during the concert, where were they from? Where did you find them?”

 

Fabrizio blushed. Why?

 

“Oh that. Hum I wrote them. I wrote the lyrics and the music.”

 

Wow. Could that man get anymore perfect?

 

“Really? That’s impressive! All the songs were so good.”

 

Fabrizio blushed harder. That was a good look on him. He smiled shyly.

 

“Thanks. I’m currently writing another song. When it’s finished you would like to come to my place and listen to it? To tell me what you think about the song.”

 

Was that a date? Was he asking Ermal on a second date less than 20 minutes after the beginning of their first one? Okay calm down Ermal, it’s not a date. Calm down.

 

“I would love to! Writing must take you so much time.”

 

“It depends. Libero took me…what 2 weeks? And some only took me 2 days. It depends on my inspiration. Sometimes I have songs ideas during my classes, so I have lyrics or music notes in my astrophysics notes. That’s why I never let anyone read my notes. Because I also write songs sometimes and it’s personal you know. Also, because some are so bad it’s embarrassing.”

 

The waitress arrived and Ermal helped Fabrizio order, advising him to order their burgers while he ordered a pizza. While they were waiting for their food Fabrizio looked at Ermal’s hand on the table. He caressed Ermal’s knuckles before taking his hand. Ermal forgot to breath for a second.

 

_HOY SHIT!_

 

Fabrizio looked at him, silently asking if this was okay. Ermal intertwined their fingers. This was more than okay. He tried to not concentrate on it too much, but this was difficult. Fabrizio talked to him about his family and his love for them was so obvious. Especially for his sister, Romina.

 

“She is an art major in Rome, it’s only her first year but she is so talented. She wants to be a tattoo artist, I will be her first client. We’ve already choose the spot and the drawing. She is adorable. Wait I have photos in my phone."

 

He took out his phone and searched for the photos, still holding Ermal’s hand. Romina was adorable, she looked a lot like Fabrizio. Bizio beamed in happiness when Ermal told him that. He was so cute. How was it possible?

 

They joked and talked all evening while eating, their hands still together. It was so nice, Ermal rarely felt that much at peace.

 

After they both finished their plates Fabrizio began to pile the plates. Ermal looked at him weird.

 

“Bizio what are you doing?”

 

“Piling up the plates so it would be easier for the waitress.”

 

He said that like it was common sense. Ermal was surprised. Every time he thought that Fabrizio couldn’t be nicer he proved him wrong. This theory was confirmed when Fabri paid for the dinner.

 

“Wait no! You can’t pay!”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because I invited you! I’m the one who should pay.”

 

“But you already come to the café everyday…I don’t want you to spend all your money like that.”

 

Oh no. Fabrizio guessed that Ermal was broke. Well shit. God he couldn’t even ring himself to be mad because Fabrizio was so cute. What was that superpower? Ermal smiled to him and took his hand.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Fabrizio smiled back and tighten his grip on Ermal’s hand.

 

“So…what do we do now?”

 

Ermal checked what time it was on his phone. Shit they spent too much time in the restaurant. They will have to hurry to go to the park.

 

“We go to the park. Quick!”

 

Fabrizio was confused but he followed Ermal without asking any questions. They had to run a bit, but they arrived at the park in time.

 

“Ermal, what did you planned?”

 

“Hahaha surprise!”

 

Ermal led them to a spot in the park where they would be comfortable. They sat on the ground next to each other, still holding hands. There were people around them. Fabrizio was more and more confused. Suddenly he jumped when he heard a loud noise. He turned to Ermal who was smiling. Ermal pointed the sky and just as Fabrizio looked up a big red firework exploded. Fabrizio made a happy noise. He loved fireworks since he was a kid!

 

They strayed like that looking at the fireworks, slowly getting closer and closer to each other. The problem was that the night was quite cold, they were in December after all, and Ermal’s jacket was a bit too light. He tried to hide his shaking as best as he could but apparently Fabrizio was looking at him. Without saying anything Fabrizio placed himself behind Ermal and hugged him from behind. He was breathing near Ermal’s ear and Ermal could feel the excitation in his body just before a firework exploded. Ermal snuggled against Fabri’s torso. The man was hot in every sense of the word! It was so nice to be like that, Ermal against Fabrizio, watching a firework. It was perfect. Well nearly perfect. It only missed a kiss but Ermal wasn’t going to push his luck too much.

 

After 30 minutes the fireworks ended. It was beautiful. Ermal and Fabrizio stayed like that a few more minutes, neither of them wanting to let the other go. But they had to eventually. Ermal walked Fabrizio home. They walked close and holding hands. Fabrizio was talking about fireworks and his love for them. Ermal was slightly panicking.

 

_Oh, Ermal panicking, it has been a long time…We didn’t miss it. Stop panicking and fuck Fabrizio!_

 

Yeah both Silvia were horrible at giving advices. But Ermal couldn’t help it. What was going to happen? Were they going to kiss? Hug? Handshake? He didn’t know. For him the date was a success, one of the best he ever had, but what if Fabrizio didn’t think the same? What if he had a good time but as friends.

 

_Okay so you don’t get what is the boundary between friends and lovers. It’s called “cuddling while watching fireworks on a **date"**._

 

They stayed like that in silence. Ermal still didn’t know if he was supposed to kiss Fabrizio. He wanted to kiss Fabrizio. So badly. So, when Fabrizio leaned toward him he took that as a sign and kissed him. It was a soft and light kiss, just two mouths pressing against each other. When they ended the kiss, both were red. Fabrizio even more.

 

“I was aiming for your cheek but never mind, this is better.”

 

Oh no. Ermal misread the situation and he fucked up. Why did he kiss him? Why was he that stupid? He should not have done that. The date was going ell before he decided to ruin it at the last moment and…

 

_Oh, for Hell’s sake! He said, “this is better”, he liked it you dumbass. So now kiss him again because you both liked it._

 

Fabrizio kissed him. Fabrizio. Kissed. Him. Ermal’s brain stopped. Maybe for once inner Silvia was right.

 

_Well fuck you too Ermal._

 

They stayed like that kissing for quite a long time. Or just 2 minutes. Ermal didn’t even know. They smiled to each other. Now Ermal wanted to leave even less.

 

“Well…I should probably go, it’s pretty late.”

 

Fabrizio hummed and kissed him one more time.

 

“I had a great time tonight, thank you very much.”

 

“Me too. Goodnight Fabrizio.”

 

“Goodnight Ermal.”

 

They kissed one last time and Fabrizio entered his building. Right now, Ermal was the happiest and most in love Albanian in Milan. He kissed Fabrizio! And more than one time!

 

Wait…did that mean that they were dating now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading it and your support !


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On taday's chapter : they went on a date, they kissed it's nice but now what ?

Ermal slept very well that night. It took him a few hours to fall asleep because of the excitement. He went on a wonderful date and kissed Fabrizio, he could now die happy. Okay maybe not die but you get the idea. He couldn’t sleep, he was turning in his bed, smiling like an idiot. The fireworks ended at midnight, so he only managed to sleep at 2am. And because he was exhausted because of his week and all the work he had to do he slept too much and when he woke up at 13pm. Still half asleep he didn’t realise what time it was. It’s only when he turned his phone on and heard it ring for 10 minutes straight that he realised there was a problem. He looked at the messages. There were 38. Only one from Fabrizio. Okay that was bad. Fabrizio always sent him a god morning text to wish him a good day, and he did, but Ermal kind of hoped for more texts. They went on date after all. And they kissed. Oh no. What of Fabrizio changed his mind and didn’t want to date him after all? Were they even dating now? What was happening?

 

He read the other messages. Most of them were from Silvia asking him how the date went. Nothing unusual here. What was unusual was the texts from Giada and Piero.

 

From: Giada

To: Ermal

**Hey Ermal! How did the date go?**

**Ermal why aren’t you coming to the café?**

**Ermal?**

**Ermal I’m worrying now**

**You don’t want to see Fabrizio?**

**Please answer me**

**Ermal, really, what happened?**

 

Oh no. Oh no, no, no. Don’t tell me that Ermal worried Fabrizio by not coming to the café. He was very anxious when he opened Piero’s texts.

 

From: Piero

To: Ermal

**So…Nice date? ;)**

**Okay okay, don’t answer but you will have to tomorrow**

**Ermal where are you?**

**Why aren’t you at the café snogging Fabri?**

**Ermal I’m serious, why don’t you answer your phone?**

**Ermal I told you, you seem like a nice guy I don’t want to beat you up.**

**Don’t do that to Fabri, at least not like that.**

**Okay now you’re just cruel.**

 

No, no, no, no. Why? Why every time Ermal gets some sleep he fucks up everything? Fabri’s shift at the café was over now. Ermal needed to make things clear. Fabri was probably thinking that Ermal didn’t want to see him and was ignoring him. Like Ermal could ever do that. He quickly changed and ran to Fabrizio’s apartment.  He felt like he was in a crappy romcom but right now he didn’t care. He just wanted Fabrizio to know that he had a great date. And to kiss him again? Could he do that? He wasn’t so sure.

 

It took him quite a long time to find Fabri’s building again. He was out of breath when he rang to the intercom. It was Piero’s voice who answered.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Piero? It’s…It’s me Ermal. Can you open please?”

 

“Ermal? Holy shit what are you doing here? Wait a minute, I’m opening the door. It’s the third floor, door number 23. ”

 

The door opened and Ermal ran in the stairs. He was praying god and every religious entity he could think of that he didn’t fuck up everything between him and Fabrizio. He knocked to the door number 23 and Fabrizio opened the door.

 

“Ermal! What- “

 

Ermal didn’t let him speak, he immediately kissed him. To quote Silvia “when you begin to be a crappy romantic comedy cliché you might as well go full cliché”. Sadly there was no rain to kiss under. Fabri kissed him back. Okay that was a good sign.

 

“Fabri I’m so sorry, I overslept because I hadn’t had a proper sleep in days. I woke up 20 minutes ago and I saw the messages and I am so sorry I didn’t come to see you this morning because if I were awake I would have come. I will never sleep again. Please Fabri I’m sorry.”

 

God he was so desperate and pathetic. Fabri hugged him tight. Oh, thank god. They heard a faint “Sleep Ermal” in the background. It was Giada’s voice.

 

“It’s okay. I’m sorry I worried you.”

 

“What? No, I’m the one who worried you! I- “

 

“Oh, cut the crap you two and kiss already.”

 

It was Michele in the background. Ermal blushed. He completely forgot they had a public. Oh no, this was so embarrassing. He heard Giada telling him to not ruin their moment because they were cute. Fabrizio looked at him.

 

“Do you want to go on a walk? To talk?”

 

Oh no, no, no, no. Ermal’s stress came back. Talk about what? About how this was a terrible start for their relationship and that it would be better to just stop? Ermal nodded and watched Fabrizio came back in the apartment to take a jacket. He came back soon, and they left the band and Giada in the apartment. Once they were in the street Fabrizio reached for his hand, which Ermal took gladly. It seemed to make Fabrizio relaxed. After a minute Fabrizio talked.

 

“Look I was really afraid when I didn’t saw you this morning and when you answered to no one. I thought that you regretted the date and the kisses. But now I’m more confident that you didn’t.”

 

“Of course, I didn’t! I loved the date and I really wanted to see you. So…you’re not mad?”

 

“No, it’s not your fault if you overslept. You should sleep more Ermal.”

 

“So…are we together? I mean dating? I mean in a relationship? I mean…oh please tell me to shut up.”

 

Could Ermal say more than one sentence around Fabrizio without fucking up? It would be nice. It made Fabri laugh. God his laugh. And his smile. Has Ermal ever said how much he loved Fabrizio’s smile?

 

_At least a thousand times you crappy romcom cliché._

 

Well let’s do it once more. Ermal loved Fabrizio’s smile.

 

“I would love to be your boyfriend Ermal.”

 

Ermal smiled so much he hurt. He kissed Fabrizio. He had a boyfriend! And what a boyfriend it was. They walked a little more and talked about everything and nothing. Ermal could feel his phone ringing with all the messages he was receiving but he didn’t want to answer them. Not now. After 10 minutes they decided to go back to Fabri’s apartment. They were welcomed by Fabri’s friends, minus Agata who had a class to attend. Fabrizio proudly showed their intertwined hands and they all cheered.

 

“Come on guys let’s give them some privacy…”

 

“Agata has a bad influence on you Giada.”

 

“Don’t talk shit about my girlfriend, you’re jealous because you will end up old and alone Antonio.”

 

The kept fighting lightly while going out, Fabrizio was looking at them with a soft look. Once they were alone Fabrizio proposed a drink to Ermal. They sat on his couch and Ermal couldn’t help but look everywhere. It was bigger than his flat. He noticed a guitar and a piano in a corner.

 

“Oh, by the way Ermal, when we are in the café, do you mind if we don’t kiss or hug too much? It wouldn’t be very professional of me to be all over my boyfriend.”

 

Ermal blushed a bit at the word boyfriend. That’s right, he was his boyfriend. He reassured him that he wasn’t a problem, that he understood. Suddenly he remembered something. He didn’t told Silvia how the date went and even less that he was dating Fabrizio. He quickly grabbed his phone and asked Fabrizio if they could do a selfie, for Silvia. Fabrizio laughed and accepted. Ermal settle himself in Fabrizio’s arms. For the selfie you know? And, because he could. Because he was Fabri’s boyfriend. At the very last moment Ermal turned and kissed Fabrizio’s cheek. Just to make sure that Silvia got it, you know? He sent it and the answer came in a matter of seconds. It was virtually screaming, congratulations, more screaming and way too much hearts.

 

They didn’t really know what to do so Fabrizio put on a movie and they watched it together, Ermal still in Fabrizio’s arms. It was so nice to be like that. Once the movie was finished Ermal left, Fabrizio had his thesis to work on and Ermal didn’t want to bother him. They kissed a few times more. God they were cheesy and usually Ermal would make fun of this type of couples but right now he loved being this kind of couple.  

 

As soon as he got back home he called Silvia to tell her everything. She was offended to know that she was the last one to know about their relationship. Ermal told her a few details and she forgave him quite easily. Right after that he opened WhatsApp to call his Gran-gran in Albania. Ermal couldn’t wait to tell her about Fabrizio. Well she already knew about him but to tell her what happened. She has been the first one to know about his bisexuality and, while she still had some problems figuring out wat the LGBT+ community was, she was trying really hard to understand.

 

“Hej Gran-gran! I have great news! I have a boyfriend.”

 

“Oh, Ermal that’s wonderful. Who is it? Is it the barista you told me about? Fabrizio?”

 

“Yes, it’s him. It’s very recent, only a few hours old. We went on a date yesterday and…”

 

He told her everything and she congratulated him once more before asking for a photo.  He sent her the selfie he took earlier.

 

“Well Ermal he is very handsome, and you are cute together. I wish you both a lot of luck and happiness.”

 

“Thank you, Gran-gran. Can you please not tell mom about it? I want to wait a bit before doing it.”

 

His Gran-gran accepted. They talked a bit more about what was happening in Gran-gan’s life before they hanged up. Ermal was exhausted, today has been rich in emotions, just like yesterday. For once he couldn’t wait to go back to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading it and your support !


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back ! Sorry for making you wait. In today's chapter : cuteness, gayness and a silly comeptition.

The next day, so Sunday, Fabrizio came to Ermal’s place to spend time together. Ermal still couldn’t believe they were together, he was so lucky. Fabrizio cooked pastas for them and dear god that man could cook. He was perfect. They binge watched Brooklyn 99 while eating their pastas, Fabrizio in Ermal’s arms, and honestly Ermal never had such a great time in a relationship. Maybe it was the honeymoon effect talking but he really felt that way. Fabrizio didn’t sleepover, he didn’t stay too late either because he was supposed to open the café the next day.

 

The rest of the week went well, the two men getting used to being in a relationship. They continued their routine just like before except that now they kissed. When Ermal went to the café for the first time he was nervous because Fabrizio asked him to not show too much PDA, so he didn’t know what to do, what was too much PDA. In the end Fabri kissed him lightly to greet him and then they went back to normal. Some of his co-worker’s faces were priceless and Ermal would swear until his dying day that he saw some passing money. When they could they would cuddle or kiss or just hold hands. Ermal loved this. Ermal especially loved the moments where they were with their friends, they would laugh and debate about stupid things or very deep things. And mostly with Agata and Giada next to them the level of cheesiness in the air was high.

 

In fact, it was so high that one day Piero decided that it was too much. And that they should host a contest to know which couple is the cheesiest. Ermal couldn’t understand why Piero thought of a contest, or what was truly the point, but fair enough. They all met at Agata’s and Giada’s place because it was bigger. As soon as Fabri and Ermal entered Fabri made sure that Luna, their cat, was away because Ermal was badly allergic. It was very sweet and god Ermal was cheesy. They might win after all. Well if you forget the fact that he and Fabrizio has been together for only a week and Agata and Giada has been together for 2 years now and lived together, you could say that they had their chances. When Piero saw Fabrizio making sure that the cat was away he put a point on a white board under “MetaMobri”. Agata and Ermal spoke at the same time.

 

“MetaMobri?”

 

“Wait why do they have a point already. The competition has begun?”

 

“Yes Ermal, that’s your couple name. I don’t care if you don’t like it. And Agata, my sweet summer child, life is a competition and I make the rules okay?”

 

Agata sulked at bit but went next to her girlfriend on the couch, Ermal and Fabri sat on it too. Their friends were gathered around them and Piero was standing next to the white board. Piero coughed for the drama and began his speech.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, if we’re today it’s for a very simple reason: to know which one of those disgustingly adorable couples are the cheesiest. Why you may ask? Because I want to, because it’s fun and because procrastination makes me do weird things. Anyway, the teams are MetaMobri and Agiada. So much gay in the room! MetaMobri is already leading by one point thanks to Fabrizio’s caring and sweet nature, dear god you disgust me, and I love you. “

 

It was at this moment Ermal asked himself if Piero was drunk. At 10am. But then he remembered that Piero was always disgusted by love and yet loved it. It didn’t make any sense to Ermal but according to Fabrizio he was on the aro-spectrum. Fair enough but it didn’t change the fact that his speech didn’t make any sense. Well at least they were going to laugh.  Piero explained the first task.

 

“For some reason looking into you lover’s eyes is considered as romantic and not creepy and uncomfortable at all. The couple who keep their eyes locked longer win 2 points. Go!”

 

The two couples complied without asking. Apparently asking questions when it comes to Piero’s crazy ideas isn’t a good idea. Their friends were watching them. In silence. A very uncomfortable silence. Until Agata cracked up and laughed, still looking in Giada’s eyes.

 

“This is not romantic, it’s creepy. Giada no matter how much I love your eyes this isn’t romantic.”

 

The three others couldn’t help but agree, this was disturbing. In the end Fabrizio was too uncomfortable and looked away first. Agiada was now leading. Ermal’s competitive spirit was now awake. The second task was a race around the block, while holding hands and insults were forbidden. Fabri and Ermal won this one. People in the street looked at them weird and who could blame them? A group of young people, some running in the streets while yelling and the others encouraging them. An old woman jumped when Silvia yelled:

 

“Do it for Fabrizio’s dick Ermal!”

 

MetaMobri was leading again. They went back to the girl’s apartment for task three. Piero asked one of each couple to come near him. He seemed really into it and serious, it was funny to watch. Fabrizio and Giada got up.

 

“This is a battle. You will have to convince the other that your significant other is better than theirs. Ready? First physical appearance.”

 

Oh no, Fabrizio complementing him? Ermal wasn’t sure if he could bear it. He took at deep breath and watched Fabrizio convincing Giada why he was hotter than Agata.

 

“Okay first, have you seen his face? Look at him. He is super hot, look at the jaw. This jaw could kill a man.”

 

“Right, we found Fabri’s kink: Ermal killing people with his jaw. You’re weird Fabrizio. Anyway, my Agata is far hotter than Ermal. Just look at her, look at her cheeks. Look at her eyes. She is adorable **and** hot. Plus, boobs.”

 

“And? Ermal has a dick. Ermal wins.”

 

Piero interrupts them.

 

“Okay Fabri wins for this round because of his weird kink. Ermal if I was you I would run.”

 

Ermal laughed, but deep down he hoped that Fabrizio truly didn’t have a kink for him killing people with his jaw because he might love his boyfriend this was too much. Piero continued the competition like nothing happened.

 

“Now, why your significant other is the best: their personality.”

 

“Ha! That’s an easy one. Agata is the sweetest, the nicest, the most supportive and funniest girlfriend in the world. She is always here for you, and you can count on her. She is beautiful inside out.”

 

Ermal turned to Agata who was suddenly shier than usual. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one embarrassed by this task.

 

“Sure, she is but Ermal is sassy, he is funny and very kind. He is honest but never brutal. Oh, and he’s smart and everyone knows that brain is sexy.”

 

It was Ermal’s turn to blush like crazy. It felt good to hear Fabrizio saying those things, even if it was just for the competition.

 

“He is smart that’s a fact. But Agata is currently writing a thesis on North Korean refugees. How awesome and impressive is that? Hella. She is super smart, and she speaks 3 languages. Boom, what you’re going to do now?”

 

“Ermal speaks 3 languages too, your girl isn’t special.”

 

Fabrizio turned to Agata.

 

“I’m lying, you are special and it’s a good thing.”

 

This man is too nice for competition. Thankfully Ermal was not and he was determined to win…whatever was the price of this silly competition. Piero gave the point to Giada because Fabrizio lack of competition pissed him off. Worst host ever.

 

“And now, for the final round: the abilities of your significant other. You already began like the dummies you are.”

 

“As said earlier, my boyfriend can speak 3 languages. Which is impressive. And he can also play guitar so well, and you saw that.”

 

“Yes, well my girlfriend can do super pretty hairstyles and also…”

 

“Stop, girlfriends styling each other hair? It’s a yes for me. Agiada wins this point too.”

 

Immediately Ermal protested. That wasn’t fair! How could they rival with lesbians braiding each other hair? Beside then didn’t finish the round, Ermal had plenty abilities. Like singing! And song writing. Wait he couldn’t say that, because if he did then people would ask him to sing one of his songs and Ermal couldn’t do that. There were too many people in this room.

 

_8 isn’t too many but I get your point. Take your time Ermal._

 

Wow even inner Silvia was nice about it.

 

_Fuck you._

 

Now that was his inner Silvia! He was afraid for a moment. But anyway, he didn’t have to tell about him being able to sing because they moved on to the last task.

 

“Okay folks this is the last task. And for this one it’s: pet names. I didn’t really think about rules for this one so impress me.”

 

Piero was the worst host ever. Or the best? Ermal didn’t even know anymore. Okay pet names. That was a problem. Fabrizio and Ermal didn’t use pet names for the moment. He tried to think of pet names others than “amore” and “caro”, shit he didn’t know. He heard Giada asking Agata for polish pet names.

 

“Uh sure but pet names for a dog or a cat?”

 

There was a stunned silence. What?

 

“Pet names for me, love.”

 

Agata suddenly realised what she said and began to laugh, hiding in Giada’s neck. Ermal turned to Piero.

 

“Can we take 5 points back to Agiada? Agata clearly lacked of romanticism and so can’t be part of the cheesiest couple.”

 

Giada immediately killed him with a glance. Damn she was scary.

 

“Hell no, this was so cute and “pet names” can be confusing okay? My point is: we should have 5 points just for Agata’s cuteness.”

 

But this gave Ermal an idea. Why not use Albanian pet names for Fabrizio?

 

“ _Zemra ime”_

 

Everybody turned to him. Ermal was blushing. Okay it was more embarrassing than what he thought. Fabrizio looked at him with big eyes. Ah yes, he only heard him speaking Albanian once before. Thankfully Silvia was here to save him.

 

“Oh it’s “my heart” in Albanian, no?”

 

“Yes, it is.”

 

Ermal was blushing like crazy. Agata turned to Giada.

 

“ _Kochanie_. It means “love”.”

 

Giada loved it and tried to say it too. But apparently, she wasn’t good at it, considering that Agata was dying of laughter on the floor.

 

“Giada, I love you but you’re destroying my language _skarbie_. It means “darling”.”

 

Fabrizio turned to Ermal.

 

“We need to step our game up _Tesoro mio_.”

 

Ermal blushed even more. He truly hated his skin for this, why was he blushing so easily? But good god Fabrizio calling him sweet names was too much. But he needed to win.

 

“You’re right _orsacchiotto_.”

 

“What the…I should be the one calling you like that. Poodle head. In a romantic way.”

 

Was Ermal’s new pet name going to be “poodle head”? Well if it was said by Fabrizio he could bear it. But he hoped that Fabrizio would call him other pet names like “amore” for example. It was simple and sweet.

 

“Okay the two points goes to MetaMobri because they are adorable. I’m hungry so let’s count the points and then eat.”

 

They counted the points and it appeared that Ermal and Fabrizio had 6 points while the girls only 4. They won! They kissed and hugged. Ermal was more than happy, he loved winning. And even more when it was with Fabrizio. Oh god they really were cheesy.

 

“Great the gays win thanks to their honeymoon stage. Sorry lesbians, we love you no matter what. Ermal, Fabri, I’m happy to give you this hideous trophy which costed me 2 euros. Congratulations! Now love is nice and all, but food is better.”

 

The winners hugged the losers, Agata and Giada weren’t too upset about their lost. After all nobody understood how the point system worked so they had nothing to be mad about. Yeah that didn’t make any sense but sometimes you just must roll with it.

 

Later that evening they were at Ermal’s apartment, cuddling in the couch and looking at their trophy. It was shiny and glittery with gold and pink. It was hideous, but it felt Ermal with pride for some unknow reason. Fabrizio was playing with Ermal’s hair when he asked him if he minded if Fabrizio called him “poodle head”.

 

“In a loving way of course. Like in “you’re my poodle head.” Because I really like your hair.”

 

Ermal kissed him and thought about it for a second.

 

“Okay but then I get to call you _Zemra ime._ ”

 

“Totally fine for me.”

 

Fabrizio kissed his forehead. They stayed like this in silence for a few minutes before Fabrizio asked if they could finish Brooklyn 99 because he really liked Rosa and wanted to see her happy. Ermal opened Netlflix and put on the show. After the fourth episode when he saw Fabrizio laughing like crazy over a rather bad joke he decided that he would tell him about his songs. He trusted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and for your support !


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On today's chapter : It's christmas !! What will Ermal give to Fabrizio?

Fabrizio and Ermal continued their lives, being as close as ever. It wasn’t just a romantic relationship, Fabrizio was also Ermal’s best friend, Silvia has been promoted to the “sister” status a long time ago. Of course, Fabrizio didn’t know as much as Silvia, and he probably never would but it wasn’t a bad thing. Ermal wanted to take his time before telling him some things. Like his father for example. Ermal didn’t want to talk about him. But if they stayed a couple, Ermal hoped they would, he will have to talk about it. It’s who he is, no matter how much he hates this part of him. But for the moment just telling him about his songs would be enough. But it was harder than expected. Ermal was afraid that Fabrizio will make fun of his songs, thinking that they are dumb or even worse, that Fabrizio won’t even care about it. Ermal knew, he **knew** , that Fabri would never but his anxiety was too strong. But he will. One day. Soon. Maybe for Christmas.

 

Christmas. It was soon. In only 2 weeks. What should he get him? What did Fabri likes? Oh god he was panicking. Again. What do you buy for your boyfriend, when you have been in a relationship for…13 days? Well technically Ermal had more than 2 weeks to buy Fabrizio a present, they spent the holyday with their family and celebrated New Year with their friends in Milan, so they will exchange their presents there. But Ermal had no idea what he could gave him. God, he sucked for presents, even for his family.

 

Ermal and Fabrizio were cuddling on Fabrizio’s couch. In three days they will go back home, Ermal in Bari and Fabrizio in Rome. Ermal didn’t want to leave him but at the same time he wanted to see his family again so bad. A week with them was going to be great. They just came back from Christmas presents shopping, Ermal finally found everything he needed for his family. Tea for his mother, a Harry Potter goody for his sister and a video game for his brother. He even found something for Gran-gran, a book to learn Italian. She already spoke Italian but very badly and Ermal never missed an occasion to tease her.  He will mail it to her later.

 

Ermal was thinking about his family while Fabrizio was strumming his guitar, he was still writing his song. Ermal couldn’t wait to listen to it. Suddenly Ermal took an important decision.

 

“Fabri, I’m going to tell my mother about us during the holydays.”

 

Fabrizio immediately stopped playing and looked up to him.

 

“You’re sure?”

 

“Yes. I mean my Gran-gran already know, and my mom is okay with me being bi, so it shouldn’t be a problem.”

 

Fabrizio seemed to think about it for a second before nodding.

 

“If you’re sure then go for it, I know your family is important for you. Do you mind if I wait a bit longer? It’s not that I’m embarrassed by our relationship or anything, it’s just that my family is very noisy, and they will want to meet you right away. All of them.”

 

Oh god, meeting the family. Ermal wasn’t ready for that, at all. Of course, he didn’t mind Fabrizio waiting to tell his family, after all it hasn’t been a month yet. But Ermal didn’t like hiding things from his mother and like this she will stop to try to set him up with all the girls and boys she thinks would make great “in laws”.

 

But at least he found an idea for Fabrizio’s present. Well he still had to find a backup plan if he chickens at the last moment. He was going to wrote and sing him a song. A love song. Ermal was terrified. What if it wasn’t good enough? What if he wasn’t good enough? What if Fabrizio hated the song? He didn’t even finish it yet and he already had doubts. It wasn’t a good sign was it?

 

Three days later they were at the train station, saying goodbye one last time. They hugged for a long time and kissed even more. Ermal was going to miss him. His train was leaving first, Fabrizio still had a few hours. Fabrizio hid his face in Ermal’s neck and stayed like that until an announcement telling them that Ermal’s train was going to leave soon forced them to part away. They kissed one last time and Ermal went in the train, he sat next to a window to wave at Fabrizio who was looking at him smiling. The train started and after a minute Ermal’s phone rang. He checked his text and couldn’t repress a giggle.

 

From: Bizio <3

To: Ermal

**Have a nice trip, miss you already ;) <3**

 

His boyfriend was the cutest, Ermal was so in love with him it was embarrassing. But they could do things like that, they were the cheesiest couple after all.

 

From: Ermal

To: Bizio <3

**Miss you too <3**

 

He had a 7 hour and 30 minutes journey ahead, he should make the most of it. He took out one of the paper he had to do for class. An analysis of an English book oh his choice. He chose _Haroun and the Sea of stories_ by Salman Rushdie. The story behind the book and the book itself were wonderful and Ermal loved it. He read it two times already, in a few hours only. He went back to his character study of the Prince Bolo. He did that for two hours before realising that he told all he could think about it. His paper was already 3 pages long and he wasn’t finished yet. Well the teacher didn’t give them a word limit. Did he? He sent a text to Silvia, just to make sure that he didn’t spend sleepless nights for nothing. The answer came soon, there wasn’t a word limit, but the teacher was going to hate him. Ermal could live with it. He didn’t want to work on his paper anymore, so he moved to Fabri’s song. He already nearly finished the lyrics, it only missed the melody. He even found a title. It was something he and Silvia used to describe Fabrizio many times already. _Ragazzi paradisio._ It fitted him perfectly. That man was a paradise for Ermal. He was kind, caring, smart, funny and supportive. Not only for Ermal but for all his friends too.

 

 Once he was finished with the lyrics he started working on the music. Sadly, he couldn’t take his guitar out while in the train, so he had to use his imagination. He imagined drums, guitar, piano too, a lot of instruments but then he remembered it would only be him and his guitar. Or his piano, he still had to decide. Piano would be romantic, but guitar was more practical and something he knew Fabrizio liked. At some point his train stopped at Rome and he had to get out to take another train. His next train would arrive in one hour. Great. He went in a corner of the train station and took his guitar out, he finally could see if the music he imagined fitted. He made sure that no one was around and began to play. He had to stop many times to change the music because it wasn’t good but so far it wasn’t bad at all. He was so into his music he didn’t realise a mother and her children were looking at him. He blushed heavily when he realised that he had a public. They clapped and congratulated him. The little boy even took a penny in his pocket and gave it to Ermal. Ermal tried to refuse it but the kid was so adorable and happy with himself he couldn’t give it back.

 

After another few hours spent with sleeping, working and writing music Ermal arrived in Bari. He was exhausted but happy. He missed his home very much. He called his mother to know where she was and joined her in the hall. He immediately hugged her tight.

 

“Ermal! How are you? Aren’t you skinnier than before? Do you eat well in Milan? Oh, and your hair…it is too long. How were your classes?”

 

She showered him with questions, as usual. She hadn’t been very happy when he told her he was going to Milan for his studies, she didn’t like the idea of her first born far away from her. Ermal answered everything calmly while they went home. His siblings were waiting for him, as well as byrek his favourite dish. His mother always made it when he came back home, which made his siblings very happy. He tried to think of a good moment to tell her about Fabrizio and him. In front of his sister and brother? No, he will tell them later. Speaking of whom, they were arrived at the Meta’s house. Ermal hugged his siblings and went to his room to put his suitcase, guitar and bag. He took his phone out to text Fabri.

 

From: Ermal

To: Bizio <3

**I’m arrived at home, and you?**

 

The answer came within minutes.

 

From: Bizio <3

To: Ermal

**I’m arrived too, sorry I don’t have the time to text, family greetings. Talk to you later?**

 

From: Ermal

To: Bizio <3

**Sure! Have fun with your family**

 

He went downstairs where his family was waiting for him to eat. God, he missed Albanian food so much. Italian food was awesome but Albanian food were his root and it truly felt like home. He told his family about his classes, things that happened during the few months and the told him everything that happened too. Ermal thought about telling them now but decided against it. Later.

 

After dinner his siblings went back to their room while Ermal was doing the dishes with his mom. She was telling him about their neighbours whose daughter broke up with her boyfriend and how sad she was. Ermal knew his mother was going to say that she would make a good wife for him, so he talked before her.

 

“Mom, I have something to tell you.”

 

She immediately seemed worried.

 

“What? Did something happen? Are you sick? You don’t like your major? You don’t like Milan?”

 

“No, no I love Milan and my major. No, it’s just…I found someone.”

 

His mother seemed over the moon. She hugged him.

 

“Oh, Ermal that’s wonderful! Who is it? Is it a boy or a girl? Or a…. gender…queer? That’s the word, right? Tell me Ermal!”

 

His mother was adorable, as soon as he told her about his bisexuality she made researches about the whole community, just in case another of her children happened to be part of it too. She really did her best to understand what every word meant. Ermal was so lucky to have such a supportive family.

 

“It’s a boy, his name is Fabrizio. He is 27 and he’s an astrophysics major. He is from Rome.”

 

“Oh, Ermal it’s great! How long have you been together?”

 

“3 weeks.”

 

“Do you have a photo of him? Fabrizio, right?”

 

Ermal showed her some photos and she was very happy to know that her son was dating “such a handsome young man”. She asked another few questions like how they met, how was his family, if he was serious about it. Ermal answered everything and went to sleep after hugging his mother one last time. Once in his room he called Fabrizio to tell him what happened.

 

“Your mother seems great! I’m glad it went well. I still didn’t tell my parents but f they ask me I will tell us.”

 

“Don’t force yourself Bizio, it can wait. Don’t feel the need to tell them just because I told my family.”

 

They talked for a little while before hanging up. Ermal was so tired. He turned and saw Rinald looking at him.

 

“Who was it?”

 

“Knock before you enter my room.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Who was it? Your girlfriend?”

 

Ermal took a deep breath.

 

“No, my boyfriend.”

 

Rinald’s eyes went wide. Ermal was panicking. What was he going to say?

 

“Okay. Damn I said the girlfriend thing as a joke. Someone is really that mad to want to be in a relationship with you?”

 

Ermal threw a shirt laying on the floor to his brother’s face.

 

“Apparently yes, now get out.”

 

 

“What do I hear? Ermal has a boyfriend?”

 

Sabina was standing in the corridor with a big smile. Dear god Ermal just wanted to sleep.

 

“Yes, I do. His name is Fabrizio.”

 

Sabina wanted to see a photo, Rinald looked at it too. They both whistle.

 

“Wow, does he have an identical younger brother?”

 

“Does he have a sister?”

 

“You won’t date my boyfriend’s siblings!”

 

“Oh, come on, share the good genes Ermal.”

 

Luckily, they didn’t ask more questions and left him alone. It went well, if you forget the fact that they wanted to date Fabri’s siblings. He sent a text to tell Fabrizio what just happened, it made his boyfriend laugh.

 

The rest of the holydays went well, he spent his days with his family or wandering in the streets. He also went out with Silvia a lot. She loved Ragazzi paradisio, telling him that no it wasn’t too much, no it wasn’t too cheesy.

 

“Calm down, Erm. He’s going to love it.”

 

On the 25th they all opened their presents, his family loved theirs and Silvia loved the ear rings he bought her. He received a text from his Gan-gran just saying “Stronzo. You’re right this is helpful.” Ermal didn’t know if he should laugh or if he made a mistake. He received a t-shirt with his brother, _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ with his sister, a mug with her mom and…a box of condoms with Silvia. He was going to kill her. Have you ever opened a gift only to discover that it’s a box of condoms in front of your family? Well Ermal did and it was one of the worst moment in his life.

 

A few days later Ermal was back in Milan. He was happy to be back, he really loved his time with his family, but he had a boyfriend to see. He was once more exhausted because his journey has been so long. But in the hall, he saw Fabrizio, who came back earlier that day. They kissed and hugged for a long time. God Ermal missed him so much. They went back to Ermal’s apartment, talking about what they did during their holydays. Tomorrow was New Year’s Eve and Ermal was going to sing for Fabrizio the song he wrote for him. Ermal was very nervous. Fabrizio spent the night, he had his pyjamas with him and everything he needed. Great another reason to be nervous about. They will sleep together for the first time. Not **sleep** , they will just sleep and…it was confusing. They won’t have sex. At least Ermal didn’t think they were going to have sex. Oh no, what if Fabrizio wanted to have sex? Ermal wasn’t ready for that. He never did this kind of things with a man before. How did that even work? He had a general idea but not that much.

 

Thankfully Fabrizio just changed into his pyjamas in the bathroom and directly went to bed with Ermal. Bizio noticed that Ermal was nervous.

 

“Ermal, are you okay? I can sleep on the couch if you feel more comfortable like this.”

 

“No!”

 

Oops he answered a bit too quickly.

 

“No, stay. It’s just…I’ve never slept with a man before. You’re my first boyfriend so…”

 

Fabrizio smiled to him and nodded. He kissed his forehead.

 

“It’s okay. I won’t do anything if that’s what you want. Is cuddling okay?”

 

Ermal was relieved, Fabrizio understood and didn’t mind!

 

“Cuddling is perfect.”

 

The spooned until they fell asleep, Ermal in Fabri’s arms, feeling his boyfriend playing with his hair. He was really his ragazzi paradisio.

 

The next day was the party. It was Agata and Giada who hosted everyone, their flat was the biggest. Fabrizio had to cook something and to prepare himself for the party, so he left during the afternoon after kissing his boyfriend. Ermal was over the moon. He slept, and just slept, with Fabri. It seemed like nothing but for him it was big. Fabrizio has been so nice with him, he slept like a baby. Now he had to get ready for the party and mostly for the part where he will sing his song. He practised all afternoon to make sure everything was perfect. He was a bit nervous. But Silvia said it was a good song, so everything would be alright. Right?

 

He arrived at the party with Silvia, Fabrizio should arrive soon. He had his guitar with him. He said hello to everyone before rushing to a guest room to hide his guitar. That’s where they were going to sleep tonight. Agata and Giada’s place was huge, with three rooms, because it was Giada’s uncle who rented it to them and the rent was low. Everyone was very jealous of this flat. He went back to the living room and talked with Gabrielo about a teacher they both had, Gabrielo being an English major too. Fabrizio arrived soon, being as hot as ever. He had food with him, home cooked of course. Did Ermal ever said that Fabrizio Mobrici was perfect? Well that man was perfect. Fabrizio put an arm around Ermal’s waist and kissed his cheek before joining the conversation.

 

The evening went more than well, everyone was laughing and joking. At some point Fabrizio went to take something in his bag and came back to Ermal. His present. Fabrizio kissed Ermal forehead while wishing him a happy new year. Ermal thanked him and unwrapped it. It was a necklace. Ermal remembered it, one day they were both walking and Ermal said something about this necklace being so cool but that he didn’t want to spend money on something unusual. Fabrizio remembered! And he bought it for him. Ermal kissed him to thank him and Fabrizio attached the necklace for Ermal. Ermal truly loved it. He then noticed that Fabrizio seemed to be waiting for something. Oh. Right. Ermal’s stress was coming back.

 

“I will give you my present later okay?”

 

Fabrizio smiled and that was the moment Silvia decided to appear.

 

“Oh Ermal, you’re going to use the condoms I bought you! That’s great, protection is important.”

 

Oh no, no, no. Ermal was now blushing harder than ever. Why did she say that? He turned to Fabrizio who was also blushing, but faintly, and looking at him with wide eyes. No, no, no.

 

“No, it’s not..she’s…that’s not your present…it’s…Silvia shut up!”

 

Silvia left in a laugh. Fabrizio was still looking at him with wide eyes. Ermal didn’t know what to say. He was going to kill Silvia.

 

“Ermal, it’s okay. I believe you.”

 

_Yeah, he believes you, but he doesn’t seem very convinced._

 

Ermal decided to do the most rational thing to do. He ran away and went to talk to Agata and Giada. Because he was a mature and responsible young man.

 

Suddenly it was midnight. Ermal and Fabrizio didn’t talk about what Silvia said again, luckily. They all wished each other a happy new year, they kissed or hug and that was the moment Ermal chose to take Fabrizio’s hand and take him to their room for the night. Fabri’s eyes went wide again. No, he had the wrong idea.

 

“Ermal, wha- “

 

“Just…sit here please.”

 

“Ermal…what Silvia said wasn’t true right? I mean, I would love to have sex with you but it’s your first time and all of our friends are in the living room.”

 

“No! it’s not that.”

 

Fabrizio seemed relieved. Then very confused when Ermal took his guitar out. Ermal took a deep breath and sat next to Fabrizio on the bed.

 

“So…I might haven’t told you that I don’t only play guitar and piano. I also sing and... And I also write my songs. Like you. It’s just that I’ve never been confident enough to show to someone other than my family or Silvia. And now you. Um…I wrote this for you.”

 

Fabrizio seemed in awe and nodded slightly. Ermal gulped and began to play, his eyes glued to the guitar. He then began to sing.

 

_You gave me everything_

_When you had nothing_

_You made me love each one of my flaws_

_And how could I have carried on, when you weren't there?_

_Don't make any plans for the next years._

_What will tomorrow be,_

_I can't tell you_

_Tomorrow will be yesterday, you know_

_We won't be the same_

_But our embraces will_

_In your eyes, there's the biggest sky I've ever seen_

_And your arms are a perfect place where I would always go back to_

_And stay forever there_

_We are two drops_

_Of the same ocean_

_But we've already found out the last love_

_There isn't even a shadow in your smile_

_Beatrice would have nothing to teach you_

_Paradise girl_

_In your eyes, there's the biggest sky I've ever seen_

_And your arms are a perfect place where I would always go back to_

_And stay forever there_

_And out of this whole life_

_I wouldn't throw a thing_

_Only a woman completes me among millions of people_

_Every heart has its twists_

_Every face has its wrinkles_

_You've never made promises, but you've always kept them_

_Yes, you kept each one_

_You kept each one_

_Yes, you kept each one_

_In your eyes, there's the biggest sky I've ever seen_

_And your arms are a perfect place where I would always go back to_

_And stay forever there_

_Yes_

 

Ermal did his best to sing it. To play it too. He put his heart in this song. He dared to look up to see Fabrizio. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, his mouth open and his eyes wide. He opened and closed the mouth a few times. Oh god, he hated it. Ermal was now terrified.

 

“Ermal…that was beautiful!”

 

Fabrizio kissed him. Between each kiss he muttered a compliment, telling him how beautiful it was, how moved he was, how wonderful Ermal was. Ermal put down the guitar to hug him properly. Fabrizio was now kissing his whole face, making Ermal laugh.

 

“So, you liked it?”

 

“Ermal I loved it! That was amazing! Thank you, thank you so much. You’re so talented and your voice…Can you sing it again please?”

 

Ermal sang the song one more time while Fabrizio hugged him from behind. He sometimes had troubles singing or concentrating because Fabrizio kept kissing his cheek and right behind his ear. Once he was finished Fabrizio kissed him once more and asked him if they could cuddle because he no matter how much he loved their friends “my boyfriend just gave me the best present and I want to cuddle him to thank him”. Ermal would have been a fool to say no so Fabrizio went back to the living room to take his bag, explain to everyone that they were going to sleep, that they should stop asking if they were going to have sex. They changed to their pyjamas and cuddled for a long time before falling asleep. It was definitely one of the best New Year’s Eve Ermal ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this and supporting me !


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On today's chapter : it's their anniversary ! Will everything go well ?

After the holydays our sappy couple went back to its routine made of kisses, cuddles, coffee and cheesiness. And soon enough the 4 January arrived. Today marked the day of their first date and kiss. They have been together for a month now. So today was big for Ermal, but he didn’t know if he was supposed to buy something for Fabrizio. They didn’t talk about it. In the end he didn’t buy anything, he would make up for it if Fabrizio bought him something. It was a Tuesday so when Ermal arrived at the café he wasn’t surprised to see Fabrizio at their usual table instead of behind the counter. Ermal ordered his usual tea and a cookie and hurried to join his boyfriend. Said boyfriend who was reading a book but abandoned it on the table as soon as he saw Ermal. Fabrizio gave him his usual big smile and Ermal leaned to kiss him. He sat next to him and laughed when he felt Fabrizio’s arms around his waist.

 

“Happy…first month or whatever you say in this situation!”

 

“Happy first month or whatever you say in this situation too Bizio.”

 

Fabrizio petted his hair for a little while before asking him:

 

“What are you doing tonight?

 

“Nothing, why?”

 

Fabri seemed a bit shy and didn’t look at him in the eye. It made Ermal smile. Thank god he wasn’t the only one who was shy and insecure in this relationship.

 

“Well you remember when during our first date I told you about a song I was writing? Well I finished it a few days ago and maybe you would like to come to my place and listen to it. As a date.”

 

“A private concert by Fabrizio Mobrici? As a date? Who could say no?

 

His boyfriend seemed very relieved, like anyone was going to pass on such a proposition honestly. They continued to talk until Fabrizio and Ermal had to leave for their class. They agreed on when to meet at Fabrizio’s place and Fabrizio walked Ermal to his classroom. Once they arrived there they saw Silvia talking with other girls from the phonetic class. They all talked together but soon Fabrizio had to leave to not be late. He kissed Ermal and left.

 

“See you tonight poodle head!”

 

The girls looked at him and ask for details. Ermal explained that he was his boyfriend and that today it was their “monthversary or whatever you say” so they will have a date tonight at Fabrizio’s place. The girls told him how cute they were and how hot Fabrizio was. One of them was even very creepy, keeping talking about how handsome his boyfriend was. Ermal wanted to tell her that yes, he knows that Fabrizio is handsome. Because, you know, they’re dating. So, if she could stop talking like that about his boyfriend, it would be nice. He also noticed that there were three men looking at him weird. But what was their names again? He didn’t even remember. But it wasn’t important, and their teacher was here.

 

A few hours later it was time to go on his date. Ermal couldn’t wait for it. Fabrizio was going to sing for him! The date didn’t even begin yet and Ermal could already tell it was going to be the best he ever had. He checked his outfit one last time and left his apartment. He hurried to arrive to Fabrizio’s apartment. When he arrived there, he was welcomed by the sight of Fabrizio with a shirt opened to the third button and his hair slicked back. Holy shit.

 

_Holy. Shit. Hey Daddy._

 

Shut up inner Silvia. There was also a great smell coming from the apartment. Ermal kissed Fabrizio and they entered. Fabrizio seemed excited like a 5-year-old boy, it was adorable. The table was set and the dinner homecooked. Oh, dear god Ermal was the luckiest man on Earth. But then he realised something. There was a lot of food. Don’t tell me they were waiting for other people. He pointed it out to Fabrizio who reassured him.

 

“Oh no, it’s just us two. It’s just that it’s one of my Mama’s dish and she doesn’t really have proportions and when she cooks it it’s for at least 10 people. But I love it, so I wanted to cook it for you. But don’t worry, I’ll give the leftovers to a charity centre a few blocks away.”

 

“Are you sure you are not an angel?”

 

How could this man get any more perfect? Every time Ermal thought Fabrizio couldn’t get better and every time he proved him wrong. This man was giving the leftovers of his food to charity. Ermal didn’t deserve him. But to be fair he wasn’t sure if anyone deserved Fabrizio Mobrici. They sat at the table and of course it was delicious. They were holding hands and talking about their day. They also joked about the new Twitter drama, or at least Ermal explained it and showed it to Fabrizio because he didn’t have an account.

 

Fabrizio cleared his throat and asked Ermal if he wanted to listen to the song now. Of course, Ermal accepted and they went to the couch. Fabrizio took his guitar.

 

“The song is called “L’eternità”. I hope you will like it.”

  
Ermal nodded frantically.  He watched Fabrizio playing guitar and singing the song. It was beautiful, this song was beautiful. And Fabrizio was beautiful too, Ermal didn’t know where to look. Fabrizio’s fingers which were so skilled, Fabrizio’s chest showed by the open shirt, Fabri’s lips which were moving, Fabri’s face which was so relaxed and concentrated at the same time or Bizio’s hair slicked back just like Ermal loved it. The song ended and Ermal applauded. He kissed Fabrizio’s cheek and told him how much he loved it. Fabrizio put the guitar away and put his arms around Ermal’s waist.

 

“You really liked it?”

 

“I loved it! Thank you, Fabrizio.”

 

He kissed him. Fabrizio deepened the kiss and got closer to Ermal. He passed his hands under Ermal’s t-shirt and began to caress the skin. Ermal froze for a second but relaxed quickly. He imitated Fabrizio and passed his hands under Fabri’s shirt. They stayed like that, kissing and caressing each other lightly. It was nice, very nice. At some point Fabrizio’s hands encounter Ermal’s pants.

 

“Can I?”

 

His voice was so soft. Ermal thought about it and bitted his lip.

 

“Maybe…later?”

 

“Okay.”

 

Fabrizio sledded his hands up to Ermal’s ribs and kissed his forehead.

 

“This is okay?”

 

Ermal nodded. After a moment he realised that he was half-hard already. Oh no. This was so embarrassing. He got away from Fabrizio. His boyfriend seemed confused and looked at him worried.

 

“Ermal, are you okay? Did I do something you didn’t want to?”

 

Oh god how was Ermal supposed to explain that? He began to blush.

 

“No, no. It’s just that..I’m…I mean…I…”

 

Fabrizio looked at him weird. Then he looked down to Ermal’s crotch and made a small “oh”. Okay he understood. Fabrizio smiled and caressed his hair.

 

“It’s not a problem Ermal, you don’t have to be ashamed. I’m turned on too.”

 

“You are?”

 

Fabrizio laughed at Ermal’s wide eyes.

 

“Of course, I am! Who wouldn’t be? Except ace people of course. But anyway, you want to stop here?”

 

Ermal bitted his lip again. Was Fabrizio going to be mad if he said no? It didn’t look like it. So, he told Fabrizio that if it wasn’t a problem for him then yes, Ermal would like to stop here. Fabrizio kissed him.

 

“It’s okay, don’t worry. You can go to the bathroom if you want, I’ll go to my room.”

 

Ermal went to the bathroom to take care of his problem. He was still very ashamed by what happened. He knew that it was natural and all but still… Once he was finished he went back to the kitchen where Fabrizio was doing the dishes. Ermal helped him. There was some light music in the background and they began to sing along the music. Ermal loved the sound of their voiced together. They swung along with melody while cleaning, the atmosphere changed completely from 15 minutes ago. But it wasn’t a bad thing, they were both having fun now. Especially when Fabrizio made a trumpet sound at the same time as the music, it was so bad and ridiculous.

 

It was around midnight when Ermal decided to go back home. He had classes next morning and Fabrizio had to work. Beside he didn’t bring anything to sleep over. So, it’s with regrets of not bringing anything that he left Fabrizio’s flat.

 

“You’re sure you don’t want me to take you home?”

 

“Fabri, don’t be ridiculous, it’s too cold, you’re not going to get out just for me.”

 

Fabrizio laughed and kissed him.

 

“I could.”

 

They kissed goodbye and Ermal left the building. He was happier than ever. He listened to Fabrizio’s new song before anyone else and it was so good! His boyfriend was talented and Ermal wanted to see him reach the fame he deserved. And there was the moment they had. Dear god Fabrizio was truly the nicest guy in the world. Always asking for permission before doing anything and stopping right away when Ermal felt uncomfortable. Yes, Ermal would do his first time with Fabrizio. But not now. They still had time after all. Too busy being on Cloud nine he didn’t notice the three men coming out of a dead end.

 

But he definitely noticed them when one took him by the arm and threw him on the floor of the dead end. They were from the three guys who looked at him weird before his phonetics class. Ermal never talked to them before and barely knew their names. Then why would they want to hurt him? The situation felt familiar, it was the same atmosphere as when he was younger, and his father was going to beat him. Oh no. Sadly he was right, and the tallest man punched him in the chin. Apparently, it was a signal and the man were the “leader” because the other two immediately kicked Ermal and punched him. Ermal was crying and searching for some air. He couldn’t breath.

 

“Oh, look at that the faggot is crying. Maybe he wants his _boyfriend_ to kiss him better.”

 

The man said “boyfriend” with so much disgust and disdain. So, it was because he was in a relationship with a man? That was why they were beating up in this dead-end. Ermal heard some footsteps in the main street, but he didn’t dare to look. Please, may this person help him. But the footsteps went away quickly. They were running away. “No, no please, come back” Ermal was begging in his head, like if it was of any use. Hy would they want to help him?

 

**_You are disgusting. This is all you deserve._ **

 

No, no, no. Not his father. Not now. Ermal’s tears doubled. He didn’t want to think about him. But the more he cried the more the three men laughed. They continued like this, insulting and beating him, for what felt like hours. Or was it just minutes?

 

Ermal was sitting on the floor, there was blood on his forehead and his chin. His ribs hurt. He couldn’t help but think about his father. He was hearing his voice insulting him again and again. One of the sidekicks, Bruno if he remembered well, kicked him the stomach one more time before the leader made a head movement. And then it stopped. The leader nodded to the two other men and they went behind Ermal. One was blocking his arms while the other…

 

_NO!_

 

The other began to undo Ermal’s pants. Ermal was crying now. The leader was smirking, Ermal wanted to puke.

 

“Why are you crying? You don’t like cocks faggot?”

 

And on those words one of the sidekicks lowered Ermal’s pants. He was now in underwear in front of the guy.

 

_No, no, no, NO! FABRIZIO!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No there's no problem this time, this is the end. I'm sorry.
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter and for your support !


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On today's chapter : I don't know how to summarize that so here's the end of angst !

_No, no, no, NO! FABRIZIO!_

 

Ermal couldn’t stop crying, this was a nightmare. A few minutes ago, Fabrizio was sweet and caring as they were in Fabri’s apartment and not wanting to do anything Ermal wouldn’t like and now he was going to be raped in a dead end by a guy from one of his class. It wasn’t real, it wouldn’t be real. And his father’s voice who kept playing in his mind. He wasn’t the most religious person but right now he found himself praying for someone to come.

 

“Police, freeze!”

 

All four men turned their heads and saw two policemen out of breath. The 3 guys swore and didn’t have much choice, so they let Ermal go. Ermal was more concentrated on the people behind the policemen. Fabrizio, in his pyjamas, and Agata. What was she doing here? She was in tears in Fabrizio’s arms. Fabrizio was looking at him, Ermal never saw him that worried. Ermal heard more than he saw the two policemen taking care of the guys and taking them to the police station while an ambulance was taking care of Ermal. That’s when he remembered that he was bleeding.

 

“Please, can we see him? I’m his boyfriend and she’s our friend. Please.”

 

He turned his head and saw Fabrizio and Agata running to him. Fabrizio hugged him and Ermal froze. He was nearly raped. If the police didn’t come at this moment he would have been raped. He began to cry even more. He felt Fabrizio letting him go but caressing his hair with one hand and holding his hand with the other.

 

“Ermal, Ermal it’s okay. You’re safe now. They’re not here anymore.”

 

Fabrizio was now crying too. It felt unreal, like it wasn’t real happening.

 

“I’m so sorry Ermal, I should have taken you home. I’m sorry.”

 

Ermal took some deep breaths to calm himself. He then asked what Agta was doing here.

 

“She basically saved you.”

 

Ermal looked at Agata with wide eyes. The poor girl was still crying.

 

“I was going to Fabrizio to ask for sugar because it’s not far away and I saw you. And there were policemen not too far away, so I went to them and I also called Fabri and Silvia. I’m sorry I ran away, I panicked. “

 

He hugged Agata.

 

“It’s okay. Thank you so much. You really saved me. Just quick question: it’s midnight, what would you do with sugar?”

 

“Giada and I wanted to bake cookies.”

 

“At midnight?”

 

“Don’t ask.”

 

The nurses checked Ermal one last time and conclude that his bruises weren’t too important and that he could go. They gave him painkillers, creams and bandages and told him to stay in bed for a few days. Ermal didn’t want to go back home so Fabri and him went back to Fabri’s apartment. They were nearly in the building when they heard someone screaming. It was Silvia. She hugged Ermal tightly, she seemed panicked. Fabrizio stepped away to give them privacy. Silvia was crying.

 

“Ermal, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?”

 

“The nurses say that it’s not too important but that I should stay in bed for a few days.”

 

“I’ll take notes for you. Even in post-colonial literature.”

 

“Wow and not stare at the teacher’s butt?”

 

“Anything for you.”

 

They laughed, Silvia has been staring at their teacher’s butt since the beginning of the year and didn’t planned to stop soon so it was Ermal who took notes in this class. Silvia looked at him, serious again. She caressed his hair.

 

“And mentally are you okay?”

 

“I…I’m still shocked I guess. And, it reminded me of my father.”

 

Ermal’s voice broke down when he said the last sentence. If anything, he tried to not think about his father. He hated him and remembering his voice, hearing him say horrible things to him… It was worse than being beat honestly.

 

“You want to talk about it?”

 

“Later, go back home and rest.”

 

“I should be the one saying that. Oh and, talk to Fabrizio if you feel like it. He would help you I think.”

 

Talking to Fabrizio about his abusive father? Ermal wasn’t sure he was able to do that. He tried to not talk bout it to anyone, to not bother them with that. And him and Bizio has been together for only a month, it was too soon. But as the same time Ermal trusted Fabrizio. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to think about it, he was exhausted. He experienced too many emotions, too many opposed emotions, for one evening. He just wanted to sleep. He hugged Silvia one last time and went to Fabrizio. His boyfriend took his hand and they entered the building.

 

Fabrizio gave him a t-shirt and a pyjamas bottom for the night and they went to bed in silence. They were laying next to each other. Fabrizio was stoking Ermal’s cheek, he touched the band aids on his face. Ermal’s breath hitched each time he touched them. Bizio muttered a small sorry.

 

“Bizio, can we cuddle please?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Ermal quickly snuggled in Fabri’s arms, his head in the crook of his neck. Fabrizio held him tight, caressing his back and kissing his hair. Ermal wanted to cry, but he couldn’t, he had no tears anymore. So, he sobbed pathetically, Fabrizio all around him, calming him the best he could. They strayed silent that night and it took them hours to fall asleep. They were both so exhausted but at the same time what happened was simply too much.

 

The next morning Ermal’s head was hurting him, and so did his ribs. He tried to get up but felt dizzy, so he stayed sat in bed. He heard noises outside the bedroom and checked his phone. It was 10am. Normally Fabrizio should be working, why was he here? He looked around the bedroom, realising t was the first time he was in here. There wasn’t much decorations, except for some Metallica and Iron Maiden posters. There were books around the bed and a lot of notes, as well as a laptop. Ermal would have continued his inspection but the door opened, and Fabrizio came in. He smiled to him and Ermal tried to smile back but his whole head hurt. Fabrizio was holding a tray with breakfast. Fabrizio came closer and kissed his forehead, right next to the band aids.

 

“Morning Erm, how are you feeling?”

 

“Morning, my head and ribs hurt but otherwise I’m okay.”

 

Fabrizio took his temperature, he didn’t have any, and gave him painkillers. He then encouraged him to try and eat at least a little.

 

“Fabri, shouldn’t you be at the café?”

 

“And leave you alone after what happened? No way, I called my boss and took my morning. But this afternoon I will have to leave for 2 hours, for my classes. Is that okay or do you want me to stay?”

 

“Go to your classes, I’ll be fine.”

 

Well Ermal wasn’t sure of it but he didn’t want Fabrizio to miss his class because of him. The painkillers eventually did something, and he felt less pain. Him and Fabri stayed in bed, cuddling while beginning a new series on Netflix, they went for the Crown. They watched it until Fabrizio had to leave. He kissed Ermal before going out. Ermal was now alone. He didn’t feel like walking to he stayed in bed. It was at this moment he realised he was wearing Bizio’s clothes in Bizio’s bed. Literally everything around him smelt like Bizio. He made him feel safe, so he buried his head in the pillow and breathed in. This was so relaxing, he fell asleep without even noticing it.

 

Hours later he was waking up by a sweet hand in his hair. He saw Fabrizio smiling to him gently. Ermal smiled back but he felt a lot of pain in his robs. He told Fabrizio who immediately grabbed the bream tube the nurses gave Ermal in case he felt any pain. He asked Ermal if he could put cream on him, Ermal smiled. This guy was so sweet. He nodded, and Fabrizio pushed hi t-shirt up, so he could have access to his chest. It hurt a bit but soon Ermal felt better, thanks to Fabrizio massaging his ribs. Fabrizio left the room to cook and came back soon with dinner. They ate in bed while Fabri told him about his classes. He also gave him the notes Silvia took today.

 

“She says that she is very sorry she can’t come tonight, she has a paper to write for a class and it’s due for n two days. Don’t worry you don’t have to do it, she talked to your teacher and she exempted you of doing it. Silvia also says that you’re a lucky bastard because it’s about Hemmingway.”

 

Thank god for making Silvia exist. Ermal is still sleepy but he doesn’t want to go back to sleeping so instead he asks Fabrizio for paper and pen and begins a new song, because he has inspiration. They are sitting next to each other, Fabri working on his thesis and Ermal on his song. Sometimes they asked each other if this sentence sounds good or not. At some point Ermal is too sleepy so Fabrizio put his laptop away and they go to sleep, spooning.

 

The second day Ermal could stand up but he was sad because he missed Fabrizio who had to leave for his classes and his job and would be out for the whole day. He wrote him a small note and made breakfast with painkillers ready to be taken. Ermal sent a text to Silvia, asking her to bring her his laptop and clothes. She came soon and Ermal could finally take a shower. He really needed it. Besides now he smells a bit like Fabrizio, which is always nice. Silvia helped with his bruises, cleaning and healing them. She explained to him everything they did in class this morning and asked him how he felt.

 

“I think I will tell Fabrizio about my father.”

 

“You’re sure?”

 

“Yes. I need to talk about it to someone and I trust him. No that I don’t trust you of course.”

 

“Don’t worry I understand. Go for it Ermal!”

 

She left and Ermal tried to think of a good moment to tell him. Well he will know it’s a good moment when the moment will arrive as his Gran-gran used to say. He goes a bit around the small flat, looking at everything because it’s Bizio’s. He saw the guitar and the piano and wanted to play but he couldn’t because Fabrizio didn’t tell him he could. He continued his tour, smiling because everything was like his boyfriend and he loved it. He however felt a bit dizzy at some point from standing up and walking too much so he went back to bed and tried to work a bit but gave up and read one of Fabri’s book instead. In the middle of all the books talking about space he saw _Anne Franck’s Diary_ , Ermal liked this book so he picked it up and read it.

 

Eventually he finished the book and it was nearly dinner time so to thank Fabrizio for hosting him and taking care of him Ermal decided to cook something. His cooking talents being more than limited he stuck with good old mac and cheese. It was plain and simple but at least Ermal could do it without risking of destroying Fabri’s kitchen. He was setting up the table when Fabrizio came back home. He seemed surprised to see him in the kitchen but also relieved. Fabrizio kissed him and asked him how he felt.

 

“Better, I cooked for you!”

 

“Thank you Ermal, that’s very nice.”

 

They talked about their respective days while eating and then cleaned up together. Fabrizio was humming one of his songs, Libero. Ermal asked him if he could fully sing it, he loved that song. Fabrizio blushed a bit and did as he was asked. Ermal softly sang the few parts he recalled from the song and was rewarded by Fabrizio’s wide smile. Once they were finished they went to bed together, Ermal turned away when Fabrizio changed. Don’t make fun of him, everything is new for him. They laid next to each other, Fabrizio stoking Ermal’s cheek with his hand on Ermal’s neck. And that was when Ermal knew. It was the good moment.

 

“Fabri?”

 

Fabri hummed in response. Ermal took a deep breath in.

 

“Do you want to know why I never talked to you about my father? And why my family and I left Albania?”

 

Fabrizio opened the eyes he previously closed. He got closer to Ermal, silently encouraging him to talk.

 

“He beat us. Me and my mother. And he insulted us too. I managed to protect Sabina and Rinald from him, at least I think I did.”

 

Fabrizio’s breath stopped for a second. But Ermal continued to talk, softly, so softly it was nearly a mutter.

 

“I don’t know when he began to beat my mom but for me t was when I was around 4. I remember that I broke something, and he slapped me. Then he continued. For years. He kept telling me that I was useless, that I worth nothing. That I disgusted him. The only moment he slowed down a bit was when mom was pregnant of Rinald, he was happy to have another son I guess. He was less pleased when he knew he was having a daughter. Nearly every day he slapped me, beat me with his belt or insulted me. So, I would go to my Gran-gran, for protection, to have peace. That’s part of why I love her so much. For me she represented, and still does, a safe place where my father couldn’t hurt me. He was abusive, he was always saying that it was our fault if he did that. That we were asking for it. And eventually when I was 13 my mother decided to do something. She stood up against him and left the house with me and my siblings. We stayed at Gran-gran for two days before leaving the country. We arrived in Bari, it was the easiest way my mom found. We left with nearly nothing, just a bag of clothes each and my mom’s violin. She had to sell it, to rent for an apartment. It broke her heart to do so because it was a present from her father, my granddad and she was a violinist. She found a job as a cashier, she hated it, but we needed money. I found a job too, to help her the best I could. If I tell you that it’s because when the three guys beat me up it was familiar. It reminded me of my father. Tat’s mostly why I was crying, because I could hear his voice in my head, telling me the horrible things he used to tell me.”

 

Ermal didn’t realise that he was hiding his head in Fabri’s chest. Fabri was caressing his hair and back. When he saw that Ermal finished talking he took his chin and made Ermal look at him. Ermal was a bit afraid, what was Fabrizio going to say?

 

“Ermal. I’m sorry for what your father did to you. I want you to know that you’re the bravest man I know and probably one of the best sons as well and I am even more proud to be your boyfriend. I also want you to know that I will do anything to prevent this to happen to you ever again. Thank you for telling me all this.”

 

He kissed Ermal and hugged him tight. Ermal was relived. Fabrizio reacted well, he wasn’t mad and promised to protect him. Ermal felt safer in that moment, in Fabrizio’s arms. After a moment Fabrizio spoke again.

 

“I was a drug addict.”

 

Ermal looked up to him. What?

 

“When I was around 20 I took a lot of ecstasy. I come from a very poor neighbourhood in Rome and I was angry at everything. Now it’s better but back then ecstasy was the only thing I thought would help me. I didn’t know what kind of studies to do, I stopped going to classes for a year. Then I realised that drugs didn’t make me happy, on the contrary. So, I redid the year I wasted and concentrated on my studies. It was a physics degree. I found out that astrophysics seemed cool and that it would be a great carrier. And, I began to write my own songs. I was already playing guitar and singing but I never thought of writing. So now when I feel bad instead of taking drugs I write. I release everything through my songs.”

 

Ermal watched his boyfriend. He smiled brightly at him. Fabrizio had a dark past too, he suffered too, he understood him. Ermal was so glad. He kissed him lightly.

 

“Thank you for telling me this. You can always vent to me if you want. Or sing me your songs if you feel more comfortable that way.”

 

Fabrizio smiled too and kissed Ermal’s forehead. This guy had a problem with forehead kisses. But Ermal was a slut for forehead kisses. They feel asleep after venting to each other about their pasts. Ermal felt lighter now. Fabrizio knew about his father and Fabrizio accepted him. He would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading it !


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On today's chapter : Ermal comes back to his apartment 
> 
> I honestly don't know how to summarize it

On the fourth day Ermal felt better already, his head and ribs hurt less. It also helped that Fabrizio was taking good care of him. Having a sweet and caring boyfriend when you feel bad is the best, every morning Ermal woke up to a breakfast and a coffee prepared by Fabrizio. His boyfriend tried to stay as much as possible with Ermal, not wanting to leave him alone after what happened. But sadly, he had his work at the café and his classes and couldn’t spend his days in bed with Ermal cuddling and watching series.

 

When Fabrizio wasn’t there their friends came to see him. The whole band spend time with him, Agata and Giada too but it was mostly Silvia who came every day to give him the notes she took and talk to him. It was nice to feel loved by people like that. Fabri’s friends became his friends too and Ermal was forever grateful because they were so good-hearted and full of. Piero was like a mom to the group and to Ermal as well Ermal remembered how he busted into Fabri’s apartment, his arms full of food and medicine, completely panicked. He basically transformed Ermal into a mummy that day, it made Fabrizio laugh a lot that day.

 

Thanks to Fabrizio and his caring soul, Ermal eventually felt better in less than a week and ready to go back to his apartment. Truth to be told he didn’t tell Fabrizio right away that he felt ready to leave. But who could blame him? In Bizio’s place everything smelled like him and Bizio cooked for him. And his boyfriend was a great cook. Also, Ermal fell asleep cuddling Fabrizio every night and who would say no to that? But he didn’t want to bother Fabrizio for too long, so he insisted on going back to his apartment. This time Fabrizio took him home, remembering way too well what happened last time when Ermal went home alone. Ermal packed all the stuff Silvia took from his flat and they left. It was snowing when they came out of the building, much to Ermal’s excitement.

 

“Snow!! It’s snowing!!”

 

“Wow thanks Sherlock, I didn’t notice that.”

 

Ermal turned to his boyfriend with a huge smile. Ermal loved snow and nothing could stop his happiness now. Bizio could try to use a grumpy tone all he wanted but he too had a smile on his face despite himself. And snow in his messy hair. It was adorable. Funny how the first time Ermal saw Fabrizio he never thought that “adorable” could fit him but oh, how wrong he had been. He took out his phone and took a photo of Fabrizio, this sight was too beautiful.

 

“Hey, delete that!”

  
“No, you’re too cute.”

 

“Cute? Cute? I will show you how cute I am!”

 

And without a warning Fabrizio tackled Ermal who fell on the ground in a squeal. His bag was abandoned not too far away. Ermal was laying on the ground and Fabrizio placed himself on top of him with an evil laugh.

 

“So? Am I still cute?”

  
Ermal didn’t answer and instead made a snowball with his right hand and smashed it on Fabri’s head with an even more evil laugh.

 

“Oh yes, adorable. You’re my adorable boyfriend.”

 

“That calls for vengeance Poodle head.”

 

Fabrizio got up and began to make snowballs and threw them on Ermal. Ermal made snowballs too and they fought like that, screaming and laughing in the middle of the street. Thankfully there weren’t many people out yet, so they didn’t disturb anyone, except maybe for a man who was hit by a snowball. After they hit the poor man, they stopped the fight, still laughing like crazy. Ermal and Fabrizio both had a lot of snow in their hair which worried Fabrizio, they were going to be sick. He wanted to get the snow out of their hair but first Ermal had a better idea. They were going to take a photo. They took four, one where they were both smiling, one where Ermal was kissing Fabri’s cheek, one where Bizio was kissing Ermal’s cheek and one where they were kissing. It was getting cold and Fabrizio didn’t want to get sick, so they hurried to go to Ermal’s apartment.

 

It felt a bit weird to be here again. Not in a bad way but just…weird. Ermal spent nearly a week living at Fabri’s apartment with Fabri taking care of him so to be back here and to know that he was going to be alone, it was strange. Fabrizio made hot chocolate while Ermal was putting his stuff away, well at least Fabri tried to do so but he didn’t know Ermal’s kitchen and kept asking weird questions like if he has a sieve or brown sugar. Ermal was poor and sucked at cooking, of course he didn’t have that, which kind of student did? Fabrizio apparently did because it was important for the hot chocolate. An important thing to know about Fabrizio Mobrici is that as soon as it’s winter he becomes a hot chocolate distributor. Nobody complains though, his hot chocolate is the best Ermal has ever drunk in his life. Fabrizio didn’t want to leave either, so they took their mugs and went to bed to watch the Crown on Netflix. Snuggled next to each other under the blanket, Ermal’s laptop on their laps, their mugs in their hands and snow falling outside, the scene was cliché but Ermal didn’t want to be anywhere else. Sadly after a few episodes Fabrizio had to leave, it was getting late and he had classes tomorrow. Ermal didn’t want him to leave.

 

“But, you can stay here for the night, it’s not too far away from college.”

 

“I would love to amore, but I don’t have any clothes…”

 

“You can borrow mine!”

 

Ermal was getting whiny he knew that, but he didn’t care. He wanted Fabrizio to stay, he grew used to spooning and cuddling before bed.

 

“You really want me to stay?”

 

Fabrizio’s voice was so soft, he hugged Ermal. Ermal nodded against his chest.

 

“Great! Because I didn’t really want to leave either.”

 

Ermal’s face lit up with a smile and he hurried to find a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants Fabrizio could borrow. He gave them to his boyfriend who went to the bathroom to change. It was stupid but Ermal still wasn’t comfortable seeing Fabrizio undressing in front of him. He also changed into his pyjamas quickly and waited for Bizio to come out. When he did Ermal couldn’t help but giggle, the shirt fit weirdly on his boyfriend’s torso.

 

Ermal’s stomach made a loud noise and it was at this moment they remembered that they didn’t have dinner yet. Both too lazy to cook at such a late hour they ordered pizzas. They ate them with beer and continued the Crown. They were fans of the series and they had a lot of fun telling each other their favourites lines from the show. It was even funnier when Fabrizio tried to talk in his broken English, Ermal making fun of his pronunciation. Later that night, they ended doing a tickle fight like children. After they finally stopped, they were out of breath from screaming and laughing and Ermal was laying on top of Fabrizio, his hands under his shirt.

 

_Hohohoho…the interesting things begin now._

 

No inner Silvia. Sorry to disappoint but they are both tired and have a lot of things to do tomorrow. They looked at each other as Ermal took his hands out of under Fabri’s shirt.

 

“Um…does it bother you if we just go to sleep?”

 

“Not at all, we don’t have to rush and do anything you don’t want to.”

 

Fabrizio kissed him softly and hugged him. Ermal sighed in relieve, his boyfriend was the best and he was lucky to have him. They simply kissed a few times while hugging and went to sleep like that, both happy.

 

_You guys suck…each other’s dicks!_

 

Inner Silvia! Way to ruin a moment, thank you very much.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and supporting me !


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On today's chapter : troubles in paradise ?

“Troubles in paradise?”

 

Ermal looked up to Silvia alarmed. He was sitting in their classroom, waiting for their teacher to arrive. He had his face hided in his arms, not wanting to talk to anyone. But then again Silvia wasn’t anyone. How did she know that it was something with Fabrizio? She was his best friend, right. She knew.  

 

“No! I mean…no? Everything is fine with Fabrizio I think?”

  
He sighed, defeated and lost. Silvia took a seat next to him.

 

“You don’t seem so sure. What’s going on Ermal?”

 

“It’s just…Bizio and I haven’t seen each other in 2 weeks. I mean…alone in private. We see each other at the café but it’s not the same.”

 

“Do you know why?”

 

“He has a lot of work to do, he has a thesis remember? And I can’t blame him, it’s good that he works and all but…I miss him. But I don’t want to make him choose between me and his studies.”

 

Silvia smoothed his back. She understood, well at least she tried. They didn’t have much time to talk right now, their class was about to begin but Ermal needed to vent to someone and his best friend was perfect for that. So, he explained to her what happened. Or rather what didn’t happen. Fabrizio had a lot of work to do and was stressed about his thesis. For this reason, he spent a lot of time at the library and less time with Ermal. They didn’t meet at each other’s apartment, didn’t do anything together and when they meet at the café on Wednesday and Thursday their table was drown in papers. Even worse: they barely kissed and hugged. It was a bit embarrassing to say but Ermal was now like addicted to Fabrizio’s kisses and hugs. This man was made for cuddles and Ermal was cuddle deprived. Sadly, their teacher arrived way too soon, and they had to concentrate on the class. Well they were supposed to but Ermal was busy moping and Silvia was writing something that had nothing to do with their class, it had little hearts all over and their lesson was about the symbolism of Death in Hamlet. Once their class ended Silvia seemed very excited. Okay so she didn’t fully listen to their teacher and wasn’t planning to tell Ermal about her thought on Death. Great.

 

“Okay, I think I have an idea!”

 

“What?”

 

“For you and Bizio I have a plan, the perfect date for you two. You’re going to get that dick Ermal!”

 

She muttered her plan in Ermal’s ear. Ermal lighted up, it was going to be complicated but hopefully it would work!

 

It took one week to plan everything, but they managed to do it! Ermal was proud of himself and his friends. He was currently waiting in front of the café for his boyfriend, praying for him to not cancel their plans. Thank god Fabrizio arrived, a bit late but he was here. Fabrizio seemed exhausted. Ermal greeted him by a kiss. Dear god Ermal missed it. Okay he was exaggerating a bit, they kissed but not nearly enough according to Ermal.

 

“Sorry I’m late, I was at the library. You wanted to see me?”

 

Ermal didn’t warn him about their date afternoon, he felt a bit bad about it, but it was part of the surprise. He searched in his pockets and took out a blindfold and a pair of headphones. Fabrizio looked at him weirdly.

 

“Don’t worry Bizio, it’s a surprise.”

 

“What? Ermal what’s happening?”

 

“We’re going on a date.”

 

Fabrizio seemed guilty immediately. Oh no, that wasn’t the plan at all.

 

“Sorry Ermal but I have a test tomorrow and…”

 

“Please Fabrizio, just two hours. I really want to spend time with you.”

 

Ermal grabbed his hand. Fabrizio looked up to him and gave him a small smile.

 

“I want to spend time with you too. Sorry for having so much work.”

 

“No, it’s okay, it’s normal. Now shall we?”

 

Fabrizio nodded and put on the headphones and blindfold. Still holding his hand Ermal guided him to the bus stop. Thankfully they didn’t have to wait too long for their bus and the ride wasn’t too long either. Ermal could feel Fabrizio’s confusion growing and for a good reason, he had no idea where they were going. People sent them weird looks, which was normal because two men holding hands and one of them is wearing a blindfold as well as headphones, it can come as surprising to some people. Soon enough they reached their destination. They entered a huge building, Ermal greeted the young woman at the desk who showed him where to go. They sat in the middle of an empty room. It was huge, full of screens and nice armchairs. The room was also very dark. Ermal freed Bizio from his blindfold and headphones and watched his boyfriend looking around, confused. Then he understood.

 

“The planetarium?”

 

“Surprise!”

 

Fabri’s smile was huge and he threw himself in Ermal’s arms.

 

“But why? How? Holy shit Ermal.”

 

“Why: because I missed having time just together and how: I had a lot of help from different friends. What’s important is that we have a two hours session just for us.”

 

Fabrizio continued to look around, in awe.

 

“Wow Ermal, that’s amazing.”

 

“Shall we sit? The show is going to begin.”

 

They sat in the middle, still holding hands and waited for the show to begin. But there was no sound. Fabrizio looked at Ermal who shrugged.

 

“Well my boyfriend is an awesome astrophysics major with a test tomorrow, I figured out he could give me a private lesson about the planets.”

 

“Dear god you’re the best.”

 

Fabrizio kissed him. Ermal sat more comfortably, putting his head on Fabrizio’s shoulder as Fabrizio began to explain the creation of the solar system to him, how the planets were created, the way they worked. His voice was soft, and his eyes were shinning. He pointed out a few stars to Ermal, telling him a few anecdotes. It was the best astrophysics lesson Ermal ever received. After two hours the session was over, and they had to leave. They both had huge smiles on their faces and kissed a few times.

 

“Ermal, that was so amazing, definitely one of the best dates I ever had. Thank you for planning this and for understanding that I have a lot of work to do. I know it’s not easy for you and I really wish I had more time for you, I’m going to try to make more time for you, I promise. Also, thanks, this was a better way to study than to lock myself in my room with my books.”

 

“It was my pleasure. Don’t worry, you have a thesis to write, that’s a lot of work. Just…I missed you. A lot.”

 

“I missed you a lot too.”

 

They kissed and left the Planetarium. While waiting for their bus Ermal explained how he planed everything. Michele’s sister was working at the Planetarium and they had no session planned for this afternoon because they had a problem with the sound so they could still project the show on the screens but there was no sound. So Ermal booked a private session for both them, the lack of sound wasn’t a problem for him. And one of Ermal’s classmates’ mother oversaw the Planetarium so Ermal’s classmates asked her for permission. Ermal was in a good relationship with her so it has been quite easy to convince her to help him.

 

“Wow, I’m impressed. It was Silvia’s plan?”

 

“Yep, all along. But I helped.”

 

“Well you did have a pretty important role in the plan. You know, as my boyfriend.”

 

They took their bus and went back to the café. Ermal felt a bit sad, yes, they had a wonderful date together but now Fabrizio had to go back to study and they didn’t kiss enough to Ermal’s liking. But to his surprise Fabrizio didn’t leave. Instead he held his hand tighter and kissed Ermal’s cheek.

 

“Hey, I was thinking, thanks to you I studied for my test and I can still re-read my notes tonight one more time. Do you want to go back to my place? I really want to see the Crown’s latest episode.”

 

“I would love that! But for your test?”

 

“It’s going to be okay. I’ll manage.”

 

They went to Bizio’s place and watched the Crown’s episode, as well as re-watched their favourites Brooklyn 99 episodes, in Fabri’s bed, drinking coffees with a lot of sugar and even more cream. And this time Ermal had enough kisses and cuddles. They still had a little problem with Fabri’s work, but they were going to be fine, they could manage. Later that evening Fabrizio walked Ermal home, he wouldn’t let him go home alone after what happened.

 

“I really had a wonderful time today. Thank you so much Ermal.”

 

“I had a great time too. Goodnight zemra.”

 

“Goodnight amore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and supporting me !


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On today's chapter : it's Valentine's day ! Will it be a day to remember? 
> 
> WARNING : there is going to be smut, it's fluffy and not very graphic but I will warn you when it will begin and end so you can pass it if you want  
> WARNING 2 : the smut is quite long so if you're going to pass it, I'm sorry

Ermal was panicking. Something that happened way too much according to him, but he will deal with it later, first he had a problem to solve. In one week, it was Valentine’s day and he didn’t have a present for Fabrizio yet and he didn’t know what to buy him. He didn’t want to write another song, he wanted to give something a bit more traditional. But he didn’t know what. Chocolates were too impersonal, and all the cards seemed dumb. He asked Silvia, but she just said:

 

“Fuck him and tell him the L-word. He is going to love it.”

 

Needless to say, she was useless. But to be fair Ermal thought about it. The sex part, not the “L-word”. They were both grownups, well Fabrizio more than Ermal, and loved each other. Also, neither was ace so it was natural that Ermal thought about it. But they could take their time and…fuck it Ermal wanted to have sex with Fabrizio, even if it made him nervous. He could always talk about it with Fabrizio, his boyfriend would understand and reassure him.

 

But anyway, sex wasn’t going to be his Valentine’s day present to Fabrizio, it sounded terrible. No, he needed the help of someone who knew Fabrizio and who would be able to suggest things better than sex. He went to Giada first and then Agata, to ask for advice. He met with Giada at the café, while Fabrizio was in class. Giada has been very happy to help him. She thanked him for asking her for help.

 

“Let’s see… You could buy him clothes, god knows how much he needs some help in fashion. Or an accessory like a necklace, he loves jewellery. But please do not buy him another hat. He already has too many.”

 

Ermal could only agree. His boyfriend had a problem with hats. He thanked her and asked her what she got Agata, as a reference. Giada blushed a little.

 

“Oh well she loves Van Gogh’s _Starry Night Over the Rhône,_ so I painted it for her. It’s not exactly like the original but I hope she will like it.”

 

“I’m sure she will.”

 

He then went to Agata, meeting her at her apartment. She was more than happy to give him some advices.

 

“Well he loves some bands like AC/DC, Metallica, Iron Maiden…Maybe buy their album or something. Oh, I think Metallica is coming to Rome for a concert, you could go there. Ah but that must be expensive.”

 

A concert…Yes it was a nice idea. Ermal thanked her and asked her what she got for Giada.

 

“I bought her earrings that she saw one day, she loved them buy couldn’t afford them.”

 

Agata and Giada were so adorable, Ermal wanted a relationship just like that. Oh, that’s right, he did, and it was wonderful! He had the right to say things like this, he and Bizio were the cheesiest couple. He thought about Giada and Agata’s advices. Fashion and music… He went to H&M just to see and was very surprised, and happy, to find a Metallica shirt. It would be perfect, he knew Fabrizio didn’t have it. How did he know it? He spent 4 days in Fabrizio’s apartment, he investigated his boyfriend’s closet. And maybe, just maybe, borrowed him a hoodie…and a t-shirt…or 5…Okay he liked to wear Fabri’s clothes. It’s not his fault, they might be ugly, but they are comfortable and smell nice. Anyway, he bought the t-shirt and went back home. He looked at the shirt. Fabrizio liked to cut the sleeves of his shirts. Ermal grabbed scissors and cut them too. It seemed fine. What next? Suddenly it hit him. He was going to wear the t-shirt to sleep so the t-shirt will smell like him and Fabrizio would be happy. Last time they cuddled in Ermal’s bed Fabrizio told him that he smelled good. Yes, this was perfect. And very cheesy but who cares?

 

On Valentine’s day Ermal was ready. He spent more time than usual in the bathroom, wanting to look extra nice for Fabrizio, he especially made sure that his hair looked good. Fabri loved his hair so much. Once he was happy with his look he went to the café where Fabrizio was working, it was Friday morning and he had time before his first class. As soon as he entered he blinked. The café has been decorated for Valentine’s day, which was good but also very very pink. Too much pink.

 

He smiled brightly when he saw his boyfriend behind the counter, he rushed to him. Fabrizio smiled back and leaned on the counter to kiss Ermal.

 

“Well hello you. Happy Valentine’s day.”

 

“Happy Valentine’s day Ermal. The usual?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Fabrizio smiled as he took his order. However, he seemed agitated. He looked around and leaned toward Ermal again.

 

“Hey, um, would you… I mean it’s Valentine’s day and… I don’t work tomorrow, as an exception. Do you want to come to my house for dinner? For…a Valentine’s day dinner?”

 

Fabrizio was shy. Fabrizio was insecure about asking him for dinner at his place for Valentine’s day. This was a blessing, Ermal was the luckiest man on earth. Who could say no to Fabrizio Mobrici anyway?

 

“Of course! I would love that. Do I have to bring something?”

 

“Just be your usual self, beautiful, smart and funny.”

 

If he could Ermal would clench his heart while crying. What did he do to deserve such a man? He smiled to Fabrizio and went to his usual table where the band and Agata were waiting for him. They made fun of him for having a stupid smile on his face and being so disgustingly in love. They then talked about their classes and whether Love Actually was the best romcom ever or not. Apparently, that’s what their single friends planned to do all night: watching romcoms while eating chocolate. Nice. Sadly, Ermal had to leave them to go to his classes, where he was being teased by Silvia.

 

“Oh, so you’re going at his place? On Valentine’s day? For dinner? Little Ermal is going to get that dick!”

 

“Please say it louder I think the teacher didn’t hear you.”

 

Later that day he showered and stood in front of his closet. He needed to look perfect tonight. And, they’ve been exchanging texts with Bizio all day long and Ermal could feel it. Something was going to happen tonight. He knew it. He was nervous but excited. Not only about the perspective to maybe to something with but just to see him, to spend time with him. Since their date at the Planetarium Fabrizio made efforts to spend more time with Ermal, which was very appreciated. Of course, he was still busy, but he made sure that they could spend at least 10 minutes alone together every day. It was very sweet.

 

Ermal checked that his present was well wrapped and ready and left. He arrived to Fabri’s apartment and was welcomed by Fabrizio with his hair slicked back. Good choice. Very good choice. His shirt was also open to the third button. In fact, his outfit was the same as the concert. Count on Fabrizio to have only one nice outfit. Ermal kissed him.

 

“Hello there handsome.”

 

“Hi gorgeous. Come in, come in.”

 

Ermal entered and was pleasantly surprised to see the table set with candles and all. Fabrizio really went all out today. Oh no, what if the shirt wasn’t enough? What if it was stupid? What if he already bought it? Ermal was panicking again. Fabrizio noticed that when he helped Ermal with his coat. He hugged him from behind and kissed the back of his neck.

 

“Ermal, are you okay?”

 

“Yes, it’s just that, wow you really made an effort today.”

 

Fabrizio blushed and looked down.

 

“Yes, I wanted to make it special. Is it too much?”

 

“Not at all, it’s perfect.”

 

Fabrizio smiled to Ermal and guided him to the kitchen. The smell felt familiar to Ermal, but he couldn’t name it. It was something he already smelt, a lot, but not quite like it. It was very weird.

 

“Bizio, what’s for dinner?”

 

“It’s Tave kosi Elbasani. I’m pretty sure I’m pronouncing it wrong though.”

 

Ermal couldn’t believe it. Fabrizio cooked Albanian food for him. One of his favourite meal. That also explained why the smell wasn’t the same, Fabrizio probably didn’t use his family recipe. But still it was more than perfect. He got up and kissed him.

 

“Yes, you’re pronouncing it wrong, but I don’t care, thank you Fabri. How did you know?”

 

“Wait until you eat it to thank me. Silvia told me that you loved it.”

 

Of course, she did. They sat down and began to eat. It wasn’t like how his mom and Gran-gran used to make it, but it was excellent, Fabri was an amazing cook. He told him that and was glad to see Fabrizio blush. They held hands, occasionally brushing the back of the hand of the other with their thumb. They talked about their day, about music and about their family. It was nice, as always when around Fabrizio.

 

After they were finished eating they did the dishes together and clean up the table. Once this was over Ermal went to take his bag with his present for Fabrizio and they sat on the couch, both very nervous. Ermal spoke first, telling him that he got him a small thing and handed him the present. Fabrizio opened it like a toddler on Christmas, it was adorable. He let out a yelp of happiness.

 

“Metallica! Erm it’s so cool! Oh, you even cut the sleeves, you’re the best. It smells like you! Ermal this is perfect! I found my new favourite shirt.”

 

Fabrizio kissed him, happy with his present. Ermal was glad he liked it, he was afraid that it wouldn’t be enough. Fabrizio handed him a present too and Ermal took his time to open it. He enjoyed the sight of Bizio bursting in excitement as he opened the box. There was a book and…a voodoo doll? He turned to Fabrizio who smiled shyly.

 

“The voodoo doll is one of Hemingway. You keep telling me how much you hate him, and Michele knows how to make voodoo dolls, so he showed me.”

 

This was so sweet, Ermal loved it. He kissed Fabrizio to thank him and told him how handful this was going to be. He looked at the book, it was one in English. One of Agatha Christie’s, _10 little niggers._

 

“It’s my favourite Christie’s book. Well I read it in Italian, but I loved it.”

 

“I’ve never read anything from Agatha Christie, weird right? But I can’t wait to read that one.”

 

They stayed on the couch for a little while, cuddling and kissing lightly. But soon it wasn’t enough for Ermal. They began to touch more but it still wasn’t enough. Maybe it was because it was Valentine’s day.

 

“Hey Bizio, can we go to the bedroom?”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yes. Definitely.”

* * *

 

 

They went to the bed and sat there, still kissing. Fabrizio took off his shirt and asked Ermal if he could take his shirt off. Ermal agreed, still staring at his boyfriend’s torso. His Bizio was so hot, it wasn’t fair. Ermal suddenly felt a bit unconfident in his body, he was all skinny and pale. Fabrizio was strong, and his skin was tan. He also had tattoos all over his arms. God Ermal loved those tattoos so much. He realised that Fabrizio was looking at him, waiting for him to take off his shirt.

 

“Um…Fabri please remember that I’m not as sexy as you okay? I’m quite skinny.”

 

He took of his shirt and looked at Fabrizio, he was beginning to feel unsure. Not about having sex with Fabrizio, that he was sure that he wanted to do it but about being naked in front of him. Was there a way to have sex without being naked? Fabrizio kissed him deeply and looked at him in the eye.

 

“Beautiful, you’re so beautiful. Are you feeling okay?”

 

“I feel a bit better now.”

 

And it was true, Ermal felt a bit better under Fabri’s glance. His boyfriend’s pupils were dilated as he was looking at Ermal’s torso. Maybe Ermal wasn’t as sexy as Fabrizio but it seemed to be more than enough for Fabrizio.

 

“Do you want to stop here? It’s okay of you want to.”

 

Ermal thought about it for a moment. He really wanted to do it with Fabrizio. More than he didn’t like his body. He looked at Fabrizio and silently took his hands to put it on his torso.

 

“You sure?”

 

“I am.”

 

“Then I’m going to touch you, is that okay?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Fabrizio caressed his sides, his chest and stomach. Ermal had goose bumps all over his skin. He already knew that Fabri’s fingers were calloused with his guitar, Ermal had it too, but somehow it felt different. Maybe because his skin was exposed. Ermal leaned forward to kiss Fabrizio, putting his hands on Fabri’s side, caressing the skin lightly. Fabrizio began to kiss his cheeks, slowly going down to his jaw and neck. He asked Ermal if that was okay and kissed Ermal’s neck. When Ermal sighted Fabrizio took it as an invitation to continue and sucked and bitted the skin, earning a few moans from Ermal. Fabrizio continued to caress Ermal’s torso, playing with the nipples a bit. It made Ermal yelped. Immediately Fabrizio stopped.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t ask you.”

 

“It’s okay, it just felt very weird. I didn’t really like it.”

 

“Noted.”

 

Fabrizio continued to kiss him, his neck while caressing his body. After a moment Ermal took a deep breath and slid his hands from Fabrizio’s shoulders to his ass. Fabrizio looked at him and asked him if he was sure. Ermal nodded and asked Fabrizio if he could take Bizio’s pants off. Fabrizio said yes and Ermal tried to undo his pants. It was harder than planned because it wasn’t his pants that Ermal was undoing and it was difficult. It made them chuckle at first, Fabrizio chuckled a bit less when Ermal kept touching his crotch while trying to unzip the zipper. Eventually Ermal succeed and took the pants down, his eyes widening when he saw Fabrizio’s obvious boner though his boxer.

 

“Are you still okay Ermal?”

 

“It’s okay, I’m fine.”

 

“Can I take your pants down?”

 

“Yes please.”

 

Fabrizio undid Ermal’s pants in a matter of seconds and Ermal was jealous of how easy he did it. He spent nearly 3 minutes trying to just unzip his pants and Fabrizio did it in less than 1 minute. Unfair. Fabrizio took off his pants fully and took a look to Ermal’s body. Ermal was going to ask if his body was wrong but Fabrizio licked his lips and kissed Ermal. Okay he had his answer. Fabri was on top of him and it gave Ermal an idea. He saw that in some movies, so he tentatively thrusted his hips up, his crotch meeting Bizio’s and making both moans. Fabrizio muttered a small “fuck” and thrusted against Ermal’s crotch one more time. They humped against each other while kissing for a few minutes. Ermal was beginning to feel overwhelmed by the sensations, Fabrizio was caressing his body again and it was nearly too much. But he wanted to go all the way and didn’t want to cum now. So, he stopped Fabrizio who looked at him worried.

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

Oh god this man was so sweet and caring, Ermal was the luckiest man on earth.

 

“No, not at all, it was amazing, but I just thought, you know, maybe we could…go further? If you want to of course!”

 

“Okay, just…you’re sure?”

 

“I am, don’t worry.”

 

Fabrizio smiled to him.

 

“So, we never really talked about it but have you ever…fingered yourself?”

 

“I tried to do it sometimes, but I must have been doing it wrong because it felt so awkward and hurt a little.”

 

“Okay, don’t worry I’ll be gentle. Tell me if at any point it hurts, or you changed your mind and want to stop, okay?”

 

Ermal nodded and Fabrizio leaned to take something in the night stand. It was tube and condom, which reassured Ermal. At least Fabrizio was equipped for what they were going to do. Fabrizio looked at him while he took off Ermal’s underwear, like if he was trying to see if Ermal changed his mind. Ermal wiggled, a bit uncomfortable being fully naked in front Fabrizio. His boyfriend kissed him, his neck and eft a tray of kisses on Ermal’s torso.

 

“Beautiful, so gorgeous Ermal.”

 

Ermal blushed at the compliments. Fabrizio put a lot of lube on his fingers and looked into Ermal’s eyes.

 

“Ready?”

 

Ermal nodded and Fabrizio pressed a finger against Ermal’s asshole. He slowly pushed one into his butt and stopped after only putting a phalanx. Ermal began to panic. It hurt a bit already. Why was it hurting already? This was only a phalanx, he would never survive to Fabrizio’s dick. It felt so weird, he didn’t feel good. He looked at Fabrizio worried.

 

“It hurts. And it’s weird. Is it normal? Fabri if that hurts what will it be when it will be you?”

 

Fabrizio smoothed his hair and tried to calm him down.

 

“It’s okay Ermal, don’t worry it’s normal it’s the first time, you’ll get used to it. Beside we don’t have to go all the way, we can stop if you want and go back to something that doesn’t hurt you or make you feel bad. What do you want Ermal?”

 

“I…Is it really going to feel good?”

 

“Yes, it can take a little time, but it will. Don’t force yourself to do anything Ermal.”

 

“But…I mean what about you?”  
 

“Me? But it’s not important, it’s about you. I will be fine whatever you choose. It’s up to you, we can continue like this, or we can go back to humping against each other or we can totally stop, and I’ll go to the bathroom to finish myself. Really, it’s not a problem. What do _you_ want?”

 

Ermal took his time to think. Well as much as he could when his boyfriend still had his phalanx in him and it was uncomfortable. But then Ermal noticed that it was less horrible than before. Maybe he could get used to it after all. He wanted to try, wanted to see how it was to have Fabrizio inside him.

 

“It’s already less uncomfortable. I want to continue.”

 

“You’re sure?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Okay, remember that you can ask me to stop anytime and I will.”

 

“I know. Can you kiss me and kiss my neck, to make me think of something else?”

 

“It would be my pleasure.”

 

Ermal laughed a bit and Fabrizio kissed him. As Ermal asked Fabrizio did his best to distract him from the now full finger going into his ass with kisses, hair playing and neck kisses. After a few minutes Fabrizio kissed Ermal deeper than before.

 

“Can I put a second finger and masturbate you?”

 

Ermal nodded and took deep breaths as a second finger entered him. It was okay, he could bear it. Fabrizio was preparing him as well as giving him a hand job and honestly Ermal didn’t know how to feel. He felt so good because of the hand job but the preparation was quite uncomfortable. But slowly it began to feel better and it was even good. Ermal was now moaning softly and it made Fabrizio smile. After a few more minutes and another finger Ermal decided that he was ready for more.

 

“Not yet amore, you’re not fully ready.”

 

“But Fabri, I want more. Please?”

 

“A tiny bit more, I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

Fabrizio gave him puppy eyes and Ermal couldn’t resist. How could someone be so hot and cute at the same time? Ermal groaned and threw his head back.

 

“Fine. I trust you.”

 

“I thought _I_ thrusted you.”

 

Fabrizio looked proud of himself. Ermal was so tired of him and his jokes.

 

“Just… shut up and finger me.”

 

“Yes sir!”

 

Fabrizio finished the preparation and put on the condom as well as a lot of lube. He positioned himself and looked at Ermal who was now trying to not whine. He missed having something in him. Not that he was going to say it out loud. He nodded, and Fabrizio entered as slowly as possible. Oh okay. That was something else. It was bigger than the fingers. Fabrizio kissed him and caressed his body again to distract him.

 

“It’s okay, take deep breaths Erm, you’re going to get used to it. Don’t worry you’re doing great, you’re amazing tresoro.”

 

His boyfriend kept encouraging him and muttering him sweet words. He also took his hand and interviewed their fingers together, brushing the back of his hand with his thumb. Ermal took deep breaths like Fabrizio told him and after a few minutes it was finally fine.

 

“Move a bit please.”

 

Fabrizio giggle a bit.

 

“Please. So polite.”

 

“What you prefer me to say, “fuck me hard and fast”?”

 

“No, it’s better the other way, let’s keep it polite.”

 

“That’s what I thought.”

 

“Okay ready?”

 

Ermal nodded eagerly and tried Fabrizio moved a little bit. It hurt a little, but it was fine. Fabrizio moved a little bit faster when he noticed that Ermal could take it and was even moaning. Ermal encouraged him to go faster and faster. Ermal was moaning more and more. However at some point he had to try to hold back a chuckle but soon it was too much and, even if he had a lot of pleasure, he couldn’t help but laugh. Fabrizio slowed down and asked him why he was laughing.

 

“It’s nothing it’s just…when our skin slam against each other it makes a funny sound. Splosh, splosh, splosh.”

 

He continued to laugh, and Fabrizio joined him in laughing. He even had to stop because he couldn’t continue to thrust into Ermal and laugh at the same time and every time he thrusted they laughed even more. They stayed like this, the pressure they felt slowly fading down as they giggled, Fabri’s face hided in Ermal’s neck. Eventually they calmed down. Fabrizio caressed Ermal’s hair.

 

“Do you want to continue?”

 

Ermal nodded eagerly, it may make a funny sound, but he loved it. Fabrizio kissed him and moved again, making Ermal moan. Fabri asked him if he could masturbate him again and Ermal agreed immediately. Ermal reached for Fabrizio’s hair and played with it while getting him closer to kiss him. It was just too much for Ermal at this point and he came quickly after. Fabrizio soon joined him. They stayed like this for a minute, not wanting to move.

 

* * *

 

 

Then Fabrizio pulled out and got up, making Ermal panic. Where was he going? Why was he leaving? He couldn’t leave, not now. Ermal didn’t wat him to leave him. He must have whined because Fabrizio turned to him and kissed his forehead.

 

“Don’t worry I’m just throwing the condom away and grabbing a towel to clean you a little bit. Do you want anything? Food, water, clothes?”

 

“Water would be nice please.”

 

Fabrizio came back with a towel and water for Ermal. Ermal sat a bit in the bed, not wanting to move at all at first, and drank his water while Fabrizio was wiping the sperm out of his stomach. Once he was finished his boyfriend threw the towel somewhere in the room and laid next to Ermal, taking him in his arms. He caressed his back and hair while kissing him. Ermal traced his tattoos with his fingertips.

 

“So, how was it?”

 

“Amazing, thank you Fabri.”

 

“Why are you thanking me?”

 

“For being so nice, sweet and taking care of me.”

 

“It’s normal, only the best for my boyfriend.”

 

Ermal blushed a bit. How could Fabrizio say things like that? He hid his face in the crook of Bizio’s neck, embarrassed. Fabrizio leaned to one of his ears and muttered:

 

“Sploch, sploch, sploch.”

 

Ermal busted into laughter once more at the memory of this moment.

 

“Sorry, I kind of ruined the moment back then.”

 

“Not at all, it was great to know that you felt comfortable enough with me to laugh during sex.”

 

They kissed a bit more before falling asleep, both very tired by their evening and night. The next morning, they were cold because still naked, so they quickly grabbed clothes. Ermal kept hugging Fabrizio, even while walking, to warm up. And not at all because he felt extra touchy since they had sex. But Bizio didn’t seem to mind and they ended up cuddling in front of the TV, watching some dumb show. Ermal was truly happy at this moment. He nearly said the “l-word’ as Silvia said but didn’t want to ruin the moment with it so instead he kissed Fabrizio deeper than usual and hoped that he would understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and supporting me !


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On today's chapter : they recieve an unexpected visit from very speacial people. Will everything go well?

Two weeks later, on a Saturday, they were awakened by the bell of Ermal’s apartment. They groaned. It was far too early, who could be here? Ermal didn’t want to get up and talk to people so he snuggled up even more against Fabrizio’s chest.

 

“Ermal, amore, you need to go answer.”

 

“No, can you please go?”

 

Fabrizio sighted and caressed Ermal’s hair who smiled and hummed happily.

 

“Alright, alright, I’ll go.”

 

But Ermal immediately regretted that. Fabrizio moved away from him and Ermal whined a little bit. Okay he was fully whining like a baby, but to his defence he was deprived of his heater and he didn’t like it at all. Especially not when he was naked, and it was winter. Yes naked. You know very well why.

 

“No, don’t leave me.”

 

“But you’re the one who asked me to answer the door.”

 

They heard the bell ringing once more.

 

“Yes, but I want you to do it without leaving the bed.”

 

“Ermal, you’re asking me the impossible, even if I would love to stay with you.”

 

Fabrizio kissed him lightly. As if it would make things better. It did a little but Ermal was still pouting. They discovered that he could be quite needy and cuddly after sex. Fabrizio didn’t seem to mind at all, this guy was basically a cuddle monster. Ermal loved it. Ermal grumbled and tightened the blankets around him while he was admiring his boyfriend putting his underwear and sweatpants on. Dear god, what did he do to deserve him? Apparently, Fabrizio decided that this outfit should do and left the room to answer the people who were now knocking at the door. Ermal was, once again, against this decision. Only him could see Fabrizio’s chest okay?

 

* * *

 

Fabrizio went to the door, still half-asleep, he already missed the warmth of the bed and Ermal’s cuddles. He wanted to go back there but people were waiting, and his barista/waiter instinct couldn’t let them wait for too long. So, he opened the door, rubbing his eyes. A cold draught made him shiver, he regretted Ermal’s bed even more. Being shirtless was a dumb decision. It became even more stupid when he saw two teenagers looking at him with wide eyes and a shocked expression. Oh dear. He watched them a bit closer and noticed that the boy had very curly hair, and the girl’s nose and facial structure seemed familiar. There were no doubts they were Ermal’s siblings, he talked a lot about them, Rinald and Sabina. And he was shirtless, answering their bother’s door, with bites marks and maybe even a hickey or two on his neck. Well shit.

 

“Hum…Hi?”

 

The teens looked at him, the boy was still shocked, but his sister had a huge smile on her face.

 

“Hi, very nice to meet you. You must be Fabrizio?”

 

“Yes, um…why don’t you come in and sit in the living room? I’ll get your brother.”

 

They nodded and did as they were told while Fabrizio rushed to Ermal’s room panicked. That’s not how he pictured his meeting with Ermal’s family. Not at all.

 

* * *

 

 

Ermal was nearly going back to sleep when his boyfriend entered the room obviously distressed. What happened? Ermal quickly sat in the bed.

 

“Ermal this is shit.”

 

“What happened? Who was at the door?”

 

“Rinald and Sabina. They are in the living room waiting for you.”

 

“Holy shit.”

 

Now Ermal remembered, his siblings were in a school trip together in Milan for some reason and today was their free day and they planned to see each other. Ermal completely forgot that it was today. He quickly changed. Oh no. They saw Fabrizio half-naked with hickeys mand bites marks at 9am. They understood what they did last night, Ermal was sure of it. He was never going to hear the end of it. Fabrizio put on a sweater quickly, trying to hide the marks, it was a bit too late for that. Ermal rushed to the living room where his siblings were waiting with huge knowing smiles. Shit. But still Ermal was glad to see them, he missed them, even if they were annoying and just met his boyfriend in the worst possible way. He smiled to them, it was a bit forced.

 

“Rinald, Sabina! I didn’t expect you this early.”

 

“Yeah we figured this out, but since you usually never sleep we thought it wouldn’t be a problem.”

 

Fabrizio was standing next to Ermal, more awkward than ever. Ermal brushed his back, trying to ease him.

 

“So, I assume you met Fabrizio but I’m still going to make the presentations. Bizio this is Rinald and Sabina my little brother and sister. Sabina, Rinald, this is Fabrizio, my boyfriend.”

 

“Hi again Fabrizio, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Ermal talked so much about you.”

 

Rinald you little shit.

 

 

_You go Rinald! I've always liked him._

Oh, great inner Silvia was back. Ermal blushed at what Rinald said. It wasn’t true at all. He barely talked about Fabrizio to them. A bit more to his mom and quite a lot to Gran-gran but not Rinald and Sabina.

 

“That’s not true!”

 

Fabrizio was smiling next to him. He believed them, awesome. How was Ermal going to convince him that he didn’t talk that much about him? But he could take it bad, Ermal didn’t talk about him so Ermal must be ashamed of him. Which he wasn’t at all, he was very proud of having Fabrizio as his boyfriend. Oh, dear god. He didn’t have the choice.

 

“I didn’t talk about him _that much._ ”

 

It seemed to do the trick, Fabrizio was still smiling and that was the most important thing. His siblings soon requested food so they all took breakfast together, Rinald and Sabina asking a lot of questions to Fabrizio “hey, don’t complain, we’re not at mom’s level” and told him some embarrassing stories “you’re lucky that we don’t have pics, but that is mom’s job”. Fabrizio was blushing at every mention of their mother. That’s when Ermal remembered that Fabrizio still didn’t tell his parents about them. It made him feel very weird. A bit sick. But he didn’t want to think about that, not now. For the moment he only wanted to spend time with his family. It has been two months since the last time he saw them. He asked them what they did so far, to know what he could show them. It appeared that they didn’t see that much of the actual city, they just went to the usual touristic spots. So, they agreed to go to see the other stuff and maybe go shopping a little. Fabrizio excused himself, he had to go to the library to work on his thesis and didn’t want to interfere in their family time. Ermal changed again and they left the apartment.

 

“So…Ermal…”

 

Oh no.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Fabrizio seems very nice.”

 

“He is.”

 

“And you two seem to have fun together.”

 

“Okay, do you really want to talk about my sex life?”

 

“Ew no.”

 

“That’s what I thought. So, stop it.”

 

Rinald finally spoke.

 

“You should bring him home one day. Mom would absolutely love him, he seems very polite.”

 

“I will, eventually.”

 

“Also, she would have so many photos to show him.”

 

“He will never come in Bari.”

 

They continued to walk in the street and to tease each other. Ermal has always been close to his siblings and family in general. Well except for his father but he didn’t want to think about him. Maybe it was because of his father that they were so close, they had to help each other. Ermal was glad they were here and that they accepted Fabrizio. It was important for him that they did. Of course, they didn’t mind when Ermal told them that he had a boyfriend but knowing it and meeting said boyfriend was very different things. And being confronted to the fact that your brother had sex with another man was even more different. They spent an awesome day together, Sabina and Rinald had fun and bought some souvenirs and it was more than enough for Ermal.

 

He walked them back to their hotel and wished them goodnight, he hoped he could see them again before they leave in two days. He went to Fabrizio’s place, his boyfriend texted him and asked him if they could see each other. It seemed important and Ermal was nervous. What if Fabrizio didn’t like his siblings? Ermal didn’t know if he could bare it. What if the fact to meet a part of his family made him realise that it was too much, or too fast and he wanted to break up? Ermal was panicking. He arrived at Fabrizio’s apartment terrified. His boyfriend opened the door and kissed him.

 

“Hey Erm, come in, I ordered pizzas.”

 

Ermal nodded, he didn’t trust his voice right now. Fabrizio seemed as nervous and panicked as him. This wasn’t good. They ate mostly in silence, Fabrizio asked him about his day and Ermal tod him everything they did, but they quickly shut up. Once they were finished Fabrizio was playing with his hands, not knowing what to do with them. It worried Ermal. He was really going to break up with him, was he?

 

“Bizio, zemra ime, is everything okay?”

 

Ermal used pet names, who knew, it might be the last time he could do it. Beside Bizio told him how much he loved it when Ermal used Albanian pet names.

 

“I’m…I’m okay I guess? I’m just stressed.”

 

“Why? Is there anything I can do?”

 

“Cuddles would be great.”

 

Cuddles. Okay so maybe there was a chance that he wasn’t going to break up. Nobody asks for cuddles and then break up right? It was a horrible thing to do. After a moment Fabrizio talked again.

 

“I’m going to tell my parents.”

 

Ermal never felt so relieved. It was just that. Okay not “just that” it was a huge thing. Fabrizio wasn’t ashamed of him!

 

“That’s great Bizio, but don’t force yourself, it can wait you know.”

 

_Why you fucking lying? Why you always lying?_

 

Of course, count on inner Silvia to appear just to quote vines.

 

_Always here for you baby._

 

Ew. Anyway, it would bother Ermal if Fabrizio decided to wait longer. He would feel bad. But he couldn’t force Fabrizio to tell his family just because it made him feel sad. It wasn’t fair.

 

“No, no, I’m not forcing myself. It’s just…when I saw you with your siblings today, I thought that it would be nice if my family knew too. I was planning to tell them tonight. That’s why I wanted you here. I don’t think I would be able to do this alone.”

 

Ermal smiled to him and took his hand. It was really sweet. He kissed Fabrizio’s cheek and waited for him to face call his mother. Face call because just calling felt weird for what he had to say. His mother answered quickly. Ermal made sure that he couldn’t be seen.

 

**“Fab, my boy! How are you?”**

 

“I’m fine Mamma. How is everyone?”

 

**“Fine, fine. Romina had the best grade in art for the 5 th time in a row, isn’t it wonderful?”**

 

“It’s great! Um…can you ask papa to come please? And Romi and Filippo please?”

 

**“Oh, that sounds serious, are you sure everything is okay amore?”**

 

“Everything is fine, but I just…I need to talk to you.”

 

His mother left the screen to call the rest of the family. Ermal muttered

 

 “I think you’re worrying them”

 

“I know, I panicked.”

 

“Everything’s gonna be alright.”

 

Ermal caressed Fabri’s hand and suddenly a lot of people were on the screen, they still couldn’t see Ermal. They were all talking together, asking Fabrizio what was wrong.

 

“Ao, nothing’s wrong I told you! I just need to announce something.”

 

**“You made a girl pregnant!”**

 

“What? Mamma, no!”

 

Ermal had to hold back a laugh.

 

**“Then what is it Fabri?”**

 

Fabri’s father had a deep voice and was calm. Even though the phone Ermal could feel his presence. Oh dear, what if he was against Bizio’s relationship?

 

“I…I met someone. I’m in a relationship.”

 

**“What? That’s all? Oh Fab, mi amore that’s wonderful!”**

 

**“Awesome Fabri! That’s great for you!”**

 

The two men of the family nodded to him with a smile.

 

“Yeah…Yes, it’s really awesome, I’m really happy.”

 

Ermal melted, Bizio’s smile was so soft. He wanted to kiss him.

 

**“When are you going to present her? What’s her name by the way?”**

 

The father’s voice was still calm and neutral. He said “her”. Of course, he did. Now was the most important moment. He pressed Fabrizio’s leg to encourage him. His boyfriend took a deep breath.

 

“It’s not a “her”. It’s a “he”. His name is Ermal, I met him at the café I work in. he is really great.”

 

Ermal smiled to him. He said he was great! He was Fabrizio held his breath as his family fell silent. His mother was the first one to talk.

 

**“Oh...well that’s a surprise. But a good one! Um… when will you...present him?”**

 

“Right now, if you want, he’s right next to me.”

 

 

Fabrizio’s family’s eyes went wide. His parents looked at each other, having a silent conversation. It’s his father who talked.

 

**“It would be nice yes.”**

 

Fabrizio turned the screen to show Ermal who smiled, he was tense. He really wanted them to like him.

 

“Hi, it’s a pleasure to meet you, I heard a lot about you all.”

 

**“Oh well sadly we can’t say the same. How long have you two been together?”**

 

“Two months, ma’am.”

 

**“That long? Very well, Fabri you will have things to explain. And tell me…Ermal, how old are you?”**

 

“I’m 20.”

 

He knew that it made quite a huge gap between them but to be honest he didn’t really notice it most of the time. Fabri's mother made a face. Oho. That wasn't good.

 

**“Alright, and you’re in a physic major as well?”**

 

“No, I’m an English major.”

 

**“Oh, that’s very nice. To do what kind of job after that?”**

 

“I don’t know yet.”

 

**“Well you have time to figure this out. Are you from Milan?”**

 

“No from Bari, but I’m Albanian.”

 

**“Oh, wow, okay.”**

 

The mother, Marisa, was the one asking most of the questions, Romina asked a few but she and Filippo soon left, they would know everything later when their mom was going to tell the whole building, so their family about Fabrizio’s boyfriend. Franco, the father, stayed silent most of the time and if Marisa managed to make him relax and even laugh Franco was scaring him. He could feel him staring at his face and Ermal didn’t know how to react. Was he thinking that Fabrizio going out with a guy was a bad thing? Was he hating Ermal?

 

**“Marisa, don’t you have to help Filippo with his homework?”**

 

**“What no I…Oh. I do, I will go. Fabri it was great to see you and Ermal it was a pleasure to meet you. You’re a lovely young man and I can’t wait to meet you in real life.”**

 

She insisted on the last sentence while staring at her husband, as a way to say, “don’t fuck this up” and smiled to Ermal.

 

“It was a pleasure meeting you too Mrs. Mobrici.”

 

**“Fabrizio do you mind leaving? I have to talk with Ermal for a minute.”**

 

They looked at each other and Ermal could see Fabrizio tense. He agreed in a tight voice and squeezed Ermal’s shoulder before leaving the living room. Ermal was now alone with Franco Mobrici, separated by a screen, who was staring at him and entering his soul with his eyes. How great.

 

**“So. Ermal.”**

 

“Yes sir?”

 

His voice was weak, he didn’t like it. He was terrified.

 

  **“What do you think of my son?”**

 

Was this a trap? What he thought about Fabrizio was obvious, he was dating him.

 

“He is a great man sir. The greatest I met. He is very nice and sweet. He is also very smart and caring, he is funny too.”

 

Franco nodded.

 

**“So, you love him?”**

 

Ermal’s eyes widened. He never said to Fabrizio that he loved him and now he had to say it to his father? Oh no.

 

“Well… I never told him but yes, I am. In love. I mean, I do. Please tell me you understand.”

 

He was blushing like hell. That was so embarrassing.

 

**“I understand. Sorry for asking you if you never told him. Anyway. Fabrizio is a great son. I expect you to not break his heart. Am I clear?”**

 

Was he giving him his blessing in some sort of weird way? At least he apologized for the love thing.

 

“I won’t, I really care a lot for him.”

 

**“And he does too. Beside my wife likes you.”**

 

“Thank you, sir, a lot, I know it’s important for Fabrizio that you accept us. And it’s important for me as well.”

 

Franco nodded again and said goodbye before hitting the end button. Ermal stayed on the couch for a moment before Fabrizio joined him. He was obviously very nervous. Ermal snuggled against him and Fabrizio kissed his hair.

 

“How did it go?”

 

“He gave me his blessing.”

 

Ermal looked up to Fabrizio, he was beaming in joy and obviously relieved. His shoulders were less tense, like if a weight was suddenly out of his shoulders. He caressed Ermal’s hair and played with it. Ermal kissed him lightly and Fabrizio kissed him on the forehead right after.

 

“I’m glad he did. I’m sure they loved you.”

 

Ermal looked at Fabrizio. He was so gorgeous right now. Well he was all the time, but right no it wasn’t like the other times. He thought about what Fabrizio’s father said.

 

“I love you Fabrizio.”

 

Fabrizio looked at him with wide eyes, before smiling softly and caressing Ermal’s cheek.

 

“I love you too Ermal.”

 

Wow, now it seemed simpler than what he expected. He was glad he said it, glad he made sure Fabrizio knew that he loved him, glad that Fabrizio loved him back, glad that their relationship has been accepted by his siblings and Fabrizio’s family and glad that he had Fabrizio as his boyfriend. They kissed softly a few times more and looked at each other.

 

“We should go to sleep, tonight was exhausting.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

They went to bed and just before falling asleep Fabrizio got closer to Ermal and muttered.

 

“I love you amore.”

 

Ermal was melting. He didn’t know why Fabrizio felt the need to say it again, but he was glad he did. It filled him with a warm feeling.

 

“Unë të dua, zemra.”

 

Fabrizio smiled brightly to him and kissed him. He put his face in Ermal’s neck while Ermal caressed his back. They were good like that, so good they fell asleep instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading ! Please tell me what you thought of this chapter


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On today's chapter : Ermal needs a book and they try something new in bed.
> 
> WARNING : There is going to be smut happening in here, it's fluffy tho
> 
> Also thanks Ceci for helping me! You're the best

Ermal needed a book for his phonetics class. He didn’t like this class, but he needed to pass so he went to a library in town, he never went there but a girl in his class said that it was nice. Fair enough, beside the library he usually went to already rented the book to someone else. Fabrizio was free that day, so he accompanied him. It was great because Ermal loved seeing Fabrizio in other environments than their respective apartments or the coffee shop, it felt different somehow. So, they took a bus to go the library, Fabrizio told him about one of his class during the journey while holding his hand. Ermal listened to him while caressing his tattoo, the one on his hand. He loved this one. He loved every tattoo but this one was one of his favourites, Fabrizio often made fun of him because when they were cuddling Ermal would often kiss the back of Fabri’s hand.

 

“I feel like a princess. One day my prince will come, and away to his castle we’ll go, to be happy forever I know.”

 

“Okay first, you missed a line or two. Second, how do you know the lyrics?”

 

“Romina watched the movie a lot and I liked it too. Not my favourite Disney but it’s nice.”

 

They then had a debate on who was the hottest prince in the Disney movies. For Ermal it was obvious that it was Eric, have you seen his eyes? But Fabrizio didn’t agree with him and thought Shang was sexier. Just because he has shirtless scenes and he’s bisexual. Ridiculous. And he wasn’t jealous because when they watched Mulan together Fabrizio was drooling on Shang.

 

But anyway, back at their journey to the library. They arrived quickly and immediately went to the bookshelves dedicated to English books. Ermal didn’t like the look the librarian threw at them when she saw their hands linked. While he was looking for the book he needed Fabrizio was looking at the books and mispronouncing every title on purpose, just to make Ermal laugh. It worked but since they were in a library he tried to not laugh too loud. Once he found his book he looked at the books Bizio was mispronouncing. It was Don Juan. How could he be mispronouncing it?

 

“Hey Fabri, fun fact: Lord Bryon was a bi icon.”

 

 

“Oh, should we leave a bi flag in the book? I’m sure the librarian would love it.”

 

“We don’t write on books Fabrizio.”

 

“I always write on mine.”

 

“Remember when I said I love you? I take it back, I want to break up.”

 

“No Ermal! Think of the children!”

 

“What children?”

 

“Those children!”

 

Fabrizio dramatically took a pile of books against his heart and Ermal had more and more difficulties to stop laughing. He calmed down and kissed Fabrizio softly, telling him that in that case they could stay together. To stop laughing he decided to give more facts to Fabrizio.

 

“Hey, Bizio, did you know that Shakespeare’s plays often featured strong female characters, probably because he was a huge brownnose for Queen Elizabeth.”

 

“I thought it was because he some kind of weird feminist but not that much of a feminist.”

 

“Nope, he was just a queen’s pet.”

 

“That sounds so wrong.”

 

“Yeah I realized that when I said it.”

 

Fabrizio giggled softly and randomly took a book, it was _the Old Man and the Sea_. Ermal pulled a face. Ew Hemingway. Ermal was glad he had a voodoo doll of him to take revenge if he doesn’t pass his finals because of him. Silvia assured him that he would have them, so if he passed he would celebrate by torturing the doll. He didn’t like Hemingway at all.

 

“Erm, did you know that Hemingway was so boring he made Georges Bush sleep while talking about bagels?”

 

There was so many things wrong in this sentence Ermal snorted loudly and apologized to some people looking at him disapprovingly. Fabrizio smiled, proud of him. He took _Oliver Twist._

 

“Another fun fact: Dickens real name was Smith, but he was such a dick that the king officially named him Dickens and he went along with it.”

 

Ermal tried to stop himself from laughing too loud but it was hard. Fabrizio continued to take random books and invent facts about their authors.

 

“Mary Shelley was such a badass she destroyed that bitch of Jefferson at arm wrestling while chanting “bruh bruh” and dabbed on his dead body.”

 

 Ermal couldn’t help himself and laughed out loud. So loud that the librarian came to ask them to shut up or leave. They apologized and promised to be good now. They didn’t last 2 minutes before Ermal joined Fabrizio in his made-up facts about authors and they went back to laughing like crazy, but under their breaths this time, to not suffer from the librarian’s anger. After a moment while they were trying to catch their breath and calm down they locked eyes. They both got up and Ermal looked around to make sure no one was around before Fabrizio softly. He heard Fabrizio sigh and feel him deepening their kiss. His boyfriend pushed him against one of the bookshelves and put his hand under Ermal’s shirt. Well that escalated quickly.  Ermal wouldn’t mind if they weren’t in a library. Fabrizio was now kissing his neck, making Ermal sigh softly.

 

“Bizio, we can’t…Not here.”

 

Fabrizio looked at him and kissed his cheek.

 

“You’re right. Should we go back to my place or yours?”

 

Ermal blushed lightly and put his arms around Fabri’s neck, kissing him lightly.

 

“My place is closer.”

 

Fabrizio smiled brightly. They kissed once more and held hands while leaving under the librarian’s severe glace. Ermal would probably never go back here. They took the bus to go to Ermal’s place and during the ride they sat in front of a couple. They were old and seemed still very in love, even after all these years. They were holding hands and the woman had her head on her husband’s shoulder. Ermal laughed when he realized that Fabrizio and he were holding hands while Fabri’s head was on his shoulder. The old man looked at them and smiled softly. He nodded to them and Ermal smiled brightly. He hoped he would have a relationship as long and sweet as their one day. Maybe with Fabrizio?

 

They arrived to Ermal’s place and the sweet atmosphere disappeared a bit as they kissed deeply in Ermal’s entrance. It was still very sweet but considering that Ermal was pressed against his door it was easy to say that the cute feeling when they were in front of the old couple wasn’t really here anymore. Fabrizio went back to Ermal’s neck, biting and licking every centimetre of skin he could find while Ermal was moaning and pulling his hair for more. They continued to make out against the door until Fabrizio had enough and asked if they could go to the bedroom. Ermal never nodded that eagerly. And for a good reason, today he wanted to try something new, if Fabrizio wanted to. They laid on the bed slightly humping against each other while taking of their clothes. Once they were in their underwear Fabrizio took out the lube and condom and was ready to put lube on his fingers Ermal stopped him.

 

“Is there something wrong? You don’t want to?”

 

Ermal blushed, how was he supposed to propose that? He chewed his lip and look down. Bad decision because he was now staring at Fabrizio’s boner. He still couldn’t believe he had this effect on Fabrizio. His boyfriend caressed his cheek.

 

“Ermal? Are you okay?”

 

“Yes, I was just asking myself if maybe we could try something different?”

 

Fabrizio put the condom and lube away and sat on the bed inviting Ermal to join him. He took his hand.

 

“I can’t promise you anything but go on, what do you want to try?”

 

Ermal blushed harder. This was quite embarrassing to ask.

 

“I was thinking that maybe…I…I could top today? If you want to, of course! We don’t have to do it if it makes you uncomfortable.”

 

Fabrizio thought about it for a minute before turning to Ermal with a smile.

 

“Of course!”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, I mean I’ve already been a bottom before and it was nice, plus I know that you’re going to be great.”

 

Ermal smiled at him relieved. He didn’t know if he was going to be great, but he was going to try. Fabrizio laid on the bed and took off his boxer. He smiled at Ermal and asked him if he feel ready or wanted to continue to make out first. Ermal went for the first option and took off his underwear too. He took the lube and put a lot on his fingers. He tried to remember how Fabrizio prepares him usually and inserts a finger tentatively, a bit shily. God this was a bit weird no? What if he hurt Fabrizio? Speaking of which, Bizio was making a weird face.

 

“Is everything okay?”

 

“Yes, it’s been a long time that’s all. Can you wait a bit before moving your finger please?”

 

“Of course.”

 

He remembered what Fabrizio did during their first time, so he imitated him. He kissed Fabrizio and caressed his chest with his free hand, earning a few sighs from Bizio.

 

“Okay you can go now.”

 

“You’re sure?”

 

Fabrizio hummed and Ermal began to prepare him consciously. It made Fabri laugh because he had such a concentrate face.

 

“But I don’t want to hurt you Bizio.”

 

Apparently, Fabrizio thought it was cute because he kissed Ermal and his entire face, making Ermal laugh a little. He loved it when Fabrizio showered his face with kisses. In fact, he loved every time Fabrizio kissed, no matter where. Fabrizio blushed a little and thrusted his hips up. Ermal looked at him confused.

 

“You want me to…add a finger?”

 

“Yes, that too, but not what I meant.”

 

“Then you want…?”

 

“A hand job, please.”

 

“To quote some bastard “please, so polite.””

 

“I don’t have this voice.”

 

Ermal took his deepest voice to imitate Fabrizio.

 

“Is that better?”

 

“Oh, so now I’m a very bad imitation of Barry White?”

 

“Fuck you, your voice is weird.”

 

“I thought you liked my voice.”

 

“I do, it’s hot but it’s a hell to imitate.”

 

“Then why don’t you stop and add a finger and give me a hand job?”

 

“Your wish is my command.”

 

“Such a gentlemaAaAn!”

 

He nearly screamed the end of the sentence in a tight voice. Ermal, who had added a second finger and began to masturbate Fabrizio as he asked, stopped everything. Did he do something wrong?

 

“Fabri are you okay?”

 

“Why did you stop? Don’t you dare stop.”

 

Oh okay, he didn’t do anything wrong then. That was a relief. He tentatively tried to do the same movement than earlier and was rewarded by the same scream. Oh god, this was way too hot. Just when he thought he couldn’t be more turned on by Fabrizio Mobrici, this guy continued to prove him wrong in every way. He repeated the same movements a few times until Fabrizio was a moaning mess. Wow, he didn’t expect that when he proposed to switch but he didn’t regret it one bit.

 

“Bizio, do you want me to continue that or do you want me to…go further?”

 

Fabrizio looked at him and seemed torn between asking to continue or going all the way. He looked down at Ermal’s boner, making Ermal blush as hell.

 

“Let’s go further.”

 

“Okay, okay, right, sure.”

 

“Ermal are you okay?”

 

“Yes, I’m just a bit stressed, I’m afraid that I will hurt you.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll be gentle and do great. I can help you if you want.”

 

“How?”

 

“By giving you advices or something like that?”

 

Ermal nodded and took a deep breath. Fabrizio said he would be good, so he should trust him. He took out his fingers from Fabrizio who whined, it made Ermal smile. He put on the condom and added a lot of lube and shily penetrated Fabrizio. He was far more nervous than his boyfriend, it seemed weird to him. Shouldn’t Fabri nervous that Ermal would hurt him? Did he trust him that much? Fabrizio smiled to him but had a pained expression. He told him when to stop and when to continue while encouraging Ermal, telling him he was doing great. Once Ermal was completely in, he showered Fabri’s chest with kisses while playing with his hair, doing his best to make him relax. Once Fabrizio felt better he asked him if he could move.

 

 

“Yes, but not too fast. You remember how I did for you the first time? Try to do the same.”

 

Ermal nodded and tried to move as slowly as possible. It made Fabrizio chuckle who told him that he could go a bit faster if he wanted. While Ermal was moving he had an idea. This may make Fabrizio sigh in pleasure, but he wanted him to make do the same sounds as earlier. So, he asked Bizio if he could touch him, he agreed immediately so Ermal tried to masturbate him while moving in him. Fabrizio reacted instantly by moaning loudly and aching his back. Ermal loved this sound, he loved even more that he was the one that provoked it. He tried to go faster and wasn’t deceived in Fabrizio’s reactions. He was moaning more and more, nearly screaming. It didn’t take him long to come, quickly joined by Ermal. Ermal threw away the condom and took a towel for Fabrizio, rapidly because he wanted to cuddle his boyfriend. It has been wonderful, and he couldn’t tell if he preferred being a top or a bottom. Maybe from now on they could switch, Ermal was very excited by all the perspectives. He went back to bed and Fabrizio snuggled against his chest immediately, kissing his collarbone. Ermal caressed his back while kissing his head.

 

“Wow Ermal. That was so great, you had nothing to worry about.”

 

“Really? I didn’t hurt you or anything?”

 

“No, if it hurt it was nothing you could do about it. What about you? You liked it?”

 

“Yes! It was amazing.”

 

Fabrizio looked up and kissed Ermal, sighing when Ermal played with his hair.

 

“I’m glad. Can we switch more please? I really love both when I’m with you.”

 

“Of course! I was about to ask you the same.”

 

“Awesome, can we nap now?”

 

Ermal laughed softly, Fabrizio was always tired after sex, it was cute. Sometimes a bit upsetting because it meant that Ermal didn’t get enough cuddles, but is there such a thing as enough cuddles? Suddenly Ermal realized something and softly hit Fabrizio’s back to prevent him from falling asleep.

 

“Bizio.”

 

Fabrizio hummed while hugging him tighter.

 

“What?”

 

“We didn’t borrow the book this afternoon.”

 

Once Fabri realized it too they laughed together, while cuddling in bed, slowly falling asleep, and Ermal didn’t want to be anywhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter ! I hope you liked it !


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Today I'm posting the final chapter, I hope you will like it!
> 
> On today's chapter : big changes happen.

_21 September, Milan_

“Ermal! Can you come please? I need your help.”

 

Ermal stopped looking at the book he tried to read, but he couldn’t he was too nervous, and went to Fabrizio’s bedroom. He found his boyfriend in a white shirt looking helplessly at two ties in his hand. He turned to him.

 

“Which one should I wear? The red one? But I like the green one too. Is a tie too much? Does this suit look good?”

 

“No, a tie isn’t too much, you look absolutely amazing in this suit and I like the red one.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Fabrizio tried to tie his tie, but his hands were shaking so much he couldn’t do anything. He was so obviously nervous it was adorable. Ermal knew he shouldn’t be thinking this kind of thing right now, but it was true!

 

“Here, I’m going to help you.”

 

Ah yes boyfriend tying his boyfriend’s tie, how sweet and cute. Except when said boyfriend doesn’t know how to tie a tie. He was struggling with the tie and sent a glare at Fabrizio who was trying very hard not to laugh. Bastard. Eventually he gave up and looked at videos on YouTube to help him.

 

“How? How are they doing that?”

 

“I think that they don’t try to choke their boyfriends to begin with.”

 

Ermal noticed that he was concentrating so hard on the video that he didn’t realize he was indeed choking his boyfriend by making the tie too tight. He immediately stopped and freed Fabrizio.

 

“Shhh it’s your new kink now.”

 

“No, it’s not, sorry Ermal. Now please I really need to get ready.”

 

“Yes of course!”

 

He eventually managed to tie the tie. He took a proper look at Fabrizio, he wasn’t fully ready yet and he was already looking so handsome. He took his hand and walked him to the bathroom.

 

“Alright now your hair. You can’t go with your hair messy like that.”

 

He sat Fabrizio on a small stool and brushed his hair. God he already knew that but Fabri’s hair truly was mainly composed of cowlicks. It took a lot of gel and hairspray, but Fabrizio’s hair looked very un-Bizio. It was a very weird sight but Ermal didn’t mind. He looked good, different but good. Fabrizio thanked him and put his glasses on as well as his suit jacket.  Ermal looked at him, he looked like a lawyer or someone working with economics things, not at all like his astrophysics/barista/singer tattooed boyfriend. He smiled at the sight of a bracelet coming out of the right sleeve, Ermal had bought it for Fabrizio’s birthday and now Fabrizio was wearing it every day. Fabrizio grabbed his briefcase with his laptop in it. He then quickly put it down and turned his laptop on making sure that everything was alright. It was, and they finally left Fabrizio’s flat.

 

Ermal accompanied him to the university where all their friends were waiting for them. Well mainly for Fabrizio. Giada hugged him.

 

“How do you feel?”

 

“Like I’m going to puke and die.”

 

“You know what you have to say?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You know that they will first compliment you and then destroy you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then destroy their asses like you destroy Ermal’s!”

 

“Agata!”

 

Both Ermal and Fabrizio turned bright red. Giada shook her head at her girlfriend who was looking quite proud of herself. Behind them the band was barely holding their laughter back.

 

“She’s not wrong though.”

 

Silvia you traitor. It was enough for the band to erupt in laughter. Gabrielo nearly couldn’t breath anymore.

 

“Dear god Agata I love you.”

 

“No.”

 

Giada hugged Agata in a protective way as Agata was laughing and hugging her back. They calmed down and turned to Fabrizio who relaxed a bit. Ermal stroked the back of his hand with his thumb. They all hugged him, wishing him luck, and Fabrizio and Ermal went to the classroom where Fabrizio would present his thesis and hopefully get his PhD. Normally everything would go well, usually the juries gave them the PhD because it was very hard after all. The simple fact that he had been accepted for the oral part was very encouraging. Ermal may or may not be missing a few classes right now but it was important. His boyfriend was maybe going to be a doctor in astrophysics! It was more important than a grammar and a phonetic class. Besides, a girl from their class agreed to take notes for them because Silvia was here too. They arrived in front of the classroom and Fabrizio breathed loudly. Ermal caressed his cheek and looked him into the eye.

 

“Bizio, caro, it’s okay, you’re going to be amazing and blow them all away. I believe in you Fabrizio.”

 

“Thank you Ermal.”

 

Fabrizio hugged him tightly for a long time before kissing him. A man opened the door.

 

“Fabrizio Mobrici?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Come in.”

 

Fabrizio turned to see Ermal one last time, Ermal sending thumbs up to him. He really hoped everything would go well.

 

At first, he planned to go to his classes but right now he couldn’t, he was way too nervous. He was at the café with his friends, waiting for Fabrizio to come out. Which wouldn’t happen for 2 hours and 45 minutes. Ermal would never survive he was sure of it. They talked of everything to try to calm down, all very excited and nervous. Giada was telling them about her job as an architect. She loved it even if one of her colleagues was a bitch. She was telling a story about a client who asked to have a barbie pink house with a lot of weird forms not possible nor practical. Then Piero talked about the cat who bit him yesterday, he was a vet student. They continued to exchange stories and all, the pile of cups and drinks getting bigger and bigger on their table. Eventually Fabrizio entered the café and Ermal ran to him, hugging him.

 

“Bizio!”

 

Fabrizio had a big smile on his face, so it must have gone well. Fabrizio kissed him, laughing. He grabbed his hand and they walked to the table where their friends were. They were all watching Fabrizio with huge smiles on their faces. Fabrizio nodded, and Silvia screamed, making people turn to them. Pietro and Antonio got up and hugged him, Ermal letting go of Fabri’s hand.

 

“I can’t believe it! You have your PhD!”

 

“Congratulations Fabri!”

 

The baristas clapped and came to congratulate Fabrizio too, he was their colleague after all. They left the café to celebrate at Agata and Giada’s place. Ermal and Fabrizio were walking a bit behind the others. Ermal kissed Fabri’s cheek.

 

“I’m very proud of you Fabrizio.”

 

He looked at his boyfriend and smiled softly when he realized that Fabri’s eyes were red and he was on the verge of tears again. He couldn’t stop smiling.

 

“I called my family, they are all very proud!”

 

“They better be! It’s not everyday your son becomes an astrophysics PhD.”

 

Fabrizio looked at him suddenly nervous.

 

“You remember that I am going back home for a few days, right? Maybe you would like to, well, to come with me? Just for the weekend of course! I don’t want you to miss more classes. And it’s okay if you don’t want to, I mean you would meet my entire family so…But I would really like you to come.”

 

“I would love to! But it’s not a problem for your family?”

 

“You’re kidding right? My mom assumed that you would come, and she asked me what you liked to eat, and my dad nodded when I said that I would ask you.”

 

Ermal laughed, Fabrizio’s family seemed to be quite something. His father already accepted him, so he was less nervous now. Well meeting the entire family would be stressful but at least he already knew some of them. Besides he would see where Fabrizio grew up like that. He couldn’t wait.

 

Once they were at Agata’s and Giada’s apartment Agata immediately took out a few bottles of polish vodka under the stunned look of the others. Giada sighed with a loving smile, those two were way too cute for their own good.

 

“Agata, my love and sunshine, it’s morning.”

 

“I fail to see your point. It’s a happy day and we should celebrate!”

 

“Maybe not with vodka at 10am?”

 

Agata pouted and put the bottles back, mumbling about how they were no fun. They didn’t drink any alcohol, but they still had a lot of fun. In the end nobody went to their classes or whatever they had to do the whole day, they were too busy celebrating. Eventually it was time for everyone to go back home, Silvia was half asleep on an armchair, Pietro was awing every two minutes and Giada was fully sleeping on Agata’s knees. They said their goodbyes and went to Ermal’s flat for the night. They both had clothes at the other’s apartment, so it was more convenient for them.

 

Fabrizio and Ermal were cuddling on Ermal’s couch, Ermal comfortably laid against Fabrizio's chest, and Ermal could feel that Fabrizio was nervous and wanted to say something. He took his hand and kissed it, right on his sun tattoo. Did he ever mention his love for this tattoo? He looked up at his boyfriend.

 

"Anything wrong amore?"

 

Fabrizio tried to smile to him, but his smile was awkward and felt forced. It worried Ermal, had something bad happen and Fabrizio didn't want to tell him?

 

"Nothing don't worry."

 

"Bizio, I know you, what's wrong?"

 

"Nothing I'm just...I'm quite nervous."

 

Fabrizio ran a hand through his hair sighing.

 

"Is it because of what to do after your PhD? I'm sure you will be fine."

 

"No, it's not... I mean yeah there is that too but... I sent my album to 3 companies yesterday."

 

"Bizio that's awesome! Why didn't you tell me?"

 

"I don't know... Like this it would be easier to hide it when they will reject me I guess."

 

He tried to laugh but again it felt forced. Ermal kissed his cheek lightly. A few weeks ago, Fabrizio and his band recorded their songs. The band insisted that if Fabrizio decided to do something with it he would only say his name. All the songs were his after all, the band only played them. Ermal knew how important it was for Fabrizio, music was his passion. And he was so talented Ermal was sure someone would see it too.

 

"Oh Fabri, I'm sure it will be fine. It's great that you sent it! I'm proud of you."

 

"There's nothing to be proud of."

 

"Yet. And yes, there is! My boyfriend is going to be a star!"

 

Fabrizio laughed and this time it was genuine. He caressed Ermal's cheek.

 

"Thank you. For believing in me."

 

"If course. Who wouldn't? You're very talented Fabrizio."

 

Ermal was confident that someone would recognize Bizio’s talent, he really deserved it. But he couldn’t help it, he was nervous. Fabrizio had his PhD and now what? Of course, it wasn’t the same doubts as Fabrizio who still didn’t know what to do with his PhD. What did it mean for them? Fabrizio was done with his studies, he didn’t have many reasons to stay in Milan, except for his friends and Ermal, and he said that he missed Rome sometimes. There was also the fact that maybe he will begin a music career. What if the companies or studios were in Rome? What if they ended up far away from each other? What if the distance was too much and they broke up? Ermal didn’t want that, at all. It was selfish, but he wished Fabrizio would stay in Milan as long as he would. But he couldn’t force him to stay, especially not if Fabrizio had the chance to make his dream come true. He didn’t want to think about it now, he snuggled a bit more in Fabri’s arms who took it as a sign that they should go to bed and lifted him up easily, making Ermal yelp.

 

“You weigh like nothing Ermal, you should eat more.”

 

“You sound like my mom.”

 

“A wise woman. I should feed you more.”

 

Ermal threw him a dirty look, smiling cheekily.

 

“Oh really?”

 

Fabrizio threw him on the bed laughing.

 

“I didn’t mean it like that and you know it. Now go change, you have classes tomorrow.”

 

Three days later Ermal was at the train station, waiting for his train to arrive. He was going to Rome to see Fabrizio and his family, he couldn’t wait! Bizio left two days ago for Rome, eager to spend some time in his town and with his family. Ermal had classes so he couldn’t go for more than the week-end, but it was planned that way from the beginning. Fabrizio already came to Bari once during the holiday but Ermal never met the Mobrici family. Just thinking about how many pictures of baby Ermal his mother showed Fabrizio he shivered. But it had been great, they went to the beach, ate Albanian food and just chilled in the streets. Ermal loved it.

 

Eventually his train arrived, and he was on his way to Rome. He took out all the assignments he had to do and all his notes and studied for the 3 hours of the trip. He took the train right after his classes, so it was already the evening when he arrived. He called Fabrizio immediately to ask for help because shit this train station is big, how was he supposed to find his boyfriend? After 10 minutes of intense searching they finally were in front of each other. It was okay, they had been away for only two days, so they didn’t miss the other too much but still. Fabrizio drove them to Fabrizio’s family’s place and Ermal spent the whole ride looking through the window. He never went to Rome except for when he went from Bari to Milan and vice versa, and even then, he only stayed in the train station. They talked a little and Ermal was relieved to know that he wouldn’t meet Fabri’s family tonight.

 

“Maybe we’ll see one or two in passing but mamma organised a big family lunch Sunday, to present you.”

 

“Oh dear.”

 

“Don’t worry it’s like that for everyone, and they are going to love you.”

 

They arrived in front of a huge building, Fabrizio pointing out some other buildings telling him which one of his old friends lived there. He grabbed Ermal’s suitcase and guided him to his family’s apartment. On their way they saw a woman in her forties maybe. She smiled brightly to them when she understood who the lovely young man was next to Fabrizio, who of course presented him as his boyfriend.

 

“Oh, so you’re Ermal! I see, I see…well it was great seeing you, I’ll see you Sunday!”

 

She immediately ran downstairs with an excited face.

 

“It’s okay, she’s just going to tell everything to her sister, Anna. Then it will be a chain and by tomorrow everyone will know. You get used to it.”

 

They entered the flat with a loud “we’re home” from Fabrizio. Marisa appeared with a huge smile and hugged Ermal in the most natural way. Wow she was even more beautiful than the times they face called or the pictures Fabrizio showed him. Fabrizio had her soft smile and freckles.

 

“Hello Ermal! How are you my boy? Did you have a nice trip? Come in, come in, dinner is ready. Romi, Fili, Franco come, they are here. Oh, Ermal you look even skinnier than what I thought. Fabri don’t you cook for him?”

 

Ermal smiled, she was like his mother, it made him feel at ease. He put his bags down and followed them to the dinner table where the rest of the family was sat. He greeted everyone and tried to not make a face when Franco nearly crushed his hand. He may have accepted them but according to Fabrizio it was the first time he had brought a boyfriend at home, officially and to spend the night so he didn’t know how to act. Apparently, he chose to act like if it was Romina’s boyfriend and showed who was the alpha here. He was the alpha, got it, okay, can he please let go of his hand? Ermal sat next to Fabrizio and saw Marisa coming out of the kitchen with a lot of plates. Way too many plates. Holy shit Marisa was his Gran-Gran. Filippo complained that there was way too much, again, but Marisa said that they will give it to the building or eat it later. It didn’t make things better for Filippo apparently. They talked, well mostly Romina and Marisa talked to them. Filippo and Franco were silent men according to Fabrizio, they just needed to warm up. Marisa bragged about her son’s PhD and Ermal had to hold back the “yes I know I was often here when he wrote it” that was threating to leave his mouth. If it made her happy to remember that Fabrizio was officially an astrophysics doctor then Ermal would certainly not stop her, he was just the same, telling everyone that his boyfriend was a doctor.

 

At the end of dinner Romina and Filippo left the table to go to their rooms and Ermal went to the kitchen to wash the dishes. When Romina and Filippo heard that they ran back to the kitchen and made him leave the kitchen, insisting that he wouldn’t do the dishes.

 

“But I don’t mind, I actually like doing it.”

 

“No but we mind, you’re our guest.”

 

“Yeah, wouldn’t you rather go to Fabri’s room and do things with him?”

 

“Fili!”

 

Fabrizio punched his arm and turned to Ermal, shooting him an apologetic look, but it only made Ermal laugh harder. Fabrizio showed him around and then showed him his room. Ermal looked around, it looked a lot more like his Bizio than the room he had in Milan. There were more posters, drawings pinned, pictures, the wallpaper was old and a bit damaged and there were some old teddy bears on top of the wardrobe.

 

“Who made those drawings?”

 

“Niccolo, remember him? He’s my cousin and godson.”

 

“Oh yes I remember. Oh my god. This is gold.”

 

Near the drawing was a picture. A picture of Fabrizio when he was young holding a baby in his arms. But what was even better was the hair. Fluffy, curly hair. He was adorable. Fabrizio tried to snatch the picture out of his hands.

 

“Oh, you can sure call me poodle head now, look at you!”

 

“I was 5! You are 20. That’s not the same.”

 

“Who’s the baby?”

 

“Filippo, it was a month after he was born, for his baptism.”

 

He had many other pictures, but sadly on the others he didn’t have curly hair anymore.

 

“What the hell were you thinking when you had that haircut?”

 

“Can we please sleep now?”

 

“I mean you were cute but…Please never do this again.”

 

“Please I will have to suffer from you seeing even more pics Sunday, spare me.”

 

Ermal smiled and put the picture back on the desk and joined Fabrizio in his bed.

 

The next morning, he was relieved to see that Fabrizio waited for him to go get his breakfast. Franco had already gone to his job, but Marisa was here waiting with a smile. And soon she tried to make Ermal eat as much as possible. What was mothers’ problem with feeding him? He was okay. Once they were done Fabrizio took him sightseeing in Rome, showing him his favourite places, not the most famous ones most of the time. Ermal didn’t mind, he could still come back later. It was great, they had a lot of fun and they both had many new selfies in their phones. Ermal’s favourite was the one where a bird stole Fabrizio’s ice cream during the pic and you could see the bird stealing the ice cream, Fabri’s face of despair and Ermal smiling like a mad man.

 

The rest of the day went nicely and at the dinner table Filippo and Franco talked more so it was a victory. The Sunday morning Ermal woke up alone to the sound of pots and other cooking sounds. He got up, very confused. Where was Bizio? He went to the kitchen and saw Marisa and all her children cooking various things. Romina was the first to spot him and waved at him before kicking Fabrizio’s ass. He jumped and turned around.

 

“Ao Romi! Don’t do that when I have a knife!”

 

“Your boyfriend’s here.”

 

Fabrizio looked at him and let go of the chicken he had in the end to come to kiss him.

 

“Hi Ermal, sorry I didn’t wake you up, we are preparing the meal for today, but you can still take your breakfast, it’s in the living room.”

 

“Okay, maybe I could help once I’m done?”

 

He was rewarded by a loud “no” coming from all the Mobrici. He pouted lightly. He felt bad, he was the guest, he should be helping them for the chores. But apparently for the Mobrici being a guest meant not doing anything. It wasn’t fair. So instead he managed to clean up a little bit while the others were too busy to tell him anything.

 

A few hours later food was ready and honestly it was enough to feed all Rome if you asked Ermal. They put tables outside the building with a lot of chairs and it really felt weird to Ermal but then again, the whole family lived in the same building, so it was probably okay. What wasn’t okay was the fact that way too many people were looking at him and talking to him. He knew it was going to happen but still, it wasn’t the most pleasant experience. He was first presented to Fabrizio’s grandparents. His grandfather was now telling them about the first time he saw two guys kiss while the grandmother was asking Ermal questions while putting more and more food in his plate. It was the Mobrici women’s speciality: showering you with questions while thrusting food down your throat. After the grandparents and the way too many ladies of the family Ermal was taken away by the kids. He met Niccolo, the infamous godson then, and he really took after his godfather. Maybe he would have a Mobrici to present to Sabina after all, he was a sweet guy. Then a little girl was in front of him. He tried to remember her in the middle of the thousands names Fabrizio told him.

 

“Hi Ermal, I’m Anita is it true that you are Albanian?”

 

Oh Anita, right, Fabrizio’s goddaughter! He had to help Fabrizio choose a present for her once, he remembered now.

 

“Yes I am.”

 

“Where is Albania?”

 

“In the east, across the sea.”

 

“Is it near Agata?”

 

“Agata?”

 

Luckily Romina arrived to save him.

 

“She means near Poland. But she only knows Poland thanks to Agata so for her Poland is Agata.”

 

“Ah. No, it’s not near Agata.”

 

“Oh.”

 

The little girl seemed disappointed and left. Romina laughed and brushed his back, Ermal didn’t know if he should cry or laugh. After talking with too many people who only spoke roman he eventually found his boyfriend talking with two uncles. Well “talking” … They were sitting in silence barely even looking at each other. But at least it was silent. Ermal sat next to Fabrizio, resting his head on his shoulder. Fabrizio kissed his hair.

 

“Already tired? The second plate hasn’t even arrived yet.”

 

“Ugh I’m going to die from eating too much.”

 

“Ma no, you will survive.”

 

“I highly doubt it. If I don’t make it, please tell my mom I love her.”

 

“Speaking of dying I hope you are ready.”

 

Ermal looked up and saw a bunch of aunts led by Marisa coming to him. He looked to Fabrizio, pleading.

 

“Don’t worry you’re going to like it, they brought old photos and plenty embarrassing stories about me for you.”

 

Suddenly Ermal had more energy. He had a lot of fun teasing Fabrizio on how cute he was when he was a baby and how ridiculous he was on some photos. He saw one where someone, he learnt later that it was Romina, drew on Fabrizio and he had colourful marks everywhere.

 

“So, it wasn’t a legend, Fabrizio was born with tattoos!”

 

“I don’t know what’s worse, the fact that you said it or the fact that you think you’re funny Ermal.”

 

Eventually they had to leave, Ermal had a train to take if he wanted to be at his classes tomorrow. Once they were alone in the car Fabrizio apologised.

 

“I know they can be quite…loud and a lot at first but they are nice people I swear!”

 

“Yes, I know, they were very nice. They took all my energy, but I had a great time. Really Bizio, I liked your family.”

 

Fabrizio smiled to him obviously relived.

 

“Thanks, they like you too you know? They were all happy that I finally brought someone home.”

 

He accompanied Ermal to his train and kissed him, thanking him again for coming. This time however Ermal knew that he was going to miss him. He was going to stay in Rome for at least another week. But it was normal, he missed his family and Ermal did miss his too. And it was when he was back home in his small flat that it hit him. He wanted to live with Fabrizio. Like this no more problems of missing the other, of empty cold beds. But maybe Fabrizio would have to stay to Rome? They didn’t know, they had no idea, and maybe Fabrizio would think it’s too soon. They haven’t been dating for a year yet. But still, Ermal thought that it could work. But first he had to talk to Fabrizio. Later, he decided. Now he really wanted to sleep.

 

On the Thursday Ermal and Silvia were sitting in front of the university, it wasn’t too cold, when Ermal received a face time call from Fabrizio. He immediately answered, but what he saw was Fabri’s face being a mix of panic and excitement. Ermal was nervous now, what happened?

 

“Ermal? Ermal! I had an answer! They called me!”

 

“What? Bizio what are you talking about?”

 

“One of the companies! They called me about 15 minutes ago! They liked my songs Ermal, they want to meet me tomorrow.”

 

Ermal couldn’t believe it. His Fabrizio was maybe going to sign a contract! It was awesome! Next to him Silvia screamed.

 

“Fabri that’s so cool! I’m proud of you, congratulations!”

 

“Thanks Silvia.”

 

“Bizio that’s awesome, it’s so great for you! I am very proud of you. See I told that you didn’t need to worry.”

 

“I still can’t believe it! Oh, could you please pick me up from the train station tonight? I will arrive pretty late I think.”

 

“Train station?”

 

Why on earth would he take the train to come here? Didn’t he say that he had a meeting with them tomorrow?

 

“Well yes, if I want to meet the company I should probably be in Milan.”

 

“Wait the company is in Milan?”

 

Both Silvia and Fabrizio looked at him like he was stupid.

 

“Well…Yes? Of course.”

 

“Oh, okay, yes sure! Text me when you will be here, and I’ll pick you up. I’m proud of you Fabrizio.”

 

“Thank you Ermal. I love you, bye.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Ermal was now bursting with excitement. Fabrizio had a meeting with a music company! Maybe his dream will come true! Silvia called their friends to tell them and then they had to go back to class, but Ermal had a lot of troubles concentrating on the class. He was so happy for Fabrizio. And a tiny bit envious, he would love to be bold like him and send his songs to music compagnies. But first, his degree.

 

At 9pm Fabrizio arrived, looking exhausted but happy. They had a big celebration at home he explained and with the train he was tired. Ermal hugged him and kissed him.

 

“I am so proud of you Bizio, you really deserve it.”

 

“Thanks, holy shit I can’t believe it’s real Ermal.”

 

It took a long time for them to sleep, way too excited for that. Tomorrow afternoon Fabrizio will meet a manager to discuss about the records he sent them. Fabrizio told him everything they told him. He also talked about his family, about how he missed him and how scared he was.

 

“What if it doesn’t work Ermal?”

 

“It will, maybe not right away but people will see how talented you are at some point. And it’s not like you’re resourceless, you’re a doctor after all!”

 

“You’re right, normally I can give classes you know?”

 

“Oh, please do that, it would be so cool to say that I sleep with a teacher.”

 

“And it’s not even for the grades…Ermal seriously? What kind of hoe are you? You’re not going under the right desk.”

 

“The “right” desk is the one of my 60 something teacher. And she maybe be still very pretty but I prefer the young man who looks like he is going to rob your car.”

 

“Stronzo.”

 

The next morning Fabrizio was a ball of nerves. He couldn’t stop pacing in the apartment and changed outfits at least 4 times, sometimes taking Ermal’s clothes. Well Ermal was in class so he couldn’t know that except by the videos and photos Fabrizio sent him. Eventually they went to the company. Everything was so huge, Ermal never saw Fabrizio that intimidated. He presented himself to a receptionist who led them to the manager’s office and told them to wait here. Ermal was brushing Fabrizio’s back and kissing his forehead when a woman came to call Fabrizio. He kissed him lightly before leaving for nearly an hour.

 

Fabrizio came out of the room with a tall guy, the manager Erma guessed, and shook his hand with a smile. Once the manager left Fabrizio turned to him with a big smile. They proposed a contract to him! Of course, they still had things to discuss and Fabrizio had to think about it but still, they liked his music enough to propose a contract to him. They decided to go to the café, where Fabrizio didn’t work anymore, to celebrate it, and for the nostalgia. It was where everything began after all.

 

Once they arrived at the café they sat at the table they loved, the one near the windows, and Fabrizio got up to order their usual drinks. He came back less than a minute later; the other baristas knew their order by heart now and already begun to prepare them. Fabrizio caressed Ermal’s hand lightly.

 

“Do you remember the first time you came here?”

 

“The one where I embarrassed myself by ordering black coffee without sugar? Sadly yes.”

 

“I noticed you back then you know? I thought you looked cute. That you were stupid but cute.”

 

“Thanks? I guess.”

 

“Why did you order black coffee without sugar by the way?”

 

Ermal blushed. Oh god. He remembered that too well.

 

“I thought you were hot and was embarrassed to order my very sugary drink in front of you, so I went for something “manlier” and stop laughing!”

 

Fabrizio was trying to supress his laughter; his head hidden in his elbow.

 

“I’m not laughing.”

 

“I hate you so much.”

 

He kicked him under the table, but it only made Fabrizio laugh more. After a moment he calmed down and kissed his forehead.

 

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t making fun of you, I swear, it’s very sweet but come on, it’s funny.”

 

“No, it’s not. I was stupid.”

 

“But hey if you didn’t maybe we would have never spoken. Because I wouldn’t have noticed that you hated it and I wouldn’t have proposed to make you my usual coffee which happened to be your favourite one too. So, it was a good thing in the end?”

 

“Yes, it was.”

 

They continued to talk a bit before Ermal got closer to Fabrizio and held his hand a bit tighter. Fabrizio felt like he was becoming more serious suddenly.

 

“Fabrizio I was thinking about something.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“We have been together for quite a few months now.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“And it’s working well between us?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Then how about we live together? I mean, it would be nice. And you’re staying in Milan so…Maybe? What do you say?”

 

Fabrizio thought about it for half a second before smiling to him.

 

“I say that Giada’s uncle has another flat in Milan which is currently empty.”

 

“So, it’s a yes?”

 

“Of course, it is!”

 

They kissed, laughing like dumbasses. They were going to live together! They continued to talk about it as the sun was setting outside. Ermal couldn’t wait to begin his new life with Fabrizio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter and for reading the whole fic. Thank you to Grace who prood read this chapter. Thank you to everyone who liked or commented this fic, and also to all the ones who didn't but still appreciated it. This fic was very long and you are brave to have read it all. I hope this last chapter wasn't too disapointing.


End file.
